Broken Wings
by KRAgito
Summary: Sakurazaki Setsuna, a girl with a tragic past will learn about her destiny under the watchful eyes of the Aoyama Sisters!
1. Prologue

BROKEN WINGS-A NEGIMA/LOVE HINA CROSSOVER

The characters in this story is not related to me but to their respective owners

Note: This story took place 14 years before the events of Negima.

PROLOGUE

Feb 1989. The sky was blue but yet in the surroundings. A scent of fear and evil lurks around the enigma forest. A woman in a dark blue kimono is running as fast as she could.

Turning back just for a second to see that no one is following her. Her breath was heavy as she carried a small bundle on her left arm and on her right arm, a sword. She looks around and head north.

"Just a bit more…"

She looked at the bundle and knew that she must protect it at all cost...

Then a voice broke through it.

" There she is!"

Another voice shouted.

"Get her!"

The woman ran faster and saw a fast moving stream. She knew that if she can't make it, at least what she is carrying must be protected! She lifted up the bundle and in it a small baby. The baby was still fast asleep, not knowing danger is approaching any minute.

The woman took out a piece of paper and slip inside the bundle and placed the sword together. She knew her fate is inevitable.

A group of men holding swords and spears approached the stream...they looked around and saw the woman alone looking aimlessly at the stream. One of the elder men approached the woman. She looked at him and give out a sad smile.

"Otou-San." The woman called out her father.

The woman's father raise his hand and slap her left cheek!

The other men looked with shock and moved back away from the scene.

He shouted, "You fool! Where is the child!"

The woman answered back "The child? You would never find this child anymore! She is dead!" She then pointed at the fast, furious stream to them.

The woman's father stared at the stream and ordered the other villagers "Men! Take my daughter back to the village! Order a search for the baby! I want it found! Dead or alive!"

As the men took the woman away from the stream and into the village, they didn't notice that the woman was smiling to herself like as if she had pulled the biggest joke on them.

Soon the sun has started to set and the lively forest has suddenly turned quiet. The hoots of owls and crickets creaking changed the mood of the night when all of a sudden...

"ZAN DAN KEN!"

An explosion destroyed a line of trees turning them into rubbles, smoke surrounded the night.

A woman held a sword walked into the smoked night. She looked around and observed the surroundings and held her sword in a defensive position and closed her eyes.

She knew that if she made the wrong move, she'll be dead before she knew it. She felt the branches are playing tricks on her and eases her breath.

She speaks to herself "Okay, Tsuruko...don't fail me."

She side steps to her right and held her sword tighter.

A shadow was creeping above her and its eyes were filled with evil and planning to strike it attacker with no mercy.

Tsuruko move closer to the tree and she could sense the evil presence and knowing that it is watching her every move, she stop moving and breath deeply.

The Evil looked at the prey and without a moment, it strikes!

Tsuruko senses the Evil immediately and in a flash, she concentrates her energy and jump with all her might!

She knew that if she needs to kill, it is now!

" ZEN DAN KEN!" Tsuruko shouted her attack!

In a flash, Tsuruko and the Evil both landed on the ground.

Both didn't move for a second but Tsuruko stood up and slip back her sword into her sheath. She turned around and the Evil spilt into two.

The Evil let go a horrible scream and burn into a green flame.

Tsuruko breathed out and looked around. Her job was over andnow wants to go home and take a long bath.

She walked slowly back but then a cry is heard.

Tsuruko paused and hear the cry. She walked slowly to where the cry is. As she walked down, the cry was getting louder and finally saw...

" Oh my..."

A baby wrapped in a bundle with a sword tied together was on a log near the end of the

Stream. Tsuruko jumped to grab the baby and returned to the riverbank.

She held the baby around her arms and looked at the baby. The baby let off an innocent smile. Tsuruko gently stroke the baby's cheeks and smile back at the baby and then she noticed a paper

Sticking out of the bundle.

" What do we have here?"

Tsuruko removed it and started reading the contents. She smiled and looks at the baby.

" So your name is Setsuna...Well, Setsuna...Look like fate brought us together." Tsuruko give a warm smile at Setsuna and she smiled back.

Tsuruko carried her in her arms and began to walk out of the forest.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. And there they meet

BROKEN WINGS-A NEGIMA/LOVE HINA CROSSOVER

The characters in this story is not related to me but to their respective owners

WARNINGS: Minor Spoilers for those haven't read Vol 6 of Negima. If you have not

read it...DON'T! But then who am I to stop you anyway...Read on!

ACT 1-And there they meet...

Spring Morning. Rays of Sunlight was shinning at the greenery forest. A pair of sparrows was sitting on a branch of a tree. Their eyes were looking at two figures in a dojo.

Two figures that are looking at each other.

Both are holding a wooden sword on their hands. Their Kendo Gear made them bunked and their face gear have totaled concealed their identifies.

The only difference was in their height.

The shorter person held the sword firmly and doesn't seem to be intimated by the taller opponent.

The shorter person breathed slowly and then with a full grip of the sword. The shorter person shouts a battle cry and rushed forward to the opponent!

The taller person held the ground and blocks the oncoming strike from the shorter person!

The shorter person realized that the first attack failed, retreated a step back and dashed forward again!

This time, the taller person sidestep to the right but the shorter person has already anticipated the move and with all the might, swing hard into the opponent!

But the taller person immediately block it again and using the opponent's strength to one's advantage, twisted the opponent's sword high in the air and disarmed in a flash.

The wooden sword fell to the ground and all was silent.

The shorter person moved back and picked up the fallen sword and both opponents took a step back and bowed to each other as a form of respect.

The shorter person took out the head gear and reveal a young girl with sharp eyes and a tied up bundle of hair on the top left side of her head and started cleaned off the sweat that was around her fair cheeks and spoke. "That was great, Motoko Nee-Chan!"

Motoko took out her own headgear and reveal a girl in her early teens with fair skin and when she removed the towel covering her hair, out came long fine hair.

She smiled at Setsuna "You nearly had me, Setsuna."

Setsuna answered " I thought I could get you this time...hehehe!"

"Almost...but you are getting better everyday!" Motoko replied back.

Setsuna teased Motoko " That's cause I have a great sister as my Sensei!"

"Please...I am still learning." Motoko blushed a bit and then a clapping sound is heard.

Both of them saw an older lady wearing white dojo gear and red long skirt entering the dojo.

"Tsuruko Nee-Chan!" Motoko and Setsuna answered to their elder sister.

Tsuruko walked in with grace and smile at the two young girls.

"How's the training today?"

"I nearly tricked Motoko Nee-Chan but she is strong and I lost." Setsuna made a modest face at Tsuruko.

"But you are getting better, aren't you?"

Motoko pat Setsuna's head gently that made her blush in embarrassment and scratching her head.

Tsuruko smiled and spoke "Well, you two better wash up. Breakfast is ready."

" Hai!" The two girls took their gear and went straight out of the dojo and ran into a house opposite them.

Tsuruko looked at the two girls, her eyes focusing more on Setsuna.

"Time flies..." and she gave out a sign.

It was like just yesterday when Tsuruko found Baby Setsuna near a lake and brought her back home in Kyoto. In the beginning, her parents were against taking in an unknown child into the family but Tsuruko stood her ground and managed to convince them to take her in.

That was six years ago and now Setsuna has already learned so much from her and Motoko. Motoko was fond of Setsuna when she first saw her and took upon herself to be an example to Setsuna.

In other words, Setsuna totally idolized Motoko.

"Morning, Tsuruko-San!" A familiar male voice answered Tsuruko.

Tsuruko turned around and a handsome young man was next to her. He has dark skin and short neat hair but more importantly, he was as tall as Tsuruko was.

"Kenji-San, Morning!" Tsuruko greeted her guest.

Wakabae Kenji. A Shin Mei Ryu swordman from the nearby Wakabae Family. Tsuruko knew Kenji since childhood and he was always there with Tsuruko, happy or sad.Kenji supported Tsuruko when she is trying to persuade her parents about Setsuna's adoption.

She was happy that he was around and in her heart, she hoped that Kenji will asked her that important question one day.

" How are you today, Tsuruko-San?" Kenji asked.

"I am fine...the two girls just finished their training." Tsuruko answered.

"That's good...Oh, I almost forgot! Konoe Sama wants to see us this Sunday. He says it is quite urgent and he want your sisters to come along too."

Tsuruko wondered " My sisters?"

Kenji gave a nod "Something about his own daughter, but he didn't explain much. Anyway, will you be free this Sunday?"

Tsuruko smiled "Yeah, I am free this Sunday. I will tell the girls about it."

Kenji smiled "That's great! I will inform Konoe Sama about it. See you!"

He ran out to the main door and didn't notice a pole hanging on top of him.

Tsuruko shouted " Kenji!"

" Yes?" He turned around at Tsuruko but he is still moving towards the pole!

THUD!

Kenji hit his head on the pole and landed on the ground.

"Watch the pole..." Tsuruko giggled and knew that it was too late anyway.

She approached Kenji and lifts him up.

That's something else about Kenji too. He is very clumsy sometimes.

Kenji rubbed a red lump on his head and laughed.

"I am okay! I am going now! Hahaha!"

Tsuruko smiled and saw Kenji still rubbing his head all the way back home.

Soon Sunday came. Tsuruko, Motoko, Setsuna and Kenji walked up a set of long stairs. They were surrounded by beautiful Sakura blossom trees, which made the place like a paradise.

Setsuna asked "Are we there yet, Tsuruko Nee-Chan?"

"We are almost there, Setsuna." Tsuruko answered.

Motoko asked Kenji "I wonder why Konoe Sama wants to see us?"

"He didn't mention anything to me. He just says to bring you two along too." Kenji replied.

"Who is Konoe Sama, Tsuruko Nee-Chan?" Setsuna was wondering.

"A nice man. He can create magic!" Tsuruko told the little girl.

Setsuna smiled when she heard the word magic.

" I love magic!" Setsuna answered excitedly.

Finally they arrived at the entrance and a female servant dressed in white approached them.

The servant asked "Are you from Shin Mei Ryu?"

"Yes. We are." Tsuruko replied.

The servant acknowledged Tsuruko's answer and replied " I will inform my master about it."

She bowed to them and moments later an announcement was heard in the air.

"The Masters of Shin Mei Ryu has arrived!"

Tsuruko and the others started walking into the main garden and when they walked in, they saw a little girl in kimono playing with a toy ball. Setsuna looked at her and the little girl's big and beautiful eyes looked back at Setsuna.

The little girl smiled and ran towards Setsuna.

Setsuna was a bit shy, went behind Motoko's back and the little girl spoke " Hello, my name is Konoka. What's your name?"

Setsuna replied "Se..Setsuna..."

Konoka spoke "Nice to meet you, Setsuna. Do you want to play with me?

And so they met...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Auth notes: It wasn't easy to do the Sparring scene. I was cracking my head for an hour trying to imagine a kendo battle. Nobody knew who Tsuruko's future husband name is so I have made up one. The last scene between Konoka and Setsuna is from Vol 4 of Negima...I will follow up on how this first meeting went on. Originally, I want Setsuna not to take up the Aoyama family name as her family name. But that will make the Aoyama family a bad egg. They are not really bad people just hang on too long on old rules and tradition. I knew nuts about the history of Shin Mei Ryu or Kendo. Some of the things are basically making up...This is after Fanfiction and in Love Hina and Negima, it is possible to have anything under the sun. Well, I ended for now. Any views and suggestions email me! See Ya!


	3. Onegai

BROKEN WINGS-A NEGIMA/LOVE HINA CROSSOVER

The characters in this story is not related to me but to their respective owners

Warning: Contains minor spoilers if u didn't read Vol 6 of Negima.

ACT 2-Onegai

Konoka was lonely. Just a day before, she asked her father to play with her. But her father Konoe Eishun, explained to her nicely that he is busy and asked her to play with herself. Konoka couldn't really tell him that she wants someone to talk and play with.

That night, she looked at the stars in the sky outside her bed window. She pray hard and whispered to herself "I wish for a friend."

Today, Konoka took out a toy ball and started to bounce it around the main garden. She started to sing a song that her late mother used to sing to her when she was still around.

Then it happened.

She saw four people walked into the main garden. Three female and a male. All of them were wearing traditional clothing.

She doesn't recognize them but quickly looked at the youngest girl that was in the group.

She is about the same height as her and she looked cute in traditional clothing.

The girl looked at Konoka and Konoka looked back at her. Konoka believed that her wish really came true and immediately ran forward to the girl.

The girl quickly hid behind the older girl's skirt and shyly looked at Konoka.

Konoka smiled "Hello, my name is Konoka. What's your name?"

The girl spoke " Sets..Setsuna.."

"What a nice name! Want to play with me?" Konoka asked Setsuna.

Setsuna looked at Motoko and Tsuruko with an innocent query.

"Go ahead, Setsuna." Tsuruko told Setsuna.

Motoko whispered to Setsuna " Be nice to Konoka Ojou sama."

Setsuna approached Konoka and she smile at her. Konoka smiled back and took Setsuna by the hand.

Setsuna felt embarrassed but happy. She has never met any kids around her age and never knows what is fun other than training. Motoko and Tsuruko tried to play with her once a while but all she wished for is someone closer to her age.

Konoka took her toy ball and gently threw it to Setsuna.

"Here! Catch! Se-Chan!" Konoka shouted.

Setsuna caught hold the ball and felt happy.

She threw the ball back to Konoka. "Catch it, Konoka Ojou-sama!"

Konoka took it and smile "Don't call me Ojou-san. Just Konoka will do."

Setsuna couldn't understand why Konoka doesn't want to be called Ojou-sama and was wondering in her mind.

"Here is the ball!" Konoka threw the ball back at Setsuna.

She caught hold the ball again and smiled at Konoka. "I got the ball, Konoka Ojou-sama!"

Konoka was a bit annoyed but still smile. "No Ojou-sama, Se-Chan!"

Both girls never bothered about names and continued playing. Motoko, Tsuruko and Kenji looked at them and were glad that Setsuna was enjoying herself with someone her age.

Motoko told Tsuruko "They looked like Sisters, Nechan!"

"Yes...Setsuna should be with kids this age." Tsuruko agreed.

A maid approached the three Shin Mei Ryu masters and bowed to them.

" My Master is ready to see you. Please, this way." The maid spoke.

The maid led the way for the three people and entered into the main hall. The hall was big and the flooring was shiny clean. The three masters sat down on the cushions in front of them and wait.

A figure appeared in front of a closed curtain and out, a tall bespectacled man wearing a white priest attire.

The three masters bowed down in respect and greeted "Morning, Konoe Sama."

Eishun greeted the three masters "Welcome, Masters of Shin Mei Ryu."

He then sat in front on a red cushion mat and looked at them.

"Why have you asked us to come here today, Konoe Sama?" Tsuruko asked Eishun.

Eishun looked at them with the utmost seriousness and spoke " I have two assignments for the Shin Mei Ryu Masters. Firstly, there is a disturbance in a village at the East Side of Kyoto near the mountains. The village head is an old friend of mine. He requested for my help. So Kenji and Tsuruko, you will accompany me on this trip."

"What kind of disturbance, Konoe Sama?" Kenji enquired.

"It has something to do with their ancestors' shrine. Some kind of unknown energy making the villagers uneasy." Eishun replied.

Kenji answered " We will prepare the necessary for this trip."

"All right. I am counting on you." Eishun acknowledged to Kenji.

Tsuruko then asked, "What is the second assignment?"

Eishun let go a small smile and adjusted his glasses "As you all know, my wife has passed away a year already and I have been busy as the Head of Kansai Magic Association. It leaves me very little time with my daughter, Konoka. She has been very understanding but she need some companions...friends, to be with her when I am not around."

He looked at Tsuruko "Tsuruko San, I know that Setsuna is about the same age as Konoka. Do you think you could let Setsuna stay here with Konoka for a few days till we return? Of course, we will need a guardian to look after them."

Eishun then looked at Motoko "Motoko San. I need you to keep an eye on them till we get back."

Motoko wondered why Konoe Sama needs them?

She queried "Pardon me, Konoe Sama. But why do you need us to look after Konoka Ojou-sama? You have a lot of people around here...what's the problem of taking care of one little girl that requires our services?"

Tsuruko was annoyed by Motoko's little rudeness "Motoko! Don't be rude to Konoe Sama!"

Eishun smiled and replied "It's okay, Tsuruko San...I know that she will ask this question but I apologize. For this moment, you have to accept this assignment, Motoko San. I will explain everything when I get back."

Motoko swallowed her pride and reluctantly accept it "I...I accept the assignment."

Eishun was relieved that Motoko accepted it and told her "Of course, you don't have to behave like a bodyguard to them, Motoko San. Just be yourself but be more aware when you are with them."

Motoko answered back "Yes, Konoe Sama."

"All right. We'll leave for the trip in two days. We meet here again for the departure." Eishun stood up and the others follow suit. Konoe walked out to the main garden and saw two little girls playing around.

He questioned Tsuruko "So that's Setsuna?"

Tsuruko answered "Yes, Konoe Sama."

" It has been six years already...does she know anything about her past?" Eishun wondered to Tsuruko.

" No...but she will know it one day." Tsuruko spoke softly.

Tsuruko felt a bit sad and she is hiding something from Setsuna. Something that Setsuna will find out. Sooner or Later.

The toy ball went near the steps where the adults are. Konoka looked up and saw her father.

"Otou-Sama!"

Eishun opened both arms, welcoming his daughter into his open arms and she ran towards him. He hugs Konoka and showed love and affection to his only daughter. He lifts her up and smiled at Konoka.

Eishun asked "So Konoka, do you like Setsuna?"

Konoka was smiling with joy!

Konoka answered happily "Yes! I like Se-Chan!"

Eishun smiled "Would you like Setsuna to stay here for the next few days?"

Konoka's eyes went bright!

" Really, Otou-Sama?" Konoka was very excited!

"Really." Eishun smiled.

"Thank you, Otou-Sama! Se-Chan! You are going like staying here!" Setsuna looked at Tsuruko with a doubt.

Tsuruko smiled and replied "Would you like to stay here for a few days? Motoko will be staying here too."

Setsuna thinks for a second and "Okay..."

"Yeah! Se-Chan is staying! We are going to have a lot of fun!" Konoka was cheering away in front of Setsuna.

" Then it's settled. We'll prepare for the next trip and be back here on Tuesday." Tsuruko bowed to Eishun and the others followed suit.

Eishun bowed back " See you on Tuesday. Say goodbye to the nice people, Konoka!"

Konoka happily waved to them "Sayonara, Everybody! See you again, Se-Chan!"

Setsuna bowed to Konoka "See you again, Konoka Ojou Sama!"

Hearing Ojou Sama from Setsuna, Konoka told off her "I told you "No Ojou Sama!"

The rest of them laughed and then the Shin Mei Ryu Masters left the Konoe Mansion.

Monday night, in the Aoyama Residence, Setsuna is preparing her clothing into a small bag and humming a tune she used to hear from Motoko then Tsuruko came into the room.

"Tsuruko Nee-Chan!" Setsuna greeted her.

Tsuruko sat beside her and looked at Setsuna putting her last skirt in the bag.

" Have you prepared everything?" Tsuruko asked.

"Yes." Setsuna spoke softly.

Tsuruko noticed that she has some doubts. "Is something wrong, Setsuna?"

Setsuna innocently asked, "I wonder why Konoe Sama wants me to stay with Konoka Ojou Sama? Do you know anything, Tsuruko Nee Chan?"

Tsuruko gave a gentle stroke on Setsuna's hair and smiled "Listen, Setsuna. No matter what happen, you must take care of Konoka Ojou Sama. If something happen, you must protect her."

"Because she is my friend?" Setsuna answered.

Tsuruko was happy at her answer "Yes. She is your friend. Friends should help one other, right?"

"Right!" Setsuna smiled and Tsuruko hug her warmly in her arms.

"Go and get some sleep. We are leaving tomorrow. You don't want to look tired in front of Konoka Ojou Sama, Right?"

"Okay. Good night, Tsuruko Nee-Chan." Setsuna replied.

Tsuruko left the room and walked along the corridor then she saw Motoko walking towards her room.

"Motoko!" Motoko reacted to her calling and saw her sister walking towards her.

"NeeChan..."

Tsuruko approached her "Motoko...take care of Setsuna and Konoka Ojou Sama. I suspected that Konoe Sama is not telling us something."

"I agreed, Nee Chan. But don't worry, I will take care of the two girls till you get back."

"I hope so too." Motoko opened her room door...

"Good Night, Nee Chan."

"Good Night, Motoko." and after Tsuruko retired to her own room.

The next day, the Shin Mei Ryu Masters arrived back at Konoe Mansion. Eishun stood together with Konoka and she immediately run towards Setsuna the moment she saw her.

"Se-Chan, Let's go to my room! You'll like it there!" Konoka took Setsuna by the hand and happily entered the main hall.

Motoko bowed to Eishun " I will take care of the girls, Konoe Sama."

"Hmm...I leave it to you, Motoko San. If you need anything, my assistant, Yukari will assist you."

"Assistant?"

A priestess all dressed in white and black approached Eishun from behind. Her short jet black hair was fine and shiny with a red ribbon tied behind her hair.

She bowed to everyone and spoke, "My name is Hino Yukari. Pleased to meet you."

Motoko bowed back to Yukari, "I am Aoyama Motoko. Pleased to meet you."

"Then we shall make our move. Come with me, Kenji San, Tsuruko San." Eishun spoke and the three of them then left the mansion and begin their journey.

"Take care, Nechan..."

Yukari stood by, watching them and mumbling something "...finally they left..."

" Do you say something?" Motoko asked her.

"Huh? No, Motoko Sama." Yukari replied.

Motoko ignored her and went in to look for the girls...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's notes: Finally the second chapter completed...as some of you might not know. Shin Mei Ryu has a history with Kansai Magic Association. Basically they are bodyguard for Kansai Magic Association. That makes them something like Master and Servant role. For Konoka, she is called Ojou sama or Mistress. This is a form of courtesy with someone of higher status, like Konoe Sama. Why this chapter is called Onegai? Onegai means Please in Japanese. As you read eariler, it is all about asking someone something, like Konoka asking for a friend, Eisyun asking the Aoyama Sisters and Tsuruko asking Motoko n Setsuna taking care of Konoka...So what is going to happen next? What will Konoka and Setsuna be doing for the next few days? Is something going to happen to them? Why Eishun is not telling something? Is Yukari a...? That will be in the next chapter:) See you then!


	4. Awaken

BROKEN WINGS-A NEGIMA/LOVE HINA CROSSOVER

The characters in this story is not related to me but to their respective owners

Warning: Contains MAJOR spoilers if u didn't read Vol 6 of Negima! Go ahead if you want to read on...

ACT 3-Awaken

"Over here, Kuro!" Konoka waved to a black furry dog not bigger than she did and Kuro rushed towards to its master.

Konoka went on her knees and gave a hug to Kuro. She looked at the dog with a cheerful smile and looked at it's eyes...like it knew what Konoka is going to say.

Konoka asked, "I wonder what we will be doing today, Kuro? I am so happy that Se-Chan is staying with us! Aren't you glad that you too became our friend?"

Kuro gave a bark and wag it's tail as a sign of friendliness. Konoka smiled and started to hear footsteps from behind. She stood up and saw two females wearing white top gear and red skirts approaching her.

Konoka smiled at them "Se-Chan! Motoko Nee-Chan! Morning!"

Setsuna and Motoko answered her greetings with a bow "Morning, Konoka Ojou-Sama!"

"Se-Chan, do you want to go out in the woods today? It's a lovely day!" Konoka's eyes filled with enthusiasm, smiling at an embarrassed Setsuna.

"Are you sure, Kono-Chan? I don't know..."

"Come on, Se-Chan! It'll be fun!"

"Go ahead, Setsuna! I'll follow you from behind." Hearing Motoko's advice, Setsuna smiled.

"Okay. Let's go!"

"Hurray! Come on! Se-Chan! Kuro!" She held Setsuna by the hand and went out of the main gate together.

Motoko smiled at the two girls and begin to walk behind them...As she walked, she spotted Yukari coming out of the main hall.

The priestess smiled at Motoko "Morning, Motoko Sama."

" Morning, Yukari San." Motoko replied.

" Where is Konoka Ojou-san?" Yukari asked.

"She went to the woods with Setsuna. I am following them now." Motoko answered her.

" I see...Take care, Motoko Sama." She let go a small smile and walked off.

Motoko looked at her with a bit of uneasiness. She could sense that Yukari is hiding something. For the last two days, she felt that someone is watching them but she didn't want to scare the girls. Thanks to her, nothing has happened so far.

"Let's hope it's kept this way." She then walked into the quiet woods.

Setsuna held on to Konoka's hand and was getting embarrassed and excited. The last two days was an eye opener for her. Konoka showed her toys she could only dream about and the beautiful garden behind the main hall.

Setsuna felt like she was in a different place. From the day she started to know everything around her, it was just training and training. She never had a chance to see what the outside world was like...She never questioned why to Tsuruko or Motoko.

But now she feels the outside world was really...

"Woof!"

Setsuna looked at Kuro who is running beside them. Just yesterday, Kuro was just a stray dog, wandering around. Konoka was a bit scared when she saw Kuro the first time but Setsuna went in front of her and pointed her wooden sword at Kuro.

She whispered to Konoka "Don't worry, Kono-Chan. I will protect you!"

Konoka replied "You do? Thank you, Se-Chan!"

Of course, Kuro didn't do anything and When Motoko came, she tamed the little dog and tell the two girls that it's all right to be with Kuro. The two girls went near Kuro and stroke it...

"Look! Se-Chan!" Interupted, Setsuna looked at Konoka pointing at a long river stream.

" Let's go there!"

The two girls stopped in front of the fast stream and admiring its beauty.

"Isn't it beautiful, Se-Chan?" Konoka asked Setsuna.

"Yes, Kono-Chan."

Konoka placed her hand in one of her kimono pocket and pull out a small plastic ball. "Let's play catch!"

"Okay!" With a swing, Konoka threw the ball to Setsuna

Setsuna caught of it and return the ball back to her. Kuro was excited about the throwing around and started running around them.

Then the ball fell into the river.

"I get it!" Konoka answered.

" I should get it, Kono-Chan!"

"It's okay!" Konoka ran into the fast stream where the ball is being pulled away by the fast currents.

Little did they both suspected that someone or something is watching them in the hidden forest.

Konoka almost reached the ball and went on her knees when all of a sudden, a small object hit Konoka's ankle and she suddenly went down!

Setsuna saw Konoka went down into the river. She immediately rushed to her! But the fast currents pushed Konoka away from her!

Konoka was gasping for air and she couldn't feel her legs. She did the only thing she could!

"Se-Chan! Help!"

Setsuna ran along the riverbank hoping she could catch hold of her but the currents are moving too fast.

She looked in front, hoping for a stoppage but nothing! She knew that if she don't do something, Konoka will be swept away! She knows what is supposed to be done!

"Hold on! Kono-Chan! I am coming!"

She jump into the river and rushed towards Konoka In her heart, she is not a good swimmer and only just started taking swimming lessons from Motoko but screw it!

Konoka is drowning!

She swam faster but the currents are pushing her away from Konoka! "...Must hold on..."

"Se-Chan! Help!" Konoka swallow some water and struggling to hold on.

She could see Setsuna is moving towards her but it seems like an eternity. She could feel that her body is getting tired by the seconds...

"Kono-Chan!"

She saw Konoka's head is submerging into the water. She struggled harder but her body is getting tired...

" ...No..I...Can't give up...I must...save...Kono..." Her body is also reaching her limits...

She is holding on but every seconds...Konoka is moving further away from her...

"Kono..Ka..."

She felt this is it...but all of a sudden! An arm grabbed her body and pull her out of the water!

Setsuna could barely see who was it and could only see a blurred vision of a long-haired person then her world went into darkness...

"Se-Chan...Se-Chan..." Setsuna could hear her name but her world was in total darkness...she struggled to find where is it coming from...

Then she saw a light at the end...

" Se-Chan!" Setsuna opened her eyes and she saw Konoka and Motoko next to her.

"Se-Chan! You're all right!" Konoka smiling at Setsuna.

"Kono-Chan..."

"If it wasn't for Kuro's continuous barking, you two could have been swept away by the currents..."

"You saved us, Motoko Nee-Chan?"

Motoko nod "Yes...Can you move?"

"Yeah..."She pulled herself together and stood up...

"Come on, you gals need to wash up!"

The three girls began to walk back to the Mansion.

Back at the mansion, as Konoka and Setsuna are getting ready to take a bath.

" I am sorry, Se-Chan! If I didn't want to get the ball, you wouldn't..." Konoka spoke.

Setsuna looked at her and started to cry.

Konoka wondered and asked "What's wrong, Se-Chan?"

"I am sorry, Kono-Chan! I should be the one getting the ball. I should be able to save you but...I couldn't!"

"It's okay...It's not your fault! As long you are all right, I am glad." Konoka replied.

"But...Kono-Chan! I am supposed to protect you! But..."

Tears kept on running her eyes. Konoka could felt her failure and hug her.

She cried before once. Her mother's Dead Bed. Konoka couldn't do anything then and saw her mother passed on. Eventually, she cried the whole day until her father came and consoled her with a hug.

"Don't cry, Se-Chan...I am here for you..." She didn't notice tears are coming out from her eyes too.

Nightfall.

Motoko walked around the main hall. Her mind is cracking. Cracking over today's incident.

She initially thought it was just an accident but Konoka told her that her ankle felt a sting and her legs lost all of her strength. It couldn't be a sea creature as that stream has no marine life that could do such an attack.

Could it be someone who know that Konoka will be there so they could...

"I only told her...don't tell me it's her?" Motoko wondered.

She looked around and started searching "her".

Motoko went to the two girls' room and found Setsuna and Konoka fast asleep. She felt at ease and continued walking on hoping she could find "her".

After ten minutes, at a far corner of the Mansion.

"I wonder where she went?" Motoko looked around.

Then she heard footsteps on her right. She hid behind the wall and peek to see if it is she.

"Yukari."

Yukari was walking alone with a lantern on her hand and looking around.

Like she is hoping no one is seeing her.

Motoko sneaked closer and hid near a bush. She saw Yukari stopped in front of a big tree and took out something from her pocket.

She placed the object on her mouth and a sound was made and a Shadowy figure appeared from behind Yukari.

Motoko know immediately that Yukari is not what she really is.

The shadow spoke "You failed."

The voice sounded muffled like someone is wearing a mask.

"If it wasn't for that Shin Mei Ryu brat, we could have caught hold of the Mistress!" Yukari spoke to the dark figure.

"The master will not be pleased."

"You tell him that I will have Konoka! Make my words!"

"Very well, we will see..."

Motoko had enough! Yukari is definitely a spy and she wants to kidnap Konoka! Konoe Sama was worried about this. That's why he wants her and Setsuna to protect Konoka!

She came out of the bushes and confronted...

"Yukari!"

Yukari was shocked by her appearance! The shadow saw Motoko and disappeared into the darkness!

Yukari was shocked by Motoko's appearance "You!"

"I heard everything! You are sent here to kidnap Konoka Ojou-San! Why?"

Yukari let go an evil laugh!

"You need not to know! But since you know...I can't let you live!" She started chanting and a bright light appeared in front of Yukari!

"What the...?" Motoko was blinded by the light.

The lights were flashing brightly and when it was over, Motoko saw a two-legged creature!

The dark skin made it rough and it has a horn on it's head. It has ugly fangs and holding a club!

"A Zenki?" Motoko looked.

Yukari smiled and stand beside at the Zenki. "That's right, My Zenki, My protector! Now finish her off!"

The Zenki gave out a roar! It moved at incredible speed and swings the club at Motoko!

Motoko could not pull out her sword in time and used the sheath to shield the attack! She could felt the pressure from the Zenki's strength and it is pushing her down!

" Got to...No!"

She saw Yukari has run into the hall! She's probably going after Konoka...but how to stop this creature?

She felt that her strength is failing her. The Zenki is glaring with evil.

Motoko gave a deep breath and focus her energy on her hands. Tsuruko once taught her how to use Ki energy to create a temporary force shield around her.

Out of ten times she tried, she only manages to success two or three times...Maybe it might work this time! "Must...focus..." She could sense the Ki energy surrounding her body and with one final ounce of strength.

She let go a battle cry.

"HAAAAA!"

A blue shield materialized around her and the Zenki was repelled back and landed on the ground!

Motoko saw the chance and pull her sword out from the sheath.

She concentrated her energy on her sword and with a swing "San Fu Ken!"

An energy wave swings out from her sword and dashed towards the Zenki! The Zenki held the club in a defensive position and blocked the wave immediately!

Motoko saw her attack blocked by the Zenki and held the sword tighter.

"Got to finish this fast!"

She is worried for Konoka and Setsuna! If Yukari got hold of Konoka, Konoe Sama is not going like it!

Setsuna opened her eyes. She felt Ki energy being released...Something is going on and it is not good news! Setsuna heard fast footsteps from outside! She took out her wooden sword that is hidden under the futon.

When the door opened, Setsuna saw Motoko in front of her! She was panting and quickly rushed into the room.

"Motoko Nee-Chan! What happened?"

"There is an intruder! Se-Chan! We got to get out of here!"

"An intruder! Who is it?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't know! But we better find a safe place! Let's go! Se-Chan!"

Setsuna looked at Motoko and pointed her sword at her.

Setsuna's sudden movement stunned Motoko!

"What is this, Se-Chan? We got to go!"

"Who are you?"

Motoko smiled at her "Why, Se-Chan? I am Motoko. Your Nee-Chan..."

"You are not Motoko Nee-Chan! The real Motoko never call me Se-Chan! Only Konoka is allowed to call me that!" Setsuna shouted back at Motoko!

Motoko stood up and let go an evil laugh!

Setsuna went infront of a sleeping Konoka and held her sword pointing at Motoko.

"Well the cat is out of the bag." Motoko snap her fingers and in an instant, it was Yukari standing.

Setsuna was surprised that it was Yukari in disguse "Yukari-san! What's going on?"

"As you can see, I am taking Konoka away and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Yukari smeared at Setsuna.

" I won't let you take Konoka Ojou-San away!" Setsuna firmly held her sword.

Yukari gave out a sigh "Very well, it's nothing personal."

She raised her right hand and a beam came out! Seeing the beam heading toward her, she blocked the beam with her sword but the pressure pushed her off and her whole body went straight to the wall!

"Ouch!" Setsuna screamed!

Konoka was awaken by the disturbances and rubbed her eyes "Se-Chan..."

Seeing Konoka awaken, Yukari quickly chanted a verse and pointed her fingers at Konoka and she immediately felt asleep again.

Yukari carried Konoka out of the room and ran out! Setsuna opened her eyes and could see Yukari running off with Konoka.

"Kono-Chan..I..." Her body is still in pain after this morning but her mind is still strong!

Setsuna could only wished that she could be stronger...

"If only...I could be more...stronger..."

She closed her eyes...then...

(Do you want it?)

Setsuna heard a voice in her mind.

(Who is it?)

(Do you want to be strong?)

(Yes! I want to protect Kono-Chan!)

(Then release your anger! Release me from my slumber! And you will have power!)

Setsuna felt a sense of anger and scream with all her might!

"ARRHHHHHH!"

She could feel that her back was in pain! Something is forcing its way out! She felt like a sword piercing her in and out again and again!

She held on with the only faith she believes!

"Konoka"

The room exploded!

Motoko heard the explosion and saw the smoke coming out of the mansion "Konoka...Setsuna!"

Yukari felt the impact and looked at the chaos. The smokes were covering everywhere. Yukari stood still with Konoka still on her arms and was about to move on when she could hear something.

Something flapping...like bird's wings.

Yukari turned again and looked around. There is no one around but the flapping is getting louder!

Then she looked up!

"What the? You!"

She saw a figure in the sky A figure that has feathered wings behind her back.

The moonlight shone at it. It was Setsuna.

She held her sword in an offensive position and dived towards Yukari!

"You are...!"

Before she could continue, Setsuna swings down and strike Yukari's head! She fell and dropped Konoka to the ground!

Setsuna make another pass before striking another blow at Yukari!

This time it's her back!

"Ouch! You little brat!"

Yukari heard someone else is coming! A long haired girl with a sword on her running towards them!

Yukari realized that the odds are against her "Shoot! Two of them!"

"Yukari! Stop!" Motoko shouted at her.

Yukari threw out a smoke bomb from her pocket and the field was lingering with gas!

"Come back here!" The smoke was cleaned off and Motoko saw Konoka lying down, unharmed.

" Konoka Ojou-San!" Motoko carried Konoka up, still asleep and then Setsuna came down to the ground.

Motoko looked at Setsuna's appearance. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Setsuna has wings?

Setsuna looked at Motoko and Konoka and spoke "Is Kono-Chan all right?"

"Yes...she is fine." Motoko replied.

Setsuna smiled "That's good."

She closed her eyes and fainted The wings began to shrike by itself and entered back into her body.

" Setsuna...what has happened to you?" Motoko looked at Setsuna with questions while the mansion is still burning under the bright moonlight...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Auth notes: So you know what Setsuna's real identify? Yes, she belongs to a race of winged humans...but where she did come from? I have no idea actually...but don't worry! I will figure that one out! But why Konoka is a target? Who is the shadow figure? How will Setsuna accept who she really is? About Yukari? She is a Jyufutsukai or Yin Yang Master. For more details, go and read Negima Vol 4 when Setsuna explained more of them and the Zenki creature...Okay! See you in the next chapter!

P.S. Thanks, BigFics and Motoko Aoyama(The real person) for all your support:)


	5. Aftermath

BROKEN WINGS-A NEGIMA/LOVE HINA CROSSOVER

The characters in this story are not related to me but to their respective creators.

Act 4-Aftermath

"Where am I?'

Setsuna looked around her surroundings and she is standing in a field. The field was filled with many flowers, red, white, yellow, different shapes and sizes. The sky was blue like the deep sea.

Setsuna walked slowly along the field. Her heart was filled with a sense of calmness. She felt not a care in the world.

Then she heard a song. She listens to the vocals. It was beautiful but yet it was sad. Setsuna walked toward the vocal's direction and there she was.

A long haired person was sitting alone among the flowers. Setsuna approached her slowly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person.

"Excuse me?" Setsuna asked in a soft voice.

The person stopped her singing and turned around. It was an older looking lady. Her skin was fair and her hair was long and smooth. Her eyes looked just like Setsuna. Big and sharp.

"Where is this place?" Setsuna was puzzled by this lady's appearance which confessed her more.

Suddenly Setsuna couldn't move and the sky turned from sky blue to crimson red and black crows suddenly covered the sky! Setsuna looked up and saw a dark figure with a pair of black feather wings was hovering above them.

"Who are you?" Setsuna looked upon the figure and with one swoop, the figure went down and carried the woman infront of Setsuna!

Setsuna could not move and can only see the figure carried the woman up to the sky further away from her.

She screamed "Come back! Come back!"

But the figure did not stop and slowly it was further away from Setsuna till she couldn't see it anymore.Setsuna went down on her knees and cried alone in this dark field.

Then a voice called out to her.

"Setsuna! Setsuna! Wake up!"

Setsuna opened her eyes and she saw herself in a room facing the high ceiling. She turned around and Tsuruko was next to her. Tsuruko gently touched Setuna's forehead and Setsuna was bursting in tears.

"It's all right, dear. You just having a nightmare." Tsuruko calmed the young girl down.

"But, Tsuruko Nee-Chan..it was horrible! I saw a creature that has black wings and it took away a woman! There's nothing I can do!" Setsuna cried in Tsuruko's arms.

Tsuruko continued to stroke Setsuna's hair and tried to calm her down. "Don't worry. I am right here with you." You just relax and go back to rest. I wil be right beside you all the way.

Setusna calmed down and lay down on the bed. Tsuruko looked at her and she started to hum a lullaby to Setsuna.

Within minutes, Setsuna fell into a deep sleep again.

Tsuruko stood up and went out of the room. She signed herself and saw Motoko standing infront of her. Motoko looked at her sister

"She is having that same nightmare again?"

"Yes. I don't know how to explain to her. It's been two day since that incident at Konoe Sama's mansion but she still not being herself.'

Motoko wondered what happened that night at the mansion. Yukari is a spy and was sent to kidnap Konoka but her plot failed not because she was there but Setsuna defeated Yukari. Motoko could swear that Setsuna has feathered wings behind her back and somehow or rather, the wings shrunk back into Setsuna's body.

Motoko carried the two girls and watch over the whole night tills the next morning, when Tsuruko and the others returned. They were shocked that such an incident occurred but were glad that the girls are all right.

"Nee-Chan, you told me before that Setsuna was adopted but you didn't told me that she has wings behind her back! What's going on?" A confuseed Motoko questioned Tsuruko who stood outside the garden of their home.

Tsuruko looked up at the dull moon in the sky and smiled at Motoko. "Don't worry...I will tell you and Setsuna when the time come. Go and rest."

Motoko looked at her sister and she knows that she can't probe into it anymore. She turned around and went straight to her room. Tsuruko stare blankly at the dull moon and mumbled to herself.

"Maybe it's time..." and she walked back to her room.

Setsuna woke up and could hear the chirping of birds outside the window. She looked at the alarm clock that was next to her. It was almost noon. She couldn't remember how long she passed out but that nigtmare was too horrible to think about it.

Setsuna slowly got out of her bed and went out of her room. She walked slowly along the hall. It was quiet that the chirping of crickets could be heard too. She heard some voices coming from the main hall. She approached the door and sidled it opens.

She saw Tsuruko and Motoko having a cup of tea. The sisters saw Setsuna outside the door.

"Setsuna! You're awake!" Motoko approached the young girl.

She gave a pat on her head and Setsuna hugged the younger Aoyama Sister.

"How do you feel? Are you hungry?" Tsuruko asked Setsuna who looks like she lost something important and found it back again.

Setsuna give a nod. Tsuruko smiled and spoke "Motoko, take Setsuna for a bath. I'll prepare some food for her. "

"Okay, Nee-Chan. Come, Setsuna. Let's go and clean you up."

Motoko took Setsuna by the hand and entered the hallway.

Moments later in the bathroom, a naked Setsuna sat on a stool while Motoko is wearing a towel, cleaning her back with a sponge. Setsuna remained quiet, feeling the wetness from the sponge. Motoko looked at her back.

There were no traces of feathers or scars behind her back. Her fair baby skin was still smooth as ever. "How do you feel, Setsuna?

Motoko asked her.

"It's like a roller coaster ride..one moment, we were enjoying ourselves at Konoka's home and the next was Yukari tried to take away Konoka..." Setsuna answered her slowly while Motoko continued to wash her back.

"Well, at least Konoka Ojou Sama is all right. She wanted to visit you but her father refused." Motoko scope a pail of water and poured on Setsuna's small body.

"What's going on, Motoko Nee-Chan?" Why is Yukari after Konoka Ojou Sama? Setsuna questioned in doubt.

"I don't know yet...by the way, did you remember anything when Yukari tried to kidnapped Konoka? Motoko asked.

Setsuna thought for a while. All she could remember was Yukari blasted her with a beam and she crashed to the wall. She wanted to get up but she is too weak. Then she heard a voice.

A voice who asked her does she wanted power.

A voice asking her to release her anger.

Then her world went blank.

"Setsuna?"

Setsuna looked at Motoko as she dried her body with a towel.

"Well, do you remember anything?" Motoko asked her again.

Setsuna answered back softly "No".

The two girls came out of the bathroom and started wearing back their clothes on. Setsuna wore a white shirt with black shorts while Motoko wore her usual white gear and red skirt. Both walked along the corridor and entered the dinner room. The table was arranged with a small bowl and a spoon.

Tsuruko entered the room and was carrying a slightly bigger bowl. She placed the bowl that was filled with hot, piping porridge on the table.

"Oh! Setsuna! Come and have some porridge! You must be starving." Tsuruko saw the two girls that just entered the room.

Setsuna sat down infront of the table with Motoko besides her. Tsuruko started to pour some of the porridge onto the small bowl.

"Thank you, Tsuruko Nee-Chan." Setsuna took the bowl of porridge and started to eat with the spoon. She slowly chewed the porridge in her mouth and looked at Tsuruko and Motoko.

Both sisters looked and smiled, as they know that Setsuna is being herself again.

"Is it nice, Setsuna?" Tsuruko asked.

Setsuna smiled and answered "It's nice, Tsuruko Nee-Chan."

"Have some more, Setsuna. You need to regain your strength." Motoko replied.

Setsuna took another spoonful of porridge and swallowed it. She asked "Tsuruko Nee-Chan, will Konoka Ojou Sama still be my friend?"

Tsuruko wondering why she asked this question and replied " What make you ask that question, Setsuna?"

"Tsuruko Nee-Chan...you told me before that no matter what happened, I must protect Konoka Ojou Sama...but I failed!" Setsuna placed her spoon on the table and started to cry. Motoko put her arms around Setsuna and trying to clear her tears away.

"It's not your fault, Setsuna. You did saved Konoka Ojou Sama." Motoko spoke.

"But Yukari kidnapped her infront of me and there's nothing I could do! How could I have save her?" Setsuna answered with anger and regret.

Tsuruko smiled and calmly answered "All of your questions will be answered, Setsuna. But right now, eat your porridge and I will tell you everything. That's a promise."

Setsuna listen Tsuruko's answer and gave a small nod telling them she will do anything to know what's going on. She took the spoon and scoped a mouthful of porridge into her mouth.

Twenty minutes later, Setsuna and Motoko sat at the living room with the wind chime hanging at the window ringing its chime. The crickets outside the garden could be heard and the girls waited patiently for Tsuruko.

Tsuruko entered the room carrying a small grey box and sat in front of them. Tsuruko opened the box and took out a blue cloth, a small sword and a piece of paper. She placed the three items in front of Setsuna and spoke.

"Setsuna...I told you before that you are given away by your parents to us. Well, the truth is...we never met your parents before."

Setsuna was startled and want to ask why? Tsuruko continued.

"I want you to keep calm on what I am about to tell you." Tsuruko showed the blue cloth to Setsuna. "This is how I found you."

Setsuna was puzzled but remained calm.

"Six years ago, I was doing an extermination at the northern parts of Kyoto near the mountains when I came across a river. I heard a cry and found something floating on a log. I caught hold of it and found you. You were wrapped up in this blue cloth. You are the most beautiful baby and somehow I was attached by you."

Tsuruko then presented the small sword and the piece of paper to Setsuna. Setsuna held the sword and read the contents of the paper.

"I believe that the contents was written by your biological mother and in it she want you to live a normal life but if you came to know of who you really are...I am...supposed to be the guardian to pass this letter and the sword to you." Tsuruko spoke with a bit sadness.

"What happened to my parents?" Setsuna questioned anxiously.

Tsuruko answered "Well, I did try to find out who your parents were. Months later, I went back to the same place where I first found you. I searched around the nearby forests and mountains and finally..."

Tsuruko paused and continued "I found a village or what was left of it."

"Left of it?" Motoko queried.

"The village was totally destroyed and there were no survivors. I asked the next village which was five miles away and they told me something terrible." Tsuruko's voice was filled with sadness.

Setsuna listened with a sense of dread and held onto Motoko's left hand.

Tsuruko continued " The villagers told me that a demon came and was searching for his child in the village. The demon was furious when he couldn't find his child. He wiped out the village, leaving no survivors. The villagers claimed that they heard a rumor that the demon fell in love with the village chief's daughter and she beared a child for the demon. But the child was supposedly killed and the mother was locked away by her father."

Motoko asked, "What has this demon got to do with Setsuna?

Tsuruko looked at Setsuna and answered "Because the demon described by the villagers was a creature who looked like a human with feathers wings behind it's back.

Setsuna and Motoko were shocked. Motoko remembered seeing feathers wings appearing behind Setsuna's back when they are trying to stop Yukari. Setsuna could not utter a word...She could not believe what Tsuruko just say.

"I...I am...I am a demon?" Setsuna questions herself.

She looked at her own hands and began to tremble. Her mind was confused and a voice in her head keep saying the same thing over and over again...

"Demon."

"I am a demon...I am a demon...I AM A DEMON!" Setsuna screamed out and her voice shocked the air!

Then Setsuna felt something. Her body was burning and her back was in pain! She could feel that something is coming out her back. She felt it before when trying to save Konoka and now it is happening all over again!

Suddenly, feathers wings sprung out of her back like a peacock spreading its wings...

Motoko and Tsuruko could only watch in shock what happened to Setsuna. Setsuna looked at herself and was shocked by her own appearance.

"I am scared...Help me, Tsuruko Nee-Chan, Motoko Nee-Chan!" Setsuna was shaken and was crying in pain.

Tsuruko approached Setsuna and gently touched her wings. She smiled and hugged Setsuna in her arms.

"You are not a demon." Setsuna could not explain Tsuruko's actions but she wished that all of which were not true.

"When I found out who you really are...I wished that all of these are not true...I wish that you are just a normal girl. A normal girl who want to live a normal life." Tsuruko tries to calm down the now hysterical Setsuna.

"Despite of who you really are, you are still our Setsuna. You are part of family and I will treat you like family." Tsuruko answered gently.

"I am with you, Setsuna!" Motoko held Setsuna's hands firmly and looked at her sincerely. "You are the best baby sister a girl will ever have!''

Setsuna questioned 'What about Nee-Chan's parents?

"Don't worry. The only other person who know your secret is Konoe Sama and he promise not to reveal to anyone." Tsuruko answered back while gently stroking Setsuna's hair.

Setsuna cried out in tears and hugged the two sisters.

An hour later, Setsuna's wings shrunk back into her body and Motoko brought her back to her room to rest. Somehow, Setsuna is unable to control the wings and the two Aoyama sisters decided to guide her on her new powers first thing tomorrow.

Motoko came out of Setsuna's room and Tsuruko was looking at the blue sky in the garden.

Motoko approached Tsuruko. "Nee Chan...you shouldn't have told Setsuna about her past. She might not be able to take it at her age.'

Tsuruko smiled and spoke "She might be young but Setsuna is actually more strong willed than you think."

Motoko give a sign and spoke "So, what about Otou-Sama and Okaa-Sama? We can keep Setsuna's secret now but sooner or later..."

Tsuruko just smiled "I'll deal with them when that time come. Right now, Setsuna needs us. She is very confused now and need our support."

Tsuruko knew in her heart that her parents will kick Setsuna out of the Aoyama Clan if they ever knew the truth. Already, her father, Sanshiro objected having Setsuna in the family, as she is a complete stranger. It was the sheer determination of Tsuruko and the encouragement of Kenji that actually made Setsuna stayed.

But there was a condition. Setsuna was not allowed to have the Aoyama family name.

But Tsuruko didn't care and she had explained to Setsuna that it is not the family name that is important but who she was.

"Be strong, Setsuna...I could see that your path in life will not be an easy one and I hoped that you'll choose the right path in life." Tsuruko peaked at a sleeping Setsuna and say a little prayer for her well being.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's notes: A lot of tears in this one. Well, I hope everyone will like it. The next few chapters will be fast forward a few years later. Hope u will like it. See U!


	6. Accqutiance

BROKEN WINGS-A NEGIMA/LOVE HINA CROSSOVER

The characters in this story are not related to me but to their respective creators.

Note: The year now is 2001. Setsuna is 12 years old, Motoko is 19 years old and Tsuruko is 27 years old. Love Hina has just ended it's run.

Act 5-Acquaintance

Tsuruko took a deep breath. She looked around her. There was nothing but trees and more trees. The night skies are taking advantage of the surroundings making the entire area like a maze.

"Damn!"

Tsuruko was cursing herself for losing a demon that is on the run. Just an hour ago, Her husband, Kenji and herself were doing extermination for a local village. It was supposed to be a routine job.

But when the demon ambushed the couple, Kenji took a bad fall and sprained his ankle. Kenji kept saying it was all right but Tsuruko ordered him to stay put while she went looking for the demon by herself.

Now, Tsuruko is at a loss. She could feel an evil presence lurking around her, waiting the chance to strike on her. Tsuruko felt the trees are playing tricks on her but kept her cool. One wrong move and she can say good-bye to this world.

"Where are you?" Tsuruko spoke to herself.

The evil looked at Tsuruko from a corner. Its breathing was heavy and staring at Tsuruko with lustful eyes. The urge to kill Tsuruko was strong and without a doubt, waiting for the right moment.

Tsuruko faced right and took a deep breath. Somehow, the evil is very close to her. She closed her eyes and concentrates her energy on finding that one strike to finish this.

Seeing Tsuruko has turned her back around, the evil knew this is the right moment and with all of it strength, ran towards Tsuruko!

Tsuruko felt the evil's presence and pull her sword out of the sheath slowly. She turned swiftly with the sword almost out of the sheath when suddenly, she felt another presence coming from the left!

The presence is fast but yet familiar.

"Tsuruko Nee-chan!" She heard her name being called!

"That voice! Could it be..." Tsuruko wondered.

Within a split of a second, a familiar figure with a small bundle of hair tied on her head appeared! She chanted a spell with a talisman on her left hand and a small red flame ignited on the talisman!

The evil is heading toward them with a shrinking scream but Tsuruko and her mysterious ally stood their ground.

Her ally threw the fire straight at the evil and the evil was engulfed in flame! The evil let out a horrible scream that shook the forest!

"Now! Tsuruko Nee-chan!" Her ally ordered Tsuruko to use her final blow.

Tsuruko know this is her chance!

"Shin Mei Ryu Ohei! Zan Dan Ken!"

Tsuruko slashed her sword horizontal at the evil and in a flash, the evil's upper body shifted to the left and fell to the ground.

The evil's body was still in flames and struggling to move but it couldn't and within moments, it stops moving and the flame consume it totally.

Tsuruko approached her mysterious ally and wondered if she is the one she is hoping to see.

"Setsuna, is that you?"

Her ally turned around and gives out a small smile to her.

"I am back, Tsuruko Nee-chan."

"It's good to have you back, Setsuna." Tsuruko smiled and hugged Setsuna in her arms while the flames continued to burn into the night...

Two hours later, Tsuruko and Kenji brought Setsuna back to Shin Mei Ryu Dojo. Kenji's leg was bandaged up from the fall and is now resting in the master bedroom. Tsuruko passed a glass of water to her husband.

"Thank you, Dear." Kenji took the glass and drank it slowly.

"You know you should be more careful next time." Tsuruko advised Kenji as she held his hand tightly.

"I am okay but if it wasn't for Setsuna, you will be the one getting hurt." Kenji told Tsuruko.

Tsuruko was a bit insulted but held her pride. " Well, I can handle that demon myself ever without Setsuna's help"

Kenji let out a little giggle " Yeah...right. But you are glad that she came back, don't you?"

Tsuruko know her husband too well. Her face was red in embarrassment and playfully punched her husband's face.

"Baka Kenji."

Tsuruko came out of the room and went to look for Setsuna. She knows that Setsuna will return to her own room and truth enough, there she was.

A twelve year old girl looking at her personal belongings in her room. Setsuna held a small photo frame. A younger self with Tsuruko and Motoko in happier days.

She smiled to herself and remembers the times they had. But now the dojo seemed quiet with Motoko and she moved out of the dojo years ago.

Setsuna remembered one night, three years ago, Motoko and Tsuruko had a heated argument. She wasn't really sure what actually happened but Motoko was upset that Tsuruko married Kenji and she is giving up Shin Mei Ryu sword arts.

Motoko blamed Kenji for ruining her sister's life. After that, Motoko moved out to Tokyo and according to Tsuruko, she stayed in a place called Hinata Inn that apparently, the landlord was a guy who is a total weakling but single-handed caught hold of Motoko's sword with his bare hands.

Motoko's sword skills were fast and swift that only a few in Shin Mei Ryu could see her sword's movement. For an outsider to catch Motoko's sword, that landlord must really be someone.

"Maybe I could learn something from Motoko's landlord." Setsuna giggled to herself.

"Setsuna." Tsuruko called out to her.

She turned around to see Tsuruko entering her room.

"Tsuruko Nee-Chan." Setsuna greeted her and place the photo frame on her desk.

Tsuruko looked around Setsuna's room and proudly told her "I kept your room just like you left it."

"Arigato, Tsuruko Nee-Chan. it's good to be back home." Setsuna smiled back at her.

"Well, let's have a girl's talk. I haven't spoken to you in ages." Tsuruko told Setsuna.

"Sure." Setsuna was happy to hear that and both of them sat on Setsuna's bed.

The two young ladies sat on the bed, facing each other in their nightgowns.

"So, how's Konoe Sama?" Tsuruko asked.

"He's fine. He helped me a lot these few years, teaching me how to control my powers, practicing Kendo everyday, studying for my exams and learning some simple Shikigami skills from Konoe Sama." Setsuna replied.

Setsuna's training amazed Tsuruko. "That's amazing. I guess that fire you created was taught by Konoe Sama."

"Yes. It's quite a simple trick really. I'll teach you some other time." Setsuna modestly told Tsuruko.

"Since when did you start being the master to me? Huh?" Tsuruko teased Setsuna and started tickling her.

Setsuna laughed from Tsuruko's tickling.

"Hahaha! Stop it, Tsuruko Nee-Chan!"

The two girls laughed and playfully teasing each other. After five minutes, Setsuna asked, "Tsuruko Nee-Chan, how is Kenji-San?"

"Oh, he is fine. Can't believe that my husband sprain his ankle when chasing a demon. If this come out, he will be the laughing stock of Shin Mei Ryu...but he's still my husband and I still love him." Tsuruko say in a bashful manner.

Setsuna could feel that Tsuruko really love Kenji. She then asked, "Why did Motoko left us? She say you are giving up Shin Mei Ryu for him."

Tsuruko smiled at her "Setsuna, there'll come a time when a woman will do anything for the person she love. Motoko felt that I betrayed her and will leave her forever. But the truth is, I will always be there for her no matter what, cause she is my sister. Motoko has never experienced falling in love with a man before...if she did, she might think likewise."

"I don't really understand, Tsuruko Nee-Chan." Setsuna scratched her head.

Tsuruko answered back " You are still young. When you are much older and find someone you like, you will understand."

Setsuna give a nod and lazed on the bed. The pillow was soft and cozy behind her head, unlike the one she had at Konoe mansion that is hard like a rock.

Tsuruko then asked "So why did you come back?"

"Oh, Konoe Sama is visiting the Yamaichi Shrine in two days time and he know that I missed home so he allowed me to return home first. I'm overseeing the preparation for his arrival at the shrine before the actual day."

Setsuna was glad that Konoe Eishun was a reasonable man. After Tsuruko got married and Motoko left home, Setsuna was like a lost sheep. Tsuruko know that Setsuna has a lot of potential and if she want to know more about her past, she needs to have the skills to prepare herself in the future.

She requested Konoe Eishun to take Setsuna in and he agreed. Konoka had already went to Tokyo to stay with her grandfather after the attempted kidnapping on her.

To Eishun, Setsuna is like a second daughter to him. Setsuna's first year was tough, training everyday and studying for her exams. Ever though she doesn't go to school like normal kids do, she had a private tutor, Mayumi-San.

Mayumi was a nice lady with a lot of hearts and patient. By the end of the first year, Setsuna had two A and three B in all her subjects. She was quite proud of herself and gives Mayumi a present as a gratitude for her effort.

Unfortunately, Mayumi died in a car accident two years ago and Setsuna was really upset but she always remember Mayumi's teaching. At the end of that year, she scored four A and a Bs on her own. She was happy that she didn't let Mayumi down.

Setsuna then shyly asked Tsuruko "Tsuruko-Nee Chan, do you want to come along to Yamaichi Shrine tomorrow?"

Tsuruko declined her offer. "I am sorry, Setsuna. But Kenji will fumble if I leave him alone in the house."

Setsuna felt disappointed but Tsuruko pat her head and smiled at her "You're a big girl now. I am confident that you can handle it smoothly. Have faith in yourself."

Hearing that give Setsuna some confidence, hopefully everything will go well when she go to Yamaichi shrine tomorrow.

The next day, Setsuna, wearing her usual white dojo gear and red skirts arrived at the front gates of Yamaichi Shrine. She heard from Eishun that the Shrine is one of the most holy places in Kyoto and has a history of almost 500 years.

Setsuna entered the gates and a young priestess approached her.

"Excuse me, can I help you, young one?" The priestess asked Setsuna.

"I was sent by Konoe Eishun Sama to see the head priest. This is the proof of my visit." Setsuna presented a letter to the priestess.

The priestess read the contents and spoke "I see, please wait here, Setsuna-San."

She turned around and entered the shrine. Setsuna looked around her. The temple is filled with trees and bonsai plants everywhere. It's not as big as Konoe Shrine is but it does have it's own style.

Then an another female priestess in her twenties approached Setsuna.

She spoke "My master awaited you. This way, Setsuna San."

The priestess looked at Setsuna and for a spilt second, the priestess paused and stares at Setsuna's face.

Setsuna looked back at her and wondered what happened to the priestess? "Excuse me...Miko-San?" She asked.

The priestess came out of her trance and apologizes Setsuna.

"Huh? Oh, sorry...this way, Setsuna San."

The priestess led the way and as they walked along the hallway, the priestess kept looking at Setsuna with a strange stare.

They entered a garden and Setsuna saw a figure standing on a small bridge. The figure was looking at a small pond and threw something into the pond.

Setsuna and the priestess went nearer to the figure and now clearly see a beautiful lady on the bridge. She was dressed in white and red skirt and had long straight hair just like Tsuruko.

The lady was holding bread crumbs in her hand and threw some of it in the pond.

Setsuna could see some Koi fishes swimming around the pond and the breadcrumbs surrounding them excited them .The priestess stops in front of the lady and bow to her.

"Midori Sama, the representative from Konoe Sama has arrived."

Midori stop her feeding and face Setsuna. Setsuna bowed to her and Midori smiled back.

"Welcome to Yamaichi Shrine, Setsuna San. I am the head priestess, Yamaichi Midori."

"It's a honor to meet you, Midori Sama." Setsuna replied.

Midori approached Setsuna with grace and asked her "Konoe Sama will be coming here in two days time and he sent you to oversee his arrival."

"Yes. He will be arriving in two days." Setsuna looked at her with butterflies in her stomach.

To Setsuna, Midori is like Tsuruko. Beautiful and gentle.

"Everything is going smoothly, Setsuna San. You can inform Konoe Sama that he will receive a warm welcome when he arrived." Midori told Setsuna with a smile on her face.

Setsuna kept her cool and calmly told Midori "I will inform him. If there's nothing else, I will like to make a move."

"Very well, have a pleasant day. Shoko!" Midori asked the same priestess who accompanies Setsuna and she responded.

"Yes, Midori Sama?" Shoko answered.

"Escort our guest to the main gate. Setsuna San, I will see you again." Midori bowed to her and she returned the bow.

Then Midori turned around and continued to look at the Koi fishes.

As Setsuna and Shoko walked back to the main gates, Shoko had some doubts on her own and when they finally arrived at the gate, Setsuna turned around and bowed to Shoko

"I take my leave. Goodbye."

"Wait, Setsuna San!" Shoko shouted to Setsuna. She stopped and looked at Shoko.

"Is something wrong, Shoko San?" Setsuna asked.

"Ehhh...Nothing. Nothing at all. Have a safe trip, Setsuna San." Shoko told her.

Setsuna didn't bother what Shoko was thinking and say goodbye to her. Little did she know that her path with Shoko would cross again in the near future…

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay. But here is the continuation of the next chapter. Now the girls have grown up. Motoko is still at Tokyo and Love Hina has just ended it runs. So do you know who is the guy who caught hold of Motoko's sword in Love Hina? In the next chapter, another familiar character will appear from Negima. Make a guess...


	7. Twist of Fate

BROKEN WINGS-A NEGIMA/LOVE HINA CROSSOVER

The characters in this story are not related to me but to their respective creators.

Act 6-Twist of fate

Today, Setsuna woke up three hours before dawn. She went straight to the dojo. The dojo is still sparkling clean after all these years. She held her wooden sword and started practicing her kendo.

Her practice woke up Tsuruko and she came into to the dojo. She kept quiet as Setsuna took her practice seriously.

"She is getting better all these years." Tsuruko spoke to herself.

Ever though she and Motoko have taught her the basics of Kendo and some of the Shin Mei Ryu sword arts, Setsuna never slack any of it and had mastered with such grace and timing.

Setsuna finally ended her practice and took a breather. Tsuruko clapped her hands for her.

"Good morning, Tsuruko Nee-chan!" Setsuna greeted her.

"Good morning, Setsuna." Tsuruko held a towel and passed it to her.

Setsuna started cleaning off the sweats in her face with Tsuruko looking at her gently.

"You're grown a lot, Setsuna." Tsuruko spoke.

"No, Tsuruko Nee chan. You and Motoko Nee-chan are much better than me and I still have much to learn from both of you." Setsuna replied.

"Well, when Motoko come back, we can have a little sparring contest to see who is better." Tsuruko placed her hands on Setsuna's shoulders and Setsuna looked her with a small smile.

"You better wash up. You have a busy day ahead." Tsuruko used Setsuna's towel and rub Setsuna's hair with it.

"Hai, Tsuruko Nee chan." Setsuna then walked out the dojo and into the house.

Setsuna took a quick shower and wore her white gear and red skirt in her room. She dries her hair with a dryer and tied a bundle of her hair on the left side.

She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Okay, Setsuna. Don't screw up today." She said to herself in front of the mirror.

She then looked at her traveling bag that is placed next to her bed. She paused for a second and went to open her bag.

She searches the contents and pull out a small sword with the sheath still with it. She looked at the sword and remembers what Tsuruko told her six years ago. Her biological mother gave the sword when she was still an infant.

She hoped that someday, she could find out who her parents were and where are they now. She brought it along during her stay with Konoe Eishun as a sole reminder that she is different from normal people.

Someday, she will have to leave them.

She placed the small sword into her waist belt and then took her long sword, Homura, a gift by Motoko before she left to Tokyo. She proceeds to the main gate where Tsuruko was waiting outside in her dojo gear.

"What are you doing here, Tsuruko Nee-chan?" Setsuna asked.

"I'm seeing you off. Take care of yourself." Tsuruko answered.

"Don't worry. Konoe Sama has his other bodyguards with him too." Setsuna smiled at her.

"Well, get moving. You're going to be late." Tsuruko pat her shoulder.

"Thank you, Tsuruko Nee-chan. See you!" Setsuna waved to her and then she walked out of the main gate.

"Be careful, Setsuna." Tsuruko whispered to herself as she watched Setsuna took off.

Ten minutes later, Setsuna arrived at the foot of Yamaichi Shrine. She looked around the surrounding to make sure that no one is snooping in the forest. Then she heard footsteps. Not one or two but a group of footsteps.

She turned to where the footsteps are coming from and could see a familiar group approaching her. She went towards the group and bowed down to them.

"Good Morning, Konoe Sama." Setsuna greeted the group.

The group stopped and a man dressed in white walked up to Setsuna and spoke.

"Good Morning, Setsuna." Eishun greeted back to her.

Setsuna stood up and looked at the people with Eishun. There were four of them. She was able to recognize three of them, namly, Fujimaru, a top spear fighter, which Setsuna spar with him sometimes.

Kimiko, a Jyufutsukai who assist Eishun in certain matters which Setsuna had no idea what it is and Daisuke, a big burly man with a heart of gold carried a large broad sword on his back. He gave a lot of advice to Setsuna about combat experience.

Setsuna looked at the last man who was with Eishun. The man had short sharp hair and some unshaved beard on his chin. He was smoking a cigarette and looked kind of tired. She never meets this person before at Konoe Mansion and wondered who he was.

"Setsuna?" Eishun asked.

"Yes, Konoe Sama?" Setsuna answered to her master.

"Is everything ready?" Eishun asked again.

"Yes. Midori Sama is expecting you already." Setsuna replied.

"Good. Let' s proceed." Eishun ordered his followers.

They walked up the stairs and arrived at the main gates. A group of female priestess waited in front of them with Yamaichi Midori in the center.

They bowed to Eishun and greeted "Welcome, Konoe Sama!"

Midori approached Eishun and greet him.

"Welcome to Yamaichi Shrine, Konoe Sama."

"It's been a while, Midori San." Eishun answered.

"Come in and please, your men can rest at the guest room." Midori welcome the group and they walked into the main hallway.

Eishun and the tired looking man entered the main hall while Setsuna and the others entered the guest room that is two rooms away from the main hall.

Setsuna then asked Daisuke "Daisuke San, who is that gentleman with Konoe Sama?"

"He is an old friend of Konoe Sama. Heard that he came on behalf of Kantou Magic Association to visit Midori Sama on some important matters." Daisuke answered.

"Kantou Magic Association." Setsuna remembered Eishun mentioning this association.

His father-in-law is the head of this association which will made Konoka his granddaughter. Setsuna's mind is wondering what Konoka is doing now at Tokyo.

"Excuse me." A voice broke her concentration.

Shoko entered the guestroom holding a tray with some cups and a pot. She placed the tray on the table and started pouring tea into the cups.

"Please, enjoy your tea." Shoko presented the tea to the guests.

She saw Setsuna and greeted her. "Good Morning, Setsuna San."

"Good Morning, Shoko San." Setsuna greeted back.

The bodyguards began to take their drinks and went back to their seats. Setsuna took her drink and started to slip a bit. Shoko looked at Setsuna again and she looked back.

" Is there something wrong, Shoko San?" Setsuna asked her.

Shoko was taken aback by Setsuna's question.

She asked "Huh? Can I ask you something in private, Setsuna San? "

Setsuna looked at the rest of the bodyguards and they were just minding their own business. She felt that it would be all right to leave the room for a while.

"Okay." Setsuna replied.

The two girls went out of the room and they walked near the balcony of the shrine.

"What is it?" Setsuna wondered.

Shoko began to ask, "You look very familiar. Have I ever meet you before?"

Setsuna couldn't remember seeing Shoko before. Furthermore two days ago was the first time she meet Shoko.

"I am sorry but I never meet you before in my life." Setsuna kindly told Shoko off.

Shoko apologize to her "I see…maybe I mistaken you as someone else."

"It's okay." Setsuna accepted her apologizes.

Shoko felt disappointed but she wants Setsuna to answer one more question.

"Can you tell me what is your family name?"

Setsuna was surprised that Shoko will asked that question. She doesn't want to reveal much about her past and furthermore, the Aoyama family had disallowed her to use their family name.

Setsuna answered softly to her "I am sorry but I don't have a family name. I don't ever know who my parents were."

"I am sorry to hear that. For a moment, I thought you are Konoe Sama's daughter." Shoko could also felt the sadness from Setsuna.

Setsuna smiled a bit "Konoe Sama treated me like family. His only daughter is now in Tokyo with her grandfather."

Then Shoko saw Setsuna's small sword on her waist belt. She looked at it and felt something very familiar about it.

"That small sword…" She pointed at it.

"Setsuna told her " This sword…actually my mother…my biological mother give it to me when I am still an infant."

Shoko then remember something tragic from the past. She began to feel nervous and started shaking in her hands.

Setsuna looked at her and was worried.

"Are you okay, Shoko San?" She asked.

Then like a reflex, Setsuna saw something moving near the forest behind them! A shadow is moving! But not one! But a group!

"Intruders!" Setsuna spoke to herself and quickly ran back to the guestroom!

"Everyone! We got company!" She shouted to her comrades! Fujimaru and Daisuke took their weapons and asked Setsuna.

"Are you sure, Setsuna?" Daisuke asked the young sword lady.

"I saw a group moving near the forest! We got to warn Konoe Sama!" Setsuna confirmed to the group.

Himiko then ordered Daisuke and Fujimaru "Setsuna and I will go and protect Konoe Sama! The two of you will go and intercept the enemy!"

"Okay! Let's goes, Daisuke San!" Fujimaru told his big ally.

"I'm itching for some exercises!" Daisuke held his broad sword firmly and both of them proceeded out to the main entrance.

"Setsuna! We have to protect Konoe Sama!" Himiko ordered Setsuna.

"Hai, Himiko San!" Setsuna followed behind her, leaving Shoko behind.

Shoko wanted to ask Setsuna something very important about the small sword and stop Setsuna.

"Setsuna San!"

Stopped by her call, Setsuna turned around.

"I am sorry, Shoko San! But it have to wait!" Setsuna then headed towards the guestroom.

Shoko could not do anything but see Setsuna's back moving away from her. Setsuna and Himiko entered the main hall and saw Eishun, Midori and the gentleman together.

Eishun was surprised by their appearance and asks, "What happened?"

"Intruders, Konoe Sama! We got to get out of here!" Himiko replied.

Midori was shocked and ordered her followers "Order our women to take positions!"

The followers knew what Midori meant and ordered the rest of the followers to take arms!

"Who could it be?" Eishun wondered.

"We don't know yet, Konoe Sama. But it's very dangerous for you to stay here!" Himiko told her master.

The gentleman then spoke "Eishun, we can't stay here. Is there any way out?"

"Yes, the secret exit through the rear garden." Midori answered. She looked around and saw Shoko who just ran into the same room.

"Shoko San!" Midori ordered her follower.

"Yes, Midori Sama?" She responded.

She ordered Shoko "Lead Konoe Sama and the others through the secret exit through the rear garden!"

"Understood, Midori Sama! This way, Konoe Sama." Shoko went in front of Eishun and the others and through another door at the end of the main hall.

The gentleman then ordered Himiko and Setsuna "Himiko San and Ojou chan to take the rear. I cover the front!"

Setsuna looked at the gentleman and wondered who he is giving orders like that. But now it is not the time to ask.

Shoko took the front with the gentleman behind. Eishun is in the middle with Himiko and Setsuna at the rear. As they entered the rear garden, they did not encounter any interference.

Shoko went to a giant boulder at the rear end and next to it, was a stone statue of a lion. She placed her hand into the mouth of the stone lion and a click sound could be heard. The boulder began to move and a secret entrance is revealed!

"This way! It will lead you out of the shrine and into the main path back to town!" Shoko told the group.

"Thank you, Shoko San!" Setsuna thanks her and Eishun and the others begin to enter the secret entrance.

Shoko looked on as Setsuna and the others went in and pray for their safety.

The group kept running along the secret tunnel and finally saw a light at the end of it!

"We are almost there!" The gentleman shouted to the rest. They finally came out and looked around them. It was a path leading back to the town.

"Keep your eyes peeled! There might be an ambush here!" The gentleman ordered Setsuna and Himiko.

The group walked slowly with Setsuna looking in all direction while still advancing. Himiko held her talismans firmly while the gentleman cracked his fists and loosed it again.

The gentleman then stop moving and the rest followed.

"What's wrong?" Eishun asked.

The gentleman took out a cigarette and began to light up. Setsuna was shocked by the gentleman's action!

"What are you doing?" She shouted at him.

The gentleman took a puff and then in an instant, he throws the cigarette like a knife straight at a nearby tree! There was a scream!

"AHHH!" A black figure fell off the branches and landed on the ground!

"An assassin!" Setsuna shouted!

Then out of nowhere, eight figures dressed in black surrounded them! All of them held swords and spears!

"Stay close with me, Konoe Sama!" Setsuna told Eishun and he was pushed behind Setsuna's back.

The assassins jumped at them! Himiko threw her talismans at two of them. A red flame ignited from the talismans and hit the assassins! They were burning up in flames and screaming in pain!

Setsuna held her ground and blocked an attacker's sword. Another one tried to stab her with a spear! She flip backwards at great speed and chop the spear into two! The spear assassin was shocked that his weapon was broken and retreated back.

Setsuna held her sword fimly and shouted "Shin Mei Ryu Ohei! San Fu Ken!" An energy wave slashed through the ground and blow away the two assassins off the ground!

Suddenly another assassin came from behind and wants to stab Setsuna with a knife! Setsuna couldn't react in time but at this moment, the gentleman jumped and kicks Setsuna's attacker off!

She looked at her rescuer and thanks him.

"Thank you, Mister…"

"Takahata. Takahata Takamichi!" He smiled at Setsuna.

She tells Takamichi "Setsuna."

Suddenly, a dark figure came down from the sky! He was wearing an Oni mask and dresses traditional clothing. He was holding a long stick on his right hand and his presence stopped everyone.

Setsuna and Takamichi saw their new enemy and felt that this person was different from the others.

Setsuna saw the long stick and know that there is a sword hidden in it.

She told Takamichi "Takahata San! Take Konoe Sama away! I will handle this guy!"

"Are you sure, Setsuna?" Takamichi asked her, wondering why.

"You don't have a weapon with you! I do! Now go!" Setsuna ordered Takamichi this time around.

"Okay! But be careful!" Takamichi ran off and saws Eishun is with Himiko who just taken down the last assassin.

"Takamichi! Where is Setsuna?" Eishun asked.

"We got to go! Setsuna will catch up later!" Takamichi informed Eishun.

Eishun know that there's nothing he could do but pray for Setsuna's safety.

"All right!" Eishun listened to Takamichi and they ran away from Setsuna.

Setsuna looks at her opponent and felt uneasy. The Oni mask was scary and he was very calm. Setsuna pointed her sword firmly at her opponent and he began to pull out his sword from the sheath.

Setsuna moved slowly to the left while he moved right. He showed no openings for Setsuna to attack and Setsuna was getting worried.

"Got to take this slowly." Setsuna spoke to herself.

The masked man spoke "What's wrong, young one? Afraid?"

"I am not." Setsuna told him off.

"If you are not, then prepare yourself!" He shouted at her and dashed at high speed!

Setsuna blocked the first attack! The masked man tried to attack her on the left but Setsuna blocked the next one!

The masked man moved three steps back. He jumps above Setsuna and want to strike from the rear! Setsuna raised her sword, Homura and with all her strength, swings it behind and blocks the next attack!

She immediately rolls forwards and quickly turned to face the masked man!

"You are good! But not good enough!" He told Setsuna and then with a swing of his sword "Fu Shin Ken!"

The swords became ten! No! Twenty! No! Hundred! Setsuna was shocked and tried to block the incoming swords! She knew that only one of them is real but which one?

She blocked two on her right and three on the left but they are too fast for her and then she felt a blade hit her right arm!

"Ouch!" Setsuna dropped Homura to the ground! She felt to the ground and the masked man pointed the sword at her face!

"You still have much to learn." The masked man spoke to Setsuna.

Her mind is filled with doubts. Tsuruko, Motoko, Konoka and everyone she knew all in her mind.

"Is this the end?" Setsuna wondered to herself.

"Setsuna San!" A voice broke through!

An arrow pierce between them and the masked man moved a few steps back! His Oni mask suddenly came off and Setsuna saw her opponent's face!

It was an older looking man. His face had a scar on the right cheek and his eyes had a sad look. Setsuna then wondered who fired that arrow. She saw a familiar figure holding a bow and arrow nearby.

"Shoko San!" Setsuna called out to her!

Shoko aimed at the man but then he looked at Shoko and for a brief second, Shoko was surprised by this man's face.

"It's…It's you…" Shoko lowered her bow and the man quickly grabs his Oni mask and moved back!

He shouted to Setsuna "What's your name, young one?"

Setsuna stood up and shouted her name "Setsuna!"

"My name is Karas! We will meet again, Setsuna!" Karas then throw a smoke bomb in front of them and disappeared into the forest.

Setsuna took a deep breath. She was lucky. If Shoko hasn't come to her aid, she will be dead now.

"Setsuna San!" Shoko came to her.

Setsuna held her injured arm and took Homura with her left arm.

"You are hurt!" Shoko looked at her injuries.

"It's just a scratch." Setsuna tried to calm Shoko down.

Then she saw Fujimaru and Daisuke behind Shoko.

"Everyone!" Setsuna called out to her comrades.

Daisuke waved back to Setsuna and came to her.

"Are you all right?" Setsuna asked them.

" We're both all right. Where's Konoe Sama?" Fujimaru asked her.

"He went off with Takahata San and Himiko San first. They should be safe now." Setsuna answered.

"Setsuna San, you are hurt!" Daisuke looked at Setsuna's injured hand.

"I am okay. Let's go and find Konoe Sama!" Setsuna used a handkerchief and wrap her wound.

They then turned around and headed to the same direction where Eishun headed…

Soon after, Setsuna's group returned to Konoe Mansion where Eishun and the others have safely returned. Eishun saw Setsuna is injured and immediately ordered his men to tend to her injury.

The bodyguards took a rest and Shoko was invited as a guest in the mansion.

Later that night, Setsuna took a rest in her room at Konoe Mansion and looked at her injured hand. Karas really showed her what fear is. She was afraid that she will die and tears begin to drop from her eyes.

A knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Setsuna asked while cleaning off her tears.

"It's me, Shoko."

"It's opened." Setsuna answered.

Shoko opens the door and entered the room.

"How are you, Setsuna San?" Shoko asked.

"I am all right. Look!" Setsuna showed her bandaged hand and started twitching the fingers.

"That's fine, Setsuna San." Shoko took a chair and sat down.

Setsuna was lucky that Shoko came to her rescue but she is confused why Shoko didn't fire at Karas after looking at his face.

"Shoko San."

"Yes, Setsuna San?" Shoko answered.

"Earlier, what was it that you want to ask me earlier?" Setsuna asked Shoko.

Shoko looked at Setsuna and smile.

"Before that, you must answer a question."

"What is it?" Setsuna wondered.

"You told me that your small sword was given by your real mother. How did it happen?" Shoko asked her seriously.

"My guardian told me that I was abandoned near a stream at the high mountains of Kyoto. This sword was together with me when I was found. There was a letter in it. In it, my mother told me to live a normal life."

Setsuna couldn't tell Shoko the rest of the letter as it contains her demon secret. Setsuna then showed the small sword to Shoko.

Shoko looked at it and suddenly tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Shoko San?" Setsuna looked at her and wondered.

"I am sorry…but Setsuna San, there is something I must show you."

Shoko placed her hand into her clothes long sleeves and presented an identical small sword to Setsuna!

Setsuna's eyes opened wide and immediately asked, "Where did you get this sword?"

Shoko explained "This pair of swords belongs to the Sakurasaki family. You are a member of the Sakurasaki family and I am your mother's younger sister."

"You are my mother's sister…that means you know where my mother is!"

Setsuna was excited about the discovery and wanted Shoko to tell more!

"Please, Shoko San! Tell me! Where's my mother?"

Shoko knew in her heart that she couldn't keep the secret from a girl who is searching for her mother her whole life.

"Setsuna San…you must keep calm. Your mother…your mother, Sakurasaki Reiko has passed away."

Setsuna's life crumbled down by the news. Her only hope to find her mother is gone. Her eyes began to filled with tears and then she cried in Shoko's arms…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's notes: Now the truth is revealed but is Setsuna's mother really gone? Furthermore the mysterious man? Who is he? I know that Setsuna's sword is called Yuunagi in the manga…don't worry! That sword will appear soon…as some of you will know, Setsuna's parents were never mentioned and furthermore she has white hair and she wear contact lens to hide her real eyes. I will figure something about her real identifies and her family's past…Until then, See u!


	8. Love lost, Love Found

BROKEN WINGS-A NEGIMA/LOVE HINA CROSSOVER

The characters in this story are not related to me but to their respective creators.

Act 7

Setsuna is nervous. Today, she and Shoko arrived back at Yamaichi shrine. It's has been three days since the attack at the shrine. After initial investigation, the culprits were believed to be the Amakusa clan and several radicals who planned to overthrow Eishun out of power. Several of the members were arrested but the mastermind, Amakusa Tenmuji and his men escaped and their whereabouts are unknown.

Shoko reported back to Midori of her assistance to arrest the radicals and thanks Setsuna for her alertness in discovering the intruders beforehand. Shoko also informed Midori on Setsuna's relation to her and want Setsuna to stay here so that she can know more about her past.

Midori granted Setsuna permission to stay and the two girls then went to Shoko's room.

When they entered the room, Shoko went to the dressing table and took out a diary from the drawer.

"Here it is." Shoko handed over the diary to Setsuna.

"This is Okaa san's diary." Setuna looked at the dark red diary and flipped the yellowish pages. There were writings on it and in her heart, she knows that her mother wrote all of her feelings in this diary.

"Make yourself at home. I'll get you some tea." Shoko then left the room, leaving Setsuna alone.

She sat on a stone chair and started reading the pages...

7-8-1987

_"Otou-san want me to get married but am I ready to accept family life? Not a chance!"_

9-9-1987

_"A strange man fainted in the village. He is resting at the guestroom now. But strangely, I am attracted by his appearance. I think he is handsome."_

11-9-1987

_"The stranger woke up. I served some food to him and he thanks me! My heartbeat is beating fast! Is this love?"_

12-9-1987

_"The stranger doesn't remember his name and where he came from. But Otou-san welcomes him to stay here till he recovered. I suggested calling him "Taro" till he remembers who he is. Taro agreed and thanks me. I was so happy!"_

15-9-1987

_"Taro was a big help at the fields today. He was strong and he likes my food during lunch. I wondered what should I make for him tomorrow?"_

3-10-1987

_"It has been two weeks since Taro came to the village. Although, he still couldn't remember who he was. But he was happy and being with him...was the best thing that ever happen to me!"_

12-10-1987

_"Taro asked me to go to the festival tomorrow night! Oh dear...a date! What should I do?" _

13-10-1987

_"I went to the festival eventually and Taro and I had a wonderful time together. He won me a soft toy from the shooting gallery. I will treasure it dearly."_

5-11-1987

_"I am now on my bed, writing my diary. Why? Two days ago, I asked Taro to accompany me to the deep forests to gather some herbs but I sprain my leg and it was started to rain heavily. Taro carried me on his back until we found a small cave. Taro tends to my injuries and strangely enough, he seem to know what to do. He set up a fire, used herbs from the forest to heal my leg and making some food for me. It's like he know what is needed to be done without asking...for a man who have amnesia, he sure know a lot...maybe I will ask him where did he learn all those stuff..."_

8-11-1987

_"I asked Taro where he learn these skills. He told me he wasn't sure how but it's like a reflex action to him. Like he has done it before. I told him that maybe he is a medicine man or someone who_ _knows nature. He smiled back at me and gives me a daisy flower. That was so sweet!"_

13-12-1987

_"Some gangsters came to our village today. They trashed the stalls and harassing the villagers. I was walking alone when these gangsters started to harass me. I slapped at one of them and was very piss off! They wanted to beat me when Taro came to my aid. The gangsters surrounded Taro and tried to beat him. Unfortunately, Taro evades them and he held a wooden stick to defend himself. Then the most amazing thing happened. Taro held the stick like a katana blade and in a flash, he drove the gangsters away! Everyone cheered for Taro! I was happy that Taro came to my rescue but I could sense that Taro is unhappy..._

14-12-1987

_"Taro was quiet today. I went to ask him what's wrong but he refused to say it. He told me that I should stay away from him. I don't understand why he say that..."_

25-12-1987

_"Taro really care for me! The same group of gangsters kidnapped me and Taro came to my rescue! He beat a whole group of them, with a sword that I never seen him holding before. Taro was like a knight in shining armor saving this "princess". It was really like in the movies or novels. Taro then apologizes to me for not coming sooner. I was touched, really!"_

27-12-1987

_"Taro told me of who he was. He came from a faraway place where they are different from normal humans. I asked him what is the difference and he took me to a cliff. We fell off the cliff! I was scared! But the most unbelievable thing happened to me! Taro had wings behind his back. He carried me up and we were flying! Yes! We are flying! It was amazing! We flew everywhere and the feeling was unexplained. Taro also told me his real name, Sora and he want me to keep his identify a secret. I promised that to him."_

5-1-1988

_"After telling my parents that Sora and I wanted to get marry, they were very excited for me and had started to make plans for the wedding. Sora told me that he like our village and loves me too..."_

6-2-1988

_"Tomorrow, I am getting married...I can't sleep now. Sora is probably feeling the same way too..."_

Setsuna flipped the diary and realized that her mother did not continue her diary until there were some entries on the 8th of December.

8-12-1988

_"My baby is coming out next month. Sora is happy for me but yet I could sense that he is worried but he refused to tell me why"_

18-1-1989

_"I finally see my baby after a long labor...my midwife didn't wanted me to see my baby initially. She told me my daughter is different but I didn't care. When I saw her, she have wings on her back and her hair was white. Sora told me that our daughter is a special girl but she cannot led a normal life. I told him I would love her with all my heart. Sora then give the name Setsuna for our daughter...Sakurazaki Setsuna, that's her name."_

19-1-1989

_"Sora used some magic seals on Setsuna and her wings shrunk into her back. He also used a permanent black hair dye to make her hair black. He told me that he does not want the other villagers to be afraid of Setsuna but yet I could hear bad rumors about Sora and Setsuna..."_

Setsuna finished reading the last entry of the diary but there is no indication of how her mother died and where is her father now.

Just then Shoko entered the room with some tea. She noticed Setsuna has finished reading the diary and spoke "So you know what happened to your parents."

"I know that my parents love me a lot but why they abandoned me as a infant? Shoko san, you must tell me why did Okaa San give up on me? Where is my Otou San now?"

Setsuna demanded to know the truth from Shoko. She looked at her with determined eyes that Shoko realized that her eyes were the same as her deceased sister.

"After finding out that Sora is not human, your grandfather was angry and called Sora a monster for cheating your mother. But your mother loves your father and you. So your grandfather couldn't do anything then. But then when your father went to get some herbs from the mountains and won't be back for a few days, your grandfather and some villagers plotted to kill you!"

"Your mother heard about it and did the only possible thing for you. She has to give up on you. That same day, she carried you into the forests but was chased by your grandfather. I guess that she tied you into a running stream and placed this sword which is our family heirloom on you. She then lied to everyone that she killed you and she was locked in her room by your grandfather."

Setsuna couldn't believe that people would go to such extent to hurt an innocent life.

"Then what happened?" She asked.

Shoko continued "When your father returned back from the mountains, the villagers refused to let him enter the village. Your grandfather warned him not to return the village and drove him away. But your father never leave but stood outside the gate for five days. Your mother was very upset but couldn't do anything then. Then it happened."

Shoko's voice went low and looked at Setsuna "Your mother escaped from her room and saw your father outside. Their reunion was short-lived as your grandfather confronted them. Your grandfather was really furious and took out a sword and want to stab your father but your mother got in the way and she… she paid the price."

"No, Okaa san." Hearing all this, Setsuna felt that it might be her fault to have created this tragedy, accidentally killed her mother.

"Your father was filled with rage, seeing your mother died in front of him. Suddenly black feather wings appeared from your father's back and he killed your grandfather in an instant!" Shoko was filled with sadness.

"Then your father began to slaughter the villagers like lambs and the entire village was destroyed completely. I survived cause your grandmother locked me in the basement and was not discovered. When it was over, I realized that I was the only one left. Your father disappeared and was never seen again."

Shoko's eyes were filled with tears and Setsuna realized that Shoko could never see her family anymore because of her father.

"I make my way to the neighboring village and saw Midori Sama who is there for a visit. I recuperated for a month there. I then returned to the village and salvage whatever I could find. Your mother was buried together with the rest of the villagers and their ashes are now resting in the shrine. Midori Sama is willing to take me in her shrine and I have been here ever since."

"Shoko San, why do you still care for me when my father killed your family?"

"I wanted to hate you but I realized I can't. Midori Sama told me your grandfather killed your mother was an accident and that your parents really loved each other in the end. It's sad that it had to end in tragedy." Shoko spoke softly to Setsuna.

"Thank you, Shoko San…for understanding my parents." Setsuna bowed to Shoko sincerely.

Shoko gently touched her fair cheeks and smiled.

"Do you want to see your mother's altar?" Shoko asked.

"Where is it?" Setsuna excitedly asked.

"This way." Shoko led her out of the room and through a set of hallway. Finally, they entered a room and there, Setsuna saw hundred of altars in the room. The altars were stacked onto the shelves and the room was giving a eerie atmosphere too.

The two girls walked into the room and make a corner into one of the shelves. Shoko began to search at the shelves infront of her and stop at one of the altars.

"Here it is." Shoko pointed the altar to Setsuna. She looked at it and there were some writings on the tablet.

"Sakurazaki Reiko

Born 23-6-1968

Deceased 4-2-1989"

"Okaa san...it's me, Setsuna." Tears began to flow from her eyes as she touched the altar. She knew in her heart that her mother can never come back to her again.

"Shoko san, is there any picture of my parents?" Setsuna wondered.

"I wished I could let you see them, unfortunately, all the pictures were destroyed during the carnage." Shoko replied disappointedly.

Setsuna felt disappointed and took a deep breath. She clapped her hands and says a little prayer to her mother's altar.

After that, she looked at Shoko and asked, "Can I stay here for a while? I want to talk to Okaa san."

"Sure. I will return to my room. See you later." Shoko then left Setsuna in the room.

Setsuna looked at her mother's altar and spoke "Okaa san...I never meet you before but I read your diary about you and Otou san...despite of who Otou san is, you still love him for who he is. I could understand why you have to give up me. I never blamed you but I wish I could see you again..."

Setsuna started to cry again and spoke again "I don't know if Otou san is still alive all these years but right now, I wanted to hold you in your arms but I guess it's impossible."

"Setsuna."

Her name was called and she turned around. A familiar longhaired lady and a shoulder length haired lady approached her.

Setsuna responded the two ladies by calling their names "Tsuruko Nee chan! Motoko Nee chan!"

Setsuna tightly hugged the two sisters and not wanting to let go.

"What's wrong, Setsuna?" Tsuruko replied.

"I finally found out what happened to my parents and why did they give up on me." Setsuna spoke softly with her eyes still red in tears.

Setsuna started telling the two sisters of the diary and her mother's altar and after five minutes of explaining...

"So this is your mother's altar?" Motoko asked.

"Yes. I just found out my family name is Sakurazaki." Setsuna replied.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna...a nice name your father choose." Tsuruko told her.

"Hmm. By the way, why are you two here?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh, we went to ask Konoe Sama where you were after the raids and he say you were here." Tsuruko answered back to her.

Setsuna remained quiet and then spoke "Well, let's not stay here anymore. Come, let's go to Shoko's room."

The three girls then walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"So, what are your plans now?" Tsuruko asked Setsuna.

"I don't know. Maybe I try to find my father...Shoko said that my father was not among the deceased so I believe that he might still be alive."

They arrived at outside Shoko's room but no one is there.

"Where is she?" Setsuna looked around but it seems that she didn't come back.

Tsuruko make a guess "Maybe she went to look for Midori Sama."

Setsuna hope she was right and then she asked Motoko "Motoko Nee Chan. I though you are still at Tokyo."

"The place I am staying is going some renovation works so I came back. When I heard about Konoe Sama was attacked, I immediately rushed back too but you people had already caught them." Motoko replied.

"Not all of them, I heard that their leader, Amakusa Temuji escaped with some of his followers. We don't know if they are going to plan another attack again." Tsuruko explained the two girls.

Setsuna also agreed that they might strike again and the swordman she fought, Karas as she remember. He also escaped with Amakusa too. She could still feel the sword from Karas pointing at her when they first met.

She really came close to death that time.

"There you are." A voice interrupted her. Setsuna saw it was Shoko approaching the trio.

Shoko seem excited "I just came back from Midori Sama, we just got a lead that Amakusa is hiding near the Kurosawa Shrine at the East Side!"

"We got to get there before he get away!" Tsuruko know that this is their chance to get him before he plotted another attack.

"How about Konoe Sama? Shouldn't we inform him first?" Setsuna asked.

"Midori Sama has already sent her fastest homing pigeon to inform Konoe Sama." Shoko told them.

"Then, it's settled. We'll go to the hideout and meet Konoe Sama over there." Tsuruko looked at the others and Setsuna and Motoko nodded their head.

"I am coming with you, Tsuruko San." Shoko volunteered.

"Are you sure, Shoko San? I mean, you just return home. How about Midori Sama?" Setsuna asked her.

"Midori Sama has allowed me to assist you. Furthermore, you are my niece. I can't let down my sister's daughter get hurt, right?" Shoko placed her hand on Setsuna's shoulder with a sense of responsibility.

Setsuna want to say no but at the current situation, it's better to have an extra hand.

"Okay." Setsuna told her.

"Let's go, then." Shoko took her bow and arrows and sling it on her back. The group of four then ran out of the main gate and headed to the East Side.

As they were heading there, Setsuna's heart felt very uneasy…

An hour later, Setsuna and the others had arrived at the hideout. They took cover near some bushes and observed the surroundings. There were several guards patrolling outside and each one is tough as they looked.

"So what's the plan, Tsuruko Nee Chan?" Motoko asked her elder sister.

Tsuruko knew that going by the front will be suicide and with three swords and a bow is not going to ever the odds. Eishun and the others will be arriving soon but if they waited any longer, Amakusa might escape again.

"We can take them, Tsuruko Nee Chan! Motoko and I will knock those without knowing what hit them" Setsuna seemed anxious and there was a reason for it. She could sense that Karas is also in there and taking him down is her target now.

"No, Setsuna! If we do that, we might cause an alarm and Amakusa will escape again!" Tsuruko warned Setsuna about the dangers now.

"But, Tsuruko Nee Chan…" Setsuna felt disappointed but kept her protest to herself.

"I got an idea. You guys create a diversion and I will sneak in from the back and drive Amakusa out of the open!" Motoko suggested.

"Just you alone, Motoko San?" Shoko wondered to the younger Aoyama sister.

"Leave that to me. I learn a few tricks at Tokyo which might come in handy." Motoko smiled with confidence in her.

"All right, Motoko. You head for the rear. Setsuna, you cover my back. Shoko San will be our sniper." Tsuruko ordered them and started the raid.

Tsuruko and Setsuna went closer to the shrine. Setsuna chanted a spell and a small fire appeared on her right index finger. She threw the fire onto some bushes and it started to ignite it. The smoke was getting bigger which attracted the guards.

One of them approached the smoke and without him knowing, Tsuruko knocked him from behind using the sheath of her sword. The rest of the guards have started to walk towards them.

Tsuruko know that this is the time to create a diversion and she threw the fallen guard towards them!

The guards were shocked by their fallen comrades and began to rise their swords! Tsuruko and Setsuna walked in front of them and held their swords!

"Its show time, boys!" Tsuruko smiled at the guards and both of them charged at the guards!

Motoko quietly sneak in using the mass bushes as cover and head for the rear of the shrine. She saw two guards patrolling on both sides. She waited for the guards to turn their back and with a quick dash, she immobilized the first guard with the sheath of her sword.

The other guard didn't notice the attack and was still looking around. Motoko dragged the unconscious guard into the bushes and went straight for the other guard. She threw a dart at the guard's neck and he went down like a deck of cards.

Motoko then opened the rear door and entered the shrine. She could hear some commotion and probably guess that Tsuruko and Setsuna are successful in distracting them. She faced no intervene and reached a door with three guards standing guard.

"Maybe they are in there." Motoko guesses that Amakusa is in there and took out something from her pocket. A wind up toy mouse came out of her pocket and she started winding it up. Then she let go the mouse and it went in front of the guards. The guards look at it, wondering what it is it. Then the mouse exploded releasing a smoke bomb!

"Thank you, Su." Motoko spoke to herself.

The guards were blinded and coughing which Motoko swings her sword and shouted "San Fu Ken!" An energy wave blasted the guards away to the wall and then Motoko rushed in the room.

"Nobody moves!" Motoko shouted as she rushes in! She saw a lady in black and a man wearing an Oni mask, holding a sword in his hand. Motoko looked at the lady and got a shock!

"It…it's you! Hino Yukari!" Motoko shouted her name and the lady let an evil smile!

"It's been a long time, Shin Mei Ryu Musume!" Yukari chanted a spell and two demons appeared in front of her.

"So you are working for Amakusa! Where's he?" Motoko questioned her seriously.

"He was never here! This is all a trap to lure Konoe Sama here! But you kids have to ruin everything! No matter, I will kill you this time!" Yukari's voice was filled with vengeance!

"Yukari, the master's order is to kill Konoe Sama." The Oni mask sword man told her.

"I know that, Karas. But let me have some fun first! You'll go and take out those outside!" Yukari told Karas off but he remained calm and went through a secret door behind the wall.

"Wait!" Motoko shouted but the first demon, a big burly, ugly looking one used an axe, charging towards Motoko!

Motoko blocked the attack and with a swing, she shouted "Zan Dan Ken!" Another demon, a smaller one jumped in front of the first demon blocking the attack with his metal claws!

"Shoot!" Motoko cursed at herself but she kept calm and steadily raised her sword in a defensive position.

She hoped that Tsuruko and Setsuna have better luck than she is.

At this moment, Tsuruko took down the last guard and looked at Setsuna who ran towards her.

"That's the last one! But where's Amakusa?" Setsuna asked.

Suddenly, both of them felt Ki energy blasting towards them! The two girls jump out of harm's way! Setsuna then saw a familiar Oni mask in front of her!

"Karas!" She shouted his name! Shoko could also see Karas and her mind suddenly confused by the sight of him.

Tsuruko held her sword and looked at Karas. He's definitely not a pushover. Tsuruko looked at the confidence and the way he held his sword was a warrior of countless battles.

"Watch out, Tsuruko Nee Chan!" Setsuna warned her.

"We meet again, Setsuna." Karas spoke.

Setsuna's heart started beating faster which made her held her sword tighter. Tsuruko dashed at Karas hoping that Setsuna distracted him but he evades to the right and swing his sword at Tsuruko!

Tsuruko blocked it and shouted "Rai Mei Ken!"

Her sword released electricity and clashed with Karas's sword! The collusion created a shockwave, which sent both of them to the ground!

Karas landed soft while Tsuruko land hard on the ground and is knock unconscious!

"Tsuruko Nee Chan!" Setsuna quickly went in front of Tsuruko and held her sword at Karas!

Setsuna held her sword with both hands and Karas looked at her, sensing that Setsuna is not a threat.

"Setsuna. You can't defeat me. Give up and I will spare your life." Karas spoke in a serious manner.

"I won't!" Setsuna shouted back with anger but she is feeling very uneasy.

"Then so be it." Karas immediately ran towards her with his sword swinging to her right! Setsuna blocked with all her might and pushed Karas off balance! Karas moved a few steps back and shouted "Fu Shin Ken!"

Setsuna saw that skill again and this time, focus all her energy! She could see that the swords are going at high speed but despite how fast it's going, there is only one sword! She blocked the first two in front of her! Then another four! Three on her right! Three more on her left! Then she saw it! The only sword that is different looking from the others!

She shouted her attack "Shin Mei Ryu Ougi! Sen Kou Ken!" Her sword finally stops the attack, which now both swords collide each other!

Setsuna's face was very close to Karas and the Oni mask is making her heart pumping harder!

"You are good, Setsuna!" Karas praise her as they continued struggle with their swords! Karas immediately kicked Setsuna off balance and in a flash, disarmed Setsuna's sword off her hand!

"Impressive." Karas say that to her. Setsuna couldn't believe it that her enemy is praising her. But she is still at a disadvantage, Tsuruko is down and Motoko is still inside the shrine. Unless, she uses "_that_".

If she used it, she might be able to turn the tides and defeat Karas. If she's unable to summon it, it'll be the end for her!

She pulled two talismans from her pocket and started chanting. She threw the talismen onto Karas and a barrier appeared in between them.

"A barrier...you are full of suprises, Setsuna." Karas looked at the barrier and saw her clinging her fists together and shouting at the top of her voice and then it happened.

Shoko saw Setsuna's back is glowing and something is protruding out. Suddenly, a pair of white feathers wings appeared on Setsuna's back and Shoko was shocked by her apperance.

"She is like him...but her wings are white." Shoko mumbled to herself and quickly rushed towards them.

Karas looked at Setsuna but he doesn't seem shocked by her apperance. The barrier disappeared and Setsuna, with serious eyes, held her sword and started floating up in the sky. She dashed towards Karas with incredible speed and tried to hit him. Karas retreated back and looked that Setsuna was not infront of him.

"Where are you?" He asks the question to himself but yet his voice was calm. Setsuna immediately dashed down from behind and wanted to give him the final blow! But Karas flipped backward, completely avoiding Setsuna's attack!

"What?" Setsuna couldn't believe herself. Karas just avoided her attack with such ease.

Karas landed on the groud and spoke "Let me show you how to use your power." He clinged his fists and his back grew out a pair of black feathers wings!

"Black wings?" Setsuna was stunned by Karas' sudden apperance! Karas flew up and in a flash, knocked Setsuna down to the ground!

Shoko could not do anything but watch as Karas attacked Setsuna with no mercy!

Setsuna felt her strength is falling with every attack and Karas is stronger and faster than she in every way is! She is unable to see where Karas is going to strike her next.

Shoko watched the attack on Setsuna. She was terrified not because Karas is attacking Setsuna but who Karas really is. Her mind is confused, seeing the black wings killing the white wings each other.

Her mind recalled the screaming and pleading of her family and fellow villagers being killed by the same man. The same man who is about to do the most unforgiving act now!

Shoko immediately shouted to Karas "Stop it, Sora! Setsuna is your daughter!"

Her words completely stop time. Karas stop his attack and look at Setsuna who is now covered with bruises. Setsuna looked back at him, confused with anxiety.

She asked "Otou San?" You are my Otou San?"

Shoko went in front of Setsuna and spoke to Karas "Sora, do you remember me? I am your wife's sister, Sakurasaki Shoko. You used to play with Reiko and me in the village. Reiko loved you and this girl, she is your daughter, Setsuna.

Karas lowered his sword and removed his mask. Setsuna looked at the man who is supposedly her father. Her father showed no emotions but spoke in a deep voice.

"You are my daughter, Setsuna. For this, you must die."

Setsuna couldn't believe her own ears! Her own father saying that she must die! Karas raised his sword again and ran forward to her. Setsuna quickly pushed Shoko away and blocks the oncoming blade!

"Otou San! Why?" A confused Setsuna asking her father.

"You killed your own mother! You ruined my life! Because of your accursed bloodline!" Karas shouted at Setsuna as both of their swords collided!

Both of them immediately flew up to the sky with both of their sword facing each other.

"My bloodline? What do you mean?" Setsuna asked.

"We belong to a race of bird demons from another world. I am from the crow tribe and you are a curse to our tribe!" Karas replied.

"A curse?" Setsuna wondered.

Karas pointed his sword at her."A curse! If a crow with white wings should appeared, Misfortune and death will follow wherever the white crow go! Her own father killed your mother and my life is ruined because of you! For this, you must die!"

"That's not the truth! Oka san died while trying to save you! Her father plotted to kill me when you're away! She has no choice but to give up on me!" Setsuna replied with emotions running high!

"Your mother will still be alive if you were never born! The woman that I love and made me human! I should have killed you when you were born!"

Karas's words shaken Setsuna and she couldn't imagine that her own father could say such things to her!

"Otou San! Please! I am your daughter!" Setsuna pleaded to her father.

Their swords collided again but Setsuna is badly injured and her strength is failing her! Karas pushed her off balance and shouted "Mi ken! Ikazuchi Zen!"

The sword swing at an incredible speed going straight towards Setsuna! She has no way of evade it!

Then a shadow went infront of her, taking the entire impact of the blade! Red liquid splashed onto her face. It was warm and when she looked up, a familiar white priestess clothing is stained red.

"Sho…Shoko San!" Setsuna watched Shoko dropped like a deck of cards infront of her. Setsuna rushed towards her and Shoko's face is showing signs of pain.

"Why? Why, Shoko San?" Setsuna nervously asked her.

"This is probably the only thing I could do for you...as your aunt...Time didn't allow us to know each other more...but you must be strong...you have people who care for you...I too care...for you.." Shoko spoke with her dying breath.

"Please...Shoko San..don't leave me behind." Setsuna begged her with tears.

"You're just like your mother, always caring about others before her..." Her eyes began to close and then her hands fell to the ground.

"Shoko...Shoko San!" Setsuna calling her, knowing in her heart that she is gone.

Karas held his sword at Setsuna and spoke "She just got in my way. Prepare to meet your destiny, my child."

Setsuna stood up with her sword. Her eyes were filled with rage and sadness! Her mind now only had one thing in mind!

"KARAS!" Setsuna charged with her sword at Karas! She swings her sword at incredible speed but Karas blocked her every attack! Setsuna's mind is filled with anger and a voice inside her calling her to kill her own father!

She finally hit Karas on the right shoulder and he is in his weakest! Setsuna rise her sword and want to give a final blow when all of a sudden, an image of a woman appeared in her mind.

The same woman who appeared in her dreams before. But now, the woman speaks for the first time.

_"Don't do it."_

Setsuna was immobilized by the woman's speech. Karas knew this is his chance and slashed Setsuna's right feather wing with his sword!

She screamed. For the first time in her life, the pain was terrible than anything else she had!

Setsuna fell on her knees, trying to ease the pain of her injuries but the more she moves, the painful the wounds were.

"It's the end." Karas pointed his sword at her but for some unknown reason, Karas couldn't kill Setsuna.

Motoko rushed out of the shrine and looked at the terrible scene. Tsuruko is unconscious, Shoko is lying in a pool of blood and Setsuna is about to get killed!

"Setsuna!" Motoko shouted at her and Karas turned and looked at Motoko. Then he heard footsteps approaching the shrine.

"I am outnumbered!" Karas said it to himself and lowered his sword.

"You're lucky, my child. The next time we meet, I will kill you!" Karas then took off into the sky, leaving a wounded Setsuna behind.

"Karas!" Setsuna shouted his name but he never responded and continued to fly further away from her.

Motoko rushed to Tsuruko and try to wake her up. "Nee Chan! Wake up! Are you okay?"

Tsuruko slowly opened her eyes and spoke "Motoko...what happened?"

"I don't know but Setsuna is beaten up badly and.…Shoko San is...dead." Motoko spoke sadly to her.

"What? Where is Setsuna?" Tsuruko questioned her.

Motoko moved Tsuruko's body to the left and saw Setsuna touching the forehead of Shoko.

The two sisters saw Konoe Eishun and his men have arrived and were shocked by the events infront of them.

"Oh my god..." Eishun spoke to himself and looked at Setsuna who is now totally in a daze, staring at Shoko's body.

Dark clouds began to appear in the sky, which was followed by a rainfall. Motoko carried Tsuruko on her shoulder approached Setsuna.

"Setsuna...are you all right?" Tsuruko asked.

Setsuna looked at the two sisters with tears and the two girls spotted Setsuna's pupil eyes is not black anymore but yellow now...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's note: I know my English is not that great but I am writing in a way which hopefully readers don't have to crack their brains so hard to understand what is going on. I am not really sure whether Setsuna's parents are still around but if there are any changes in her background story, I will try to amend it. Well, hope you like this chapter. See you soon!


	9. Inner Demons

BROKEN WINGS-A NEGIMA/LOVE HINA CROSSOVER

The characters in this story are not related to me but to their respective creators.

Act 8-Inner Demons

"I am back here again." Setsuna looked around her. The big field, the blue sky, which are all too familiar to her. For several months, the dream remained dormant then she will dream about this place again. It's always the same. A female voice is singing and when Setsuna approached the lady, she will wake up from it or the dream will turn into a nightmare.

Now, she is back in this dream again. She walked towards the female voice and saw the lady again. This time, Setsuna is determined to know who she is. She remembers the image of the same lady when she wants to give the final blow to her father.

The same person that told her not to kill her father.

She waited for the lady to finish singing and she finally did. Setsuna look up at the lady and asked her "My name is Setsuna. Who are you? Why did you always appear in my dreams?"

The lady spoke "Setsuna, you must save your father. He is confused, only you can save him.

"How? Why me? He killed Shoko San and now wanted to kill me! I really don't know what to do. I can't kill my own father." Setsuna explain her dilemma to her.

The lady replied. "Setsuna, only your love can bring him back to the light. You will know when the time comes."

"Why are you telling me all these? Who are you?" She questioned back.

"You'll know in times to come. Take care of yourself, my child."

The skies suddenly turn white and the glaring of the white light blinded Setsuna.

The next moment, Setsuna opened her eyes and found herself in her own bedroom. She looked at the clock next to her bed.

4.30 A.M. She now remember what's going on. A week has passed since Shoko's death. Her funeral was small and quiet with only Setsuna and a few others attended it. Her altar was then placed next to her mother's.

Hino Yukari escaped again during the last encounter with Motoko. However, Eishun had already send scouts to seek out their new hideout.

Setsuna felt responsible for her death and what her father, Karas or Sora (or whatever his name was), told her that she will bring death and misfortune wherever she goes. Ever through, Tsuruko and the others didn't blame her for what happened, she could still see Shoko's death replay over and over again.

Her right feather wing is covered in bandages and she can't shrink it back into her body because of it. Her pupils in both eyes have turned yellow for no reason.

Eishun suggested that because of the broken seals, her true form is starting to appear. Motoko say that her eyes looked similar to a crow.

"A crow." Setsuna said it to herself. Her father's words keep repeating in her head. A curse, he said. Her father told her that he will kill her if they ever meet again. Those words sent a chill into her spine.

She lay down on the bed and goes back to sleep again.

The following morning, Setsuna woke up and saw Motoko practicing her kendo in the dojo. She watched quietly as Motoko perform in grace. Setsuna wished she could be strong as her. More stronger than her, Tsuruko or her own father. Maybe then Shoko might still be alive.

Motoko finished her last move and took a breather. She saw Setsuna near the door and greeted "Setsuna, morning."

"Morning, Motoko Nee chan." Setsuna greeted back. She entered the dojo and Motoko approached her.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked Setsuna.

Setsuna give a soft reply "I'm much better now. I want to recover soon so I can resume my training."

"You don't have to hurry. Let your wounds heal by itself." Motoko answered.

"But if I start training again, I will get stronger and will be able to protect you and Tsuruko Nee chan." Setsuna anxiously told her.

"Don't worry about us. We can take of ourselves." Motoko tries to calm Setsuna down.

"You don't understand! I can't let another person get hurt because of me! Shoko San died because of me! Okaa San died because of me too! If anything happened to you or Tsuruko Nee chan, I will..."

Motoko immediately placed her index finger on Setsuna's lips and shook her head.

"Look, Setsuna. What happened to your Okaa San is an accident and Shoko San did it because she love you. You can't blame yourself on some ancient superstitious that you will bring bad luck to everyone!"

"I ask you, how long has it been since you have been with us?" Motoko asked her.

"All my life." Setsuna replied.

"Did anything really bad happen to me or Tsuruko Nee chan?" Motoko asked.

"No." Setsuna give a soft reply.

"See? There's nothing to get worry about." Motoko told her with confidence.

"But what about Otou San? He say that he will kill me the next time we meet. I am really scared, Motoko Nee chan." Setsuna spoke with much fear in her.

"Don't worry! Tsuruko Nee chan and I will deal with him the next time he tries again! You won't get a scratch!" Motoko conform the scared twelve-year-old girl.

Setsuna immediately hugged Motoko. Little did both of them know, Tsuruko was standing behind the door entrance, listening to their conversation. She smiled to herself and returned back to the main hall.

Another week has passed. Setsuna removed the bandages off her wings. Her injuries have recovered and she can shrunk it back into her body by will. She took her sword, Homura and entered the dojo.

She begins with some simple moves and by the end of the first hour, she has finished all the basic and immediate skills of Shin Mei Ryu. She took a deep breath and looked outside the dojo. The chirping of sparrows relaxed her mind.

Tsuruko and Kenji have left to Eishun's residence while Motoko is relaxing in her room.

Setsuna thought to herself. If she want to get stronger, she must learn how to use her demon bloodline. All these years, Setsuna have been trying to suppress the demon within her.

But yet, there is always a deep, dark part of her waiting to use these powers to become stronger. Each time, she use a little portion of it, she wanted more! She could do anything with these powers! But another voice within told her it is dangerous and she will become a monster.

Setsuna turned pale and remember how her own father murdered those villagers and Shoko. If she really use these powers, she will truly become a monster like her father.

"Isn't there a way to control these powers?" She asked herself.

She walked to a corner of the dojo and sat on her knees. She placed her sword on the floor beside her and started to mediate.

Setsuna never really like mediation but Tsuruko explain to her that it's a way of finding one's self and sometimes, finding the answer she is looking for.

She closed her eyes and breath deeply. Setsuna clear her thoughts and focus on where can she seek her answers.

The surrounding air felt cold and the crickets stop chirping. She could felt a presence in front of her. It was looking at her. Taunting her.

A scent of uneasiness interrupted her mediation and she opened her eyes.

The dojo was gone and she is levitating on air. She could see clouds below her feets and her wings had appeared without her knowledge. She flew forward to see what is in front of her.

As she flew, she could feel someone or something is watching her. She cling her sword tightly on her right hand.

Suddenly, a black figure appeared infront of her at high speed! The figure was holding a stick like object and is about strike at Setsuna!

Setsuna could barely block the oncoming attack! Her attacker turned around for another pass!

"Who are you?" Setsuna shouted at the figure!

But the figure did not responded and charged at Setsuna again! Setsuna immediately evade by going into a lower altitude thus, avoiding the attack.

She gives chase to the figure and it turned around. Setsuna raised her sword, ready to strike but the figure blocks it and two pair of eyes looked at each other for the first time!

Setsuna couldn't believe whom she was fighting with! That familiar hairstyle, the small body shape and those distinctive yellow pupil eyes!

"Oh my god...you're me!" Setsuna say to her attacker.

The figure let out an evil smile and spoke_ "Yes. I am you!"_

Setsuna moved back with her sword still pointing at her evil self.

A doppelganger! Setsuna know whom she is fighting with! But how could this be?

"Who are you? Where do you come from?" She questioned the doppelganger.

_"Why, I am your inner self, your shadow. Your dark side, everything you hate and everything you desire to be!" _The doppelganger laughed at her but Setsuna tried to remain calm.

"Could this be my inner demon?" Setsuna wondered.

_"I know who you are, Setsuna. I know all your little secrets. I know you hate Otou San! He killed Shoko and you can't wait to kill him with your bare hands. You are also jealous of Tsuruko and Motoko. They are stronger and more beautiful than you. You hate them and wanted to kill them too!"_ The doppelganger taunted Setsuna, trying to break her spirit.

"That's not true! I love Tsuruko and Motoko Nee Chan! They're the only family I have!" Setsuna argue back at the doppelganger.

_"But you wanted to be stronger than them so you can kill Otou San! Isn't that what you want?" _The doppelganger told her straight in the face!

"No! No! No! I won't sacrifice my family to kill Otou San! I will save him! Ever if I have give up my life for him!" Setsuna shouted back.

_"If you embrace me, you will have powers far more than you can ever imagine. You will be stronger than anyone in the world!" _

The doppelganger dance around Setsuna while tempting her. Setsuna's will power tried to fight the temptation and not succumbing to it.

She closed her eyes and recalled her younger days where her life is still innocent.

The love given by Tsuruko and Motoko. The training she endures. The times with Konoka. The good and bad times she had at Eishun's mansion.

Then an image appeared.

The same woman in her dream. She was not alone. Shoko was with her.

_"Setsuna, believe in your faith."_ The woman told her.

_"Setsuna, we'll always be here for you."_ Shoko spoke.

Setsuna finally know whom to believe! She opened her eyes and pointed her sword at the doppelganger.

_"Wait! You're me! You can't kill me!"_ The doppelganger panics as Setsuna have drove the temptation off her!

Setsuna spin her entire body at an incredible speed and shouted "Shin Mei Ryu Ougi! Mi Ken! HYAKURETSU OUKAN ZEN!" Her blade slices the doppelganger at amazing speed!

Within a second, Setsuna was facing face front behind her. The doppelganger let off a terrible scream and her body was burning in purple flames.

The entire surroundings started to shake in pieces! Setsuna looked up and saw a small ray of light in the dark clouds and immediately flew towards it.

The moment she reached the light, her world turned white and the glaring rays blinded her.

She opened her eyes and found herself back at the dojo. Setsuna realized that the mediation did pay off and she is now able to overcome her doubts and fears.

She looked outside and the sky was still blue as ever.

Motoko entered the dojo and asked "What are you looking at, Setsuna?"

She replied "Motoko Nee chan. I was just admiring how the sky was."

"Really? It does look kind of blue through." Motoko too looked up the sky.

Setsuna smiled at Motoko and then looked at the palm of her right hand. The dream she had was too real but now, she is not confused anymore.

"I have cleared my doubts, Motoko Nee chan. I will save my Otou San. I will bring him back to the light." Setsuna spoke with determination at Motoko.

Motoko could feel the determination by Setsuna and knew in her heart that Setsuna will not be a burden anymore.

"I see you found the answers you were looking for." Motoko smiled back at her.

"Yes." Setsuna answered back.

Motoko pat Setsuna's head and smiled "When that time come, Tsuruko Nee chan and I will support you all the way."

"Thank you, Motoko Nee chan." Setsuna smiled and give Motoko a hug around her.

"Come on, let's take a bath together. It's been a long time since we had one. " Motoko suggested.

"Hai, Motoko Nee Chan." She smiled back and the two girls entered the main house...

Tsuruko and Kenji looked at Eishun with a serious look. Eishun had explained to them that Setsuna's sudden changes and the fact that Karas is her father had already caused a stir in the Kansai Magic Community. Although Eishun had tried to do damage control but the point is Shin Mei Ryu will be affected because of Setsuna.

"Konoe Sama, Setsuna is only a child! Her father left her when she was only a baby. She will have no idea that her father will become the enemy. How can the Kansai Magic Community judge that Setsuna is a traitor!" Tsuruko argued back at Eishun.

"I understand your feeling, Tsuruko San. But the fact is Karas is working for Amakusa. If we don't stop him soon, the entire Kansai Magic Community will be in chaos." Eishun spoke calmly to her.

Kenji then asked "Konoe Sama, what about the Shin Mei Ryu clan? What are the chances for Setsuna?"

"I wouldn't know. But there are already rumors going around saying the Aoyama family is raising a demon. Can you imagine the chaos if they ever found out Setsuna is a demon?" Eishun answered.

"I know what is going to happen but Setsuna is only twelve! She just found out who really she was! I can't bear to tell her the news that she must leave Shin Mei Ryu because of who she is!" Tsuruko explained.

Eishun stood up and look outside the Sakura trees. His heart told him as a friend, he cared a lot for Setsuna like a second daughter. As the head of Kansai Magic Association, it is his duty to answer Kyoto's magic community and not to let his personal feelings get in the way. He let go a sign and answer the couple.

" I will try to help Setsuna as much as I can. The rest is up to you, Tsuruko San."

"Thank you, Konoe Sama." The couple thank their master and was about to leave when all of sudden…

An explosion rocked the entire hall!

"What the?" Eishun wondered!

Two more explosions ignited the mansion! Tsuruko and Kenji held their swords and went nearer to Eishun.

"Stay with us, Konoe Sama!" Kenji ordered his master as they searched the room for anything unusual.

Himiko rushed into the hall with half a breath to spare! Her face seemed anxious!

"What happened, Himiko San?" Eishun asked.

"It's Amakusa! He brought his men and caught us off guard!" Himiko told her Master.

"He must be crazy for a full frontal assault at the Mansion!" Tsuruko was shocked by the enemy's actions.

"Fujimaru and the others are trying to hold them off but there is a sword man who is incredibly strong!" Himiko told Tsuruko.

"Karas!" Kenji answered his name.

"It must be him!" Eishun agreed.

"What do we do, Konoe Sama?" Tsuruko asked.

"Get all the men to prepare arms! We will face Amakusa!" Eishun ordered his men.

Tsuruko was shocked by his orders and protested "Konoe Sama! It's too dangerous! Who know what Amakusa want?"

"I will have to face him sooner or later." Eishun spoke in a calm voice.

"Then we face together!" Tsuruko held her sword tighter.

Suddenly the main door was broken into two! Tsuruko, Kenji and Himiko went in front of Eishun and saw two figures approaching them. Tsuruko recognized one of them.

"KARAS!" Tsuruko shouted at them.

Karas walk steadily with his sword in one hand. His face showed no emotions but he looked at Tsuruko and spoke "We meet again, Shin Mei Ryu."

"It's been a while, Eishun." Another figure behind Karas spoke. An elderly looking man wearing black priest clothing. His eye is filled with hate as he looked at Eishun.

"Amakusa Tenmuji!" Eishun say his name.

"You know that I hate to make a mess if you would have given up your position as head of Kansai Magic Association. But you have to team up with those western mages and the Kantou Magic Association! Saying that it was good for our community! Our magic does not need outsiders to get involved!" Tenmuji blaming at Eishun.

"But I doing everything for our community! We need to accept changes and to strengthen ties with other magic associations!" Eishun tries to explain to an angry Tenmuji.

"Silence! Your dead wife is a white mage and her father is part of the western magic community! You bring outsiders into our world! You are a traitor!" Tenmuji argued back!

"Don't you dare bring my family into this!" Eishun was furious by Tenmuji's remarks!

"Very well…Karas, I want Eishun alive!" Tenmuji ordered Karas.

"Hai, Amakusa Sama!" Karas immediately dashed towards the group!

Tsuruko and Kenji held their swords and blocked Karas's path! Karas's strength is pushing both of them steadily down! Himiko pushed Eishun to the back of the hall hoping it will buy some time! Suddenly Karas kicked Tsuruko in the stomach and flung Kenji to the right!

Kenji crashed to the wall and broke his left arm! Tsuruko try to bear the pain by Karas, looking at her wounded husband.

"Kenji!" She shouted.

"I am okay! I still can fight!" Kenji held his sword on his right arm.

Karas looked at the couple trying their best to defend and spoke "Out of my way or you will suffer."

"I won't! Setsuna want you back as her father and I am bringing you to see her!" Tsuruko told Karas.

"All right." Karas replied. He closed his eyes and in a flash, a pair of black wings appeared behind his back!

Tsuruko and Kenji know in their hearts that they are in for the fight of their lives!

Three hours passed. Motoko and Setsuna were wondering what is taking Tsuruko and Kenji so long.

"She's late." Motoko took a sip of her tea and looked outside the quiet evening. Setsuna entered the living room, wondering the same thing too.

"Tsuruko Nee chan and Kenji San should be home hours ago. I hope nothing bad happened to them." Setsuna was worried for them.

Then a knock came from the main gate. The knocking was continuous and seems very urgent. The two girls rushed to the gate and opened it. The moment they opened the gate, they found a familiar white priestess figure lying in blood.

"Himiko San!" Setsuna recognized the familiar priestess and rushed to her aid! Himiko slowly opened her eyes and was excited by Setsuna's appearance!

"Setsuna San! Amakusa attacks Konoe Mansion! Konoe Sama is being held hostage!" Himiko quickly told them!

"Konoe Sama? What about Tsuruko Nee Chan and Kenji San?" Motoko asked anxiously!

"They were fighting with Karas and Konoe Sama stay behind. He ordered me to get help from outside! I barely made it here." Himiko was injured and exhausted. She could barely open her eyes and then she collapsed.

"Himiko San!" Setsuna couldn't believe that her father is going to kill her friends! She looked at Motoko, hoping for an answer!

"What should we do, Motoko Nee Chan?" She asked.

"We are going to the Mansion and we are going to need help! Big help!" Motoko prayed in her heart that her sister will be all right.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's notes: This is a short chapter on Setsuna on finding the truth she is looking for. The next chapter will be the final showdown between father and daughter! Will Setsuna be able to save her father? Find out in the next chapter! (Coming Soon, I hope.)


	10. Blood is thicker than Water

BROKEN WINGS-A NEGIMA/LOVE HINA CROSSOVER

The characters in this story are not related to me but to their respective creators.

Act 9-Blood is thicker than water

Tsuruko felt terrible. Her body was filled with cuts and bruises. Her stomach still hurt from the kick given by Karas. She found herself in a dark room and she is not alone. Her husband, Kenji is next to her. His left arm bandaged up and his body has a fair share of injuries.

He approached Tsuruko and held her hand.

"Are you okay, dear?" He asked.

She gives a weak smile and answered, "I am all right. I am worried for Konoe Sama."

"I am sure he is all right." Kenji tried to console her, knowing in his heart that Amakusa probably holds Eishun hostage and want him for some evil plot.

"I hope Setsuna and Motoko is okay. Knowing them, they were probably do something rash and try to save us." Tsuruko replied back and held her husband's hand tightly.

Then footsteps could be heard outside. The couple held each other, not knowing what their fate will be.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door and a click could be heard. The door opened, revealing a sinister, dark figure. Tsuruko knew who it was.

"Karas." She says his name.

Karas entered the room with his sword still in his sheath. He looked at the couple and his face showed no emotion.

"What do you want, Karas?" Tsuruko questioned him.

"I heard that you are the one who raised my daughter. I thank you for making her who she is today." Karas spoke in a low tone.

"Setsuna is a good girl but why? Why do you want to kill her? She is only a child. Tsuruko told him.

"You don't understand...she is a curse to my tribe. She should be honored to die by my hands." Karas spoke back.

"Is it because of some old superstitious that Setsuna should be sacrifice? She is your daughter! Your own flesh and blood!" Tsuruko try to reason the heartless sword man.

"It is her destiny. If she loses the fight with me, I will gladly end her life but she win, I will end mine." Karas spoke with seriousness in his eyes.

"You don't understand! All these years, Setsuna wanted to know whom her real parents were. She has already lost a mother and an aunt. Don't you know that you're breaking her heart if you choose to fight with her to the end? She'll never fight with you! All she wanted is her father to come back to her." Tsuruko beg Karas with tears slowly coming out from her.

Kenji held his wife tightly, giving her support. Not wanting to let his wife to get upset, he spoke at Karas calmly.

"My wife is telling the truth. Setsuna really need a father and I am sure your late wife wouldn't want you do such a thing to your daughter."

Karas remained unmoved and walked out of the door. Before he closed the doors, Kenji asked him one last question "Wait! Where is Konoe Sama?"

"He is still alive for now." After that Karas closed and locked the door behind him.

Tsuruko and Kenji held each other's hands, waiting for their fates to be judged.

Karas walked along the corridor of the mansion. He remember that fateful day like it was yesterday.

_A mistake that cost Reiko her life. He could still feel the red liquid splashing his skin from his once-father-in-law. He slaughters him without a blink of an eye. Then he turned around to the villagers who witness it. They were screaming and panicking. Some of the male villagers took forks and sticks as weapons. But Karas didn't give a damn and just went for the kill. _

_The women and children ran to their homes for cover. Karas used his most deadly skills and tear the houses off the ground! He could see men, women and children being blown up in the sky. He immediately flews up towards and started dismembering them, parts by parts! _

_When he came down to the ground, the sky was raining crimson red. His body was covered with warm red liquid. He went down on his knees and let out a terrible roar that shocks the forest that day. _

_He then walked aimlessly into the deep forest, with nowhere to go. Finally he collapsed and his world turns black. _

_When he woke up, he was in a room with bandages around his arms and head. He then saw Amakusa Tenmuji who was beside him tending his injuries. _

_"You are awake. My men found you near my residence and brought you here. I thought that you are not going to make it." Amakusa then placed a wet towel over Karas's head and asked him "My name is Amakusa Tenmuji. What's your name, stranger?"_

_"My name is…Karas." He replied. _

_Soon after, Karas joined Amakusa's clan. He felt that since there was nothing left for him to look back, he offered his life to Amakusa and will serve him till his dying breath. _

That's until Setsuna came into the picture. Yukari have told him of the winged brat from Shin Mei Ryu after the failed kidnapping of Konoka years ago. He has doubts about her until he finally meets the so-called winged brat.

The so-called winged brat who happened to be his own daughter. Now he is wondering did he do the right thing of not killing her when she is an infant.

He took out a small necklace from his pocket and opens the casing revealing a photo. He looked at it with sad eyes and placed it back again.

Karas arrived at the main hall where Amakusa is interrogating Eishun at this moment.

He entered and looked at his master beating up Eishun with a whip. Eishun was tied up and was covered with cuts and bruises.

"Now, Eishun. Will you tell me where is the crystal ball?" Amakusa asked in an evil manner.

"In your dreams, Amakusa!" Eishun spur back.

Amakusa swing the whip and give Eishun a few more whippings on his body. Eishun tried to bear the beating but it's getting painful every minute.

"Wrong answer! If you are not telling me, I will kill one of your men every five minutes until you say so!" Amakusa threatening Eishun hoping it will break him.

"You weren't?" Eishun stunned by his answer.

"Try me! Where is the crystal ball?" Amakusa was starting to get inpatient.

Eishun could not risk his men in jeopardy and replied, "It's under my wife's altar table."

Amakusa had an evil smile "There, isn't that simpler? Karas! Go and bring it to me!" Karas immediately obeys his master and proceeds to the altar.

"When I obtained it, I will have complete control of the Kansai Association and I will create my own Order" Amakusa laughed at him but Eishun hope that someone will be able to stop him before it's too late.

Motoko is cursing herself. How in the world did she come out with this crazy idea of rescuing Tsuruko and the others? She will probably never know.

Setsuna was beside her and next to her was Takahata Takamichi who was the first to respond when the distress call was sent out. He also brought along two extra helpers. A blond hair lady wearing dark clothing that resembles a school uniform. The other, a dark skinned girl wearing tight clothing was carrying a rifle on her back and a small cello case.

The rest of the party was made up of Shin Mei Ryu warriors and Kansai Magic Clans who were supporters of Eishun. But will it be enough since Karas took out many of Konoe's men in the initial attack, Setsuna wondered.

The dark skinned girl was using a night vision binocular, surveying the mansion from a small hilltop. She came down and report to the group. "There are 30 over guards at the main entrance. There are more inside in the mansion."

"We can't go by the front, that's for sure." Takamichi commented.

"But Konoe Sama and Nee Chan is in there. Unless we can find an alternative route to sneak in." Motoko was worried for the hostages inside the mansion.

Setsuna had a spark in her head!

"Maybe there is a way." She answered.

Motoko and the others turned their attention to her.

"There is a secret passage at the east outside the mansion gate. A cave. If we can use it, it will lead us straight up to the mansion's main garden." Setsuna explained.

After hearing Setsuna's suggestion, Takamichi instructed the group "Setsuna will lead a small group to the secret passage while the rest of us will create a diversion in the main entrance. Hopefully that will buy us some time for them to rescue the hostages."

The group understood the plans and prepare themselves. Takamichi suggests to Setsuna "Let my two comrades assist you, Setsuna San." He then introduced the two girls to her.

"I am Takane D. Goodman. A mage from Saint Ursula Girl's High School." The blonde replied.

The dark skinned girl gives a cold look at Setsuna and answers "Mana. Tatsumiya Mana from Tatsumiya Shrine."

"Setsuna." She greeted the two girls.

Setsuna stared at Mana and wondering if the rifle was a real one and what was inside her cello case.

Motoko volunteers to join Setsuna while Takamichi will lead the rest into the front gate. As Setsuna's group get ready to move to position, Motoko noticed Setsuna is worried.

She asked "What's wrong, Setsuna?"

Setsuna looked up to her and answer "I just wondering what should I do if I meet my father? Would I be able to save him before it's too late?"

Motoko give a pat on her right shoulder and spoke "You did say before you wanted to bring your father back to the light. Just tell him how you feel."

Setsuna paused for a moment and agreed with Motoko "You're right, Motoko Nee chan. I should tell him how I feel. That's the only way I could save him."

Then the four young ladies headed toward their destination. Setsuna lead the way with Motoko behind her, Takane took third and Mana cover the rear. Setsuna lead them into the dark forests with the dimming moonlight above them.

They finally arrived at a dead end. A boulder was in front of them but Setsuna did not stop there.

She immediately placed her hands around the boulder and a click sound could be heard. The boulder started to shift to the left, revealing a passageway.

Motoko looked behind her and could see lights around the mansion. She could only guess that Takamichi have already started the attack.

Takane and Mana entered the cave with Setsuna shouting to Motoko "Motoko Nee chan! Let's hurry!"

Motoko know that her mission is very important and follow suit. After Motoko entered, Setsuna pull down a level attached to the cave walls that close the entrance.

Then the girls continued into the passageway.

As they were walking, Takane couldn't help wondering about Setsuna's yellow pupils eyes. She asked "Excuse me, Setsuna San, are your eyes really yellow?"

Setsuna felt embarrassed, knowing that this question will pop up sooner or later by someone.

Motoko quickly intervened and told Takane "Oh, Setsuna is just wearing contact lens. It's a fashion thing."

"Fashion? Strange fashion sense you have." Takane looked at Setsuna and kept mum to herself.

Setsuna felt relived and whispered to Motoko "Thanks, Motoko Nee chan. I wouldn't know how to explain either."

"Let's do something about your eyes later when we get back home." Motoko replied.

If there's a later, Setsuna wondered.

Finally, Setsuna pull down a level at the end of the passage and a opening was revealed. Setsuna took a peek outside and found no one around the garden. She went out and waves her right hand for the others to follow.

The girls walked slowly into the garden. Setsuna lead them to a small gate door. Before she unlocked it, Setsuna explained to them "This gate will lead us straight to the main hall. After here, there's no turning back."

Motoko drew her sword out of her sheath; Takane held her magic wane on her right hand and Mana armed her rifle on her hand. Setsuna unlocked the gate and drew her sword too.

They entered through and looked at their surrounding. The place has little lightings and there were no sign of any guards. Perhaps they have gone to assist the attacks at the front gate.

They continued to walk on but there was no resistance and finally they reached the main hall.

The doors were closed but there were lights in the hall. Setsuna poke a hole through the paper wall and peeks.

She could see a motionless figure sitting on a chair but there was no one else in the room. She focuses her eye sight on the figure and realized that it was...

"Konoe Sama!" Her answer alerted her fellow allies. She immediately opened the door and entered the hall.

The rest followed in and searched the hall for anything amiss. Setsuna quickly approached Eishun who was unconscious and tied up.

"Konoe Sama! Konoe Sama! It's Setsuna!" Setsuna tried to wake up her master who eventually opened his eyes slowly.

"Setsuna...you came." He slowly replied to her.

"Are you all right, Konoe Sama?" She asked while untying the ropes from the chair.

"I live. But you must hurry! Amakusa is about to release a sealed portal! If that happen, he will release a gateway to the demon world, releasing countless demons out to our world!" Eishun told them.

"Where are Tsuruko and the others?" Motoko anxiously asked him.

"They were detained at the west wing. Amakusa's men are guarding them." Eishun answered.

Setsuna immediately orders the rest "We spilt up. Motoko Nee Chan and Takane San will rescue Tsuruko and the others. Mana San and I will try to stop Amakusa."

"I am coming with you, Setsuna." Eishun bandaged his left arm with a cloth.

"But Konoe Sama, your injuries..." Setsuna looks concerned for him.

"I know where Amakusa is and you'll need my help to stop the portal." Eishun told Setsuna. She knows, given the current situation, there's nothing that will stop Eishun from changing his mind.

"All right, but stay close with us, Konoe Sama." Setsuna agreed and the group spilt up. Before Setsuna left, Motoko called her.

"Setsuna."

"Yes, Motoko Nee Chan?"

"Be careful."

"You too." Setsuna smile at her and headed off with Mana and Eishun.

Motoko looked at Takane and they headed to the west wing.

As Motoko and Takane approached the west wing, Takane asked Motoko "You really love your sister."

"Yes, Setsuna is the best sister a girl could ever had." Motoko answered.

They arrived at the west wing and could see several guards guarding a few rooms. They hide behind some bushes for cover and discuss their next move.

"There are five of them and two of us. I can handle three of them, how about you?" Motoko asked.

Takane smiled back at her and with confidence answers "I can take down all five of them."

Motoko wondering if Takane is out of her mind.

"You're a mage, not a fighter."

"Watch me". She moves closer to the guards and began to chat a spell.

Takane's shadow began to rise from the ground and manifest into a dark figure with a white mask. Takane looked at the figure and pointed her finger at the guards. The figure seemed to know her orders and immediately ran towards the guards at an incredible speed.

The figure went behind the first guard and when he was turning his back around, the figure used his big, dark hands and pulls the guard's face to the ground. The guard was completely knocked unconscious by it.

The figure continued to do the same to the remaining guards. When the last guard went down, Motoko and Takane came out from the bushes and approached the west wing. Motoko looked at the figure and felt uneasy.

"Is he for real?" She asked.

"Yes and no. I control him now." Takane proudly say to her.

Not waiting to ask anymore, Motoko began to search the rooms in the west wing. Takane and her puppet join the search and finally, Motoko peeked through a hole in a door and found...

"Tsuruko Nee Chan!"

Her call excited Tsuruko and Kenji who ran toward the locked door.

"Motoko! Why are you here?" She replied.

"We came to save you!" Motoko looked at the lock that chained the door. She pointed her sword at the lock and held her breath.

Motoko concentrated her energy on her sword and with one swing; she slices through the lock like a hot knife through butter.

She kicked the door and Tsuruko and Kenji came out of the room. Motoko hugged her sister tightly "Are you hurt? I am so worried for you."

"Just some bruises and cuts. What about Konoe Sama?" Tsuruko asked.

"Setsuna rescue him and they're heading to Amakusa's location." Motoko replied.

Takane arrived with Fujimaru, Daisuke and the rescued hostages. "I free everyone, Motoko San. What now?"

"We need our weapons and help Konoe Sama." Tsuruko explained to the group.

"I agreed. Takahata San is staging an attack at the front; some of us could go and support him. The rest will go and help Konoe Sama." Motoko told them.

"The weapons are kept in the storage room at the end of the hall." Daisuke informed.

They headed to the storage room and took their weapons. Tsuruko immediately spilt the group with herself, Motoko, Takane and a few warriors to assist Eishun. Kenji, Fujimaru, Daisuke and the others were to support Takamichi.

Tsuruko and the others headed towards Eishun's location. As they arrived at the rear hall, an explosion blocked their path!

"What the devil?" The explosion stunned Motoko and the others and when the smokes cleared, they could see some figures appeared in front of them.

Some of the figures were not human.

Motoko saw a familiar priestess among the group and knew who it was.

"Yukari!" She shouted her name.

Yukari was standing with a group of eight Zenki and laughing at them.

"Hahaha! You have to get past us if you want to find Amakusa Sama!" Yukari challenges Motoko and the others.

"This time round, I am not alone and we definitely defeat you!" Motoko gripped her sword tighter.

"We see about that." Yukari then ordered her group of Zenki to attack them!

Motoko and Tsuruko could only hope that Setsuna and Eishun will defeat Amakusa in time. The two sisters evade another attack and continued to fight on...

Setsuna, Eishun and Mana ran as fast as they could toward Amakusa's location. With Setsuna's sword skill, Eishun's magic spells and Mana's amazing marksmanship, they encountered very little resistances along the way.

"This way!" Eishun pointed the two girls the top of a small hill.

"There's a seal at the top of the hill, Amakusa is using an ancient scroll to chant the incantations for the portal to be open." He further explained.

The trio finally found themselves at the foot of the hill with a long stairs leading to the top.

"Let's hurry!" Eishun ordered them and ran up to the top of the hill.

Amakusa have started the incantations with Karas observing the ritual.

An ancient scroll and a crystal ball were placed in front of Amakusa and he chanted in front of a big boulder.

The boulder was tied with magical seals and talisman and as he continued to chant on, a mysterious aura was surrounding the boulder making the surroundings filled with uneasiness.

Karas could hear footsteps approaching the top. He drew his sword out from his sheath and prepares himself.

He saw three people. Eishun, a dark skinned girl and his own flesh and blood.

"Setsuna." He whispered her name to himself and saw them coming toward him.

Setsuna saw Karas and stop. She looked at him and called out his name.

"Karas."

"Where is Amakusa?" Eishun eagerly asked Karas.

"My master is performing the ritual, soon he will be the master." Karas held his sword approaching them slowly.

"You don't understand! The portal will not just bring demons to our world! It will merge our world with theirs, turning it into a living hell! If that happen, nobody can survive!" Eishun explain to Karas about the seriousness of it.

"My master knows what he is doing. He will know what to do. But as for all of you, you will only get in my master's way!" Karas charged towards Eishun but Setsuna blocks his path and clashed her sword with his!

"Karas! Don't you see! He is going to destroy us all! Why can't you realize that?"

Setsuna begging him as both swords continued to clash each other.

"Let's hurry, Mana San!" Eishun and Mana ran past Karas and Setsuna. Karas knew they were try to stop Amakusa but Setsuna is now the biggest threat to him now.

Setsuna push hard with her sword but Karas is bigger and stronger than her! She knows that she have to buy time for Eishun to stop the ritual. She immediately push harder with all her strength and make Karas move a few steps back.

She quickly released her pair of white wings from her back and flew up above Karas. Karas looked up and he also released his pair of dark wings and follow suit!

"Karas! Why are you doing this? Why are you helping Amakusa?" Setsuna tried to reason with him.

"I hate all humans! Especially you! Your mother tries to save me and was killed by her own father! For that all humans must be punished!" Karas argued back.

"No! Okaa San will not want you to be like that! I read her diary and she loves you and me! She wouldn't want you to become like that. She wants Sora back! The Sora that care for her and her daughter!" Setsuna told him.

"Enough talking! I will kill you first and then your friends!"

Karas immediately dashed forward at Setsuna! Setsuna quickly evade his attack and flew to a higher altitude.

"San Fu Ken!" Energy waves came out of her sword and try to hit Karas! But Karas was too quick and move to the extreme right!

"Oni Zan!" Karas blast out an energy wave towards Setsuna. She immediately blocks the blast with her sword! However it causes her to loss balance!

"Shoot!" She cursed herself! But Karas dashed at her! His sword is heading straight at her face! With one desperate chance, she swings her sword at superhuman speed and block the sword. But Karas's sword grazes through her ponytail and cutting the string.

Setsuna's hair came down revealing a feminine side of her. Karas was shaken by her appearance and move a few steps back! Setsuna wonder what is going on and asked him.

"Karas?"

"You…why did you come back!" He shouted at Setsuna like an insane man.

"Come back? What are you saying?" Setsuna asked back.

"You are dead! I saw you die in front of me!" Karas was starting to tremble like as if he saw a ghost.

"Karas…OTOU SAN!" Setsuna shouted at him!

Karas heard Setsuna's call and look at her. He realized it is her daughter. But her appearance have given Karas have made him unsteady. He raised his sword and challenges her!

"Setsuna! Let's finish this!" He armed his sword and Setsuna follow suit. She knows that it is her destiny and if she wants to save her father.

"All right!" Setsuna raised her sword and both father and daughter gather their energy, making their last attack!

The dark sky suddenly ignited a lighting bolt and hit the forest below them! The two warriors immediately ran towards each other!

"Mi Ken! IKAZUCHI ZEN!"

"Shin Mei Ryu Ougi! Mi Ken! HYAKURETSU OUKAN ZEN!

Their swords clashed in a big flash of light! As their swords collided, Setsuna could feel sadness from Karas's sword. Tsuruko told her once that a warrior's feeling could be understood through their weapons and through there, you understand what kind of person he is.

Setsuna realized that her father has been suffering alone all these years with no love and care in his heart. Somewhere in Karas's heart, he still cares for Setsuna and still thinking about her mother. That's why; Karas could never kill her last time.

But Setsuna's blade had already hit Karas's chest! Karas felt his strength is failing and drop his sword to the ground! Setsuna could only watch as Karas slowly fell to the ground and landed hard!

Setsuna shouted his name "Otou San!"

She quickly came down to Karas who is lying on the ground with blood gashing out from his mouth. She carried him up and was completely startled.

"Otou San! Why?" She asked.

"You're right about me, Setsuna. I can never really kill you and you look just like your mother."

"Don't speak! I understand! You pull back at the last moment! But…" Setsuna try to hold back her tears!

"Setsuna…my right pocket…" Karas is getting weaker by the minute. Setsuna placed her hand into his pocket and pull out a necklace. She presses a little switch on the side and a small photo was revealed. She was shocked at the photo in it.

"Is this?" She asked.

"Yes, it's your mother." Karas answered.

Setsuna now know who is that mysterious lady in her dream all these years.

"Okaa San…" She started to cry.

"Don't cry." Karas console her.

"I am not…I just happy that I found out how Okaa San looked like." Setsuna clean her tears as she spoke.

"I am happy for you…Setsuna…you must live on…" He closed his eyes and stop breathing.

"Otou San…Otou San…OTOU SAN!" She cries with all her heart and soul!

Tsuruko and Motoko arrived and saw Setsuna crying.

"Setsuna!" Tsuruko called her.

Setsuna responded to them but quickly clean her tears off. She stood up and placed the necklace in her pocket. She then took Karas's sword and spoke to the sisters.

"Tsuruko Nee Chan! Take care of my father. I am going to end this! Once and for all!" She flew up and headed to Amakusa's location!

They looked at Karas's body and could only watch Setsuna getting farther away from them.

Motoko spoke "Tsuruko Nee Chan?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Is it just me or why is Karas glowing?" She pointed at his body, which is emitting a white aura around it.

Eishun and Mana are not getting anywhere. Amakusa is about to release the portal and twenty over Zenki blocking their path! Mana quickly fired two more shots at one and realized that her rifle is empty. She throws her cello case in the air and grabs two desert eagles from it! She fired three more Zenki that are close to her. Eishun chants some fire and lightings spells to draw them away but the Zenki are not backing down!

"I am not going down without a fight!" Mana told Eishun.

"There's no way to break through! Save yourself, Mana San!" Eishun know that this might be the end!

Suddenly a ray of light appeared at high speed!

"HYAKURETSU OUKAN ZEN!" Six of the Zenki was vanquished in a second! Eishun and Mana know that help has arrived!

"Setsuna!" Eishun called her. But Setsuna has one thing in her mind!

"AMAKUSA!" She shouted his name and dashed toward the group of Zenki!

Eishun realized that Setsuna has changed. Her aura was filled with vengeance and hatred! She is becoming what he feared most. A demon.

"Setsuna!" He shouted at her but she just smashed through the Zenki army like toys and could see Amakusa in front of her!

"IT HAS BEGUN!" Amakusa suddenly shouted in excitement! The seal is broken and a purple portal appeared in front of them!

Setsuna stop and looked at the portal. Her blood is filled with anxiety, making her like a predator! She could feel demonic energy from it and countless souls screaming from it!

"Setsuna!" Eishun called her.

"Konoe Sama." She replied.

"We got to close the portal before those demons escapes!" They saw Amakusa is laughing like a mad man and cheering for his inevitable victory!

"I want Amakusa!" She wants to run towards him when Mana stops in front of her.

"What are you doing? I want Amakusa!" Setsuna was getting aggressive.

A tight slap went through Setsuna's cheek! Mana remain calm with that slap.

"You are behaving like an animal! Amakusa might be responsible for this! But we have to close that portal before it does any real damages! Don't let your feelings control you!" Mana scolded Setsuna as they could feel the surroundings are getting more dangerous!

Setsuna paused for a moment and think rationally. Mana is right. Amakusa might be responsible for her father's death but now the whole world could be in danger.

"Thank you, Mana San." Setsuna then asked Eishun.

"What should we do now, Konoe Sama?"

"We got to destroy that crystal ball behind Amakusa! It might be our only chance to close the portal!" Eishun explain the girls.

"We have to hurry!" They could see some Zenki are blocking their path. Eishun chat a spell creating lighting bolts to clear the path! Setsuna and Mana immediately ran as fast they could and could see Amakusa in front of them! They could also see a crystal ball with incredible aura surrounding it!

"There is it!" Setsuna shouted!

Mana fired a shot at the crystal ball but it was deflected by the aura!

"We got to get closer!" Mana told Setsuna!

The two girls knocked down two more Zenki and ran up the stairs where Amakusa is standing! Amakusa realized that the two might be a threat, chanted a spell and created a barrier between them!

The two girls stop in front of the barrier and try to break it with their weapons!

"You are too late! Any moment, all the demons will be released and there's nothing you can do!" Amakusa mocked at Setsuna and Mana!

"I am not giving up!" Setsuna shouted at him and quickly draw Karas's sword and held it on her left hand. With Homura on her right hand, she concentrated her energy on both swords and with one swing!

"Shin Mei Ryu Ougi! Rai Kou Ken! Ikazuchi Zen!" Both swords smashed the barrier with unbelievable power! Mana could only watch in astonishes as Setsuna force the barrier to break! Setsuna's black hair started to turn white! She held on with all her strength but it is not enough!

"Must hold on!" Her mind is totally stressed out by the pressure! Suddenly she felt a presence beside her. Two pair of hands held hers. She looked and sees that it was her parents.

"Otou San. Okaa San."

Sora and Reiko smiled at her that made her realize that she will never be alone.

She screamed with all her might and finally broke the barrier! Amakusa was shocked by it and was knocked unconscious by the blast!

Mana quickly took aim at the crystal ball and fired several shots at it! The crystal ball was filled with bullet holes and with one last leap; Setsuna raised her sword and smashed the crystal ball to countless pieces! Because of the impact, the blade of Homura broke into two.

The portal suddenly closed back and the whole place became silent. Without Amakusa's orders, the group of Zenki disappeared. Setsuna and Mana looked at each other and smiled. Eishun ran towards them with Motoko and the others behind.

"You did it, Setsuna. Mana San." Eishun praise them.

"We all did it." Setsuna replied.

Tsuruko and the others rushed to them and some of the warriors detained Amakusa who is still unconscious.

"Are you all right, Setsuna?" Tsuruko asked.

"I am fine, Tsuruko Nee Chan."

Motoko pointed at her hair. "What happened to your hair?"

Setsuna looked at her own reflection with her sword and could see her hair has completely turned white.

"At least it's over." Eishun told everyone.

"Tsuruko Nee Chan, where's Otou San?" Setsuna questioned.

Tsuruko looked at Setsuna and know she could not hide anything from her. She called out to Motoko and took Setsuna by the hand. They give the others the slip and quickly approached Karas's body. When they arrived, a white aura surrounding Karas. Setsuna could not wonder what is it. She slowly approached his body and suddenly a white ray shot out into the dark sky!

She watched in amaze and a portal was open in the sky. Black feather wings began to fell from the sky. Setsuna held one of the feathers on her hand and could felt a sense of kinship.

Two figures then came down from the portal. They looked humans with black feather wings on their back. They wore amour that resembles a samurai and carry swords on their wrist and approached Karas' body.

The male spoke "We come to take you home, Sora Nii San."

"We make a terrible mistake." The female answered.

The male then carried Karas in his arms and was about to leave when he saw Setsuna. He gave a nod to his female companion who approached Setsuna.

"Who are you?" Setsuna asked.

"You are one of us, my child. It's time to go home." The female presented her hand to Setsuna as a sign of welcome.

Setsuna looked at Tsuruko and Motoko who know in their heart that Setsuna is leaving them for good.

"Go, Setsuna." Tsuruko looked at her with sadness.

"Don't forget us." Motoko was trying to control her emotions.

"I won't. Tsuruko Nee Chan! Motoko Nee Chan!" Setsuna also cry but held her tears. She then took the female's hand and they all flew up to the portal in the sky.

The portal slowly closed back and then it was gone. The two sisters hugged each other as the first dawn of a new morning begin to break the sky…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's notes: Finally this long chapter ended! Many scenes! Many characters to write about! I wouldn't know how Mana became Setsuna's partner in crime in the manga. But my fanfic might be one way of putting it. (Hehehe!) Takane was one of the latest characters in the manga, which I like so putting her here is my personal touch. Ever if Takane will to meet Setsuna again in the manga (which they did) being the cute airhead bimbo she is, she will probably forgot about her. So now the battle is over, what's next for Setsuna? Will she stay in the crow tribe? Of course not! (Otherwise she won't be able to go to Mahora Academy the following year!) Stay tuned to find out! See you Soon!)


	11. Stranger in Paradise

BROKEN WINGS-A NEGIMA/LOVE HINA CROSSOVER

The characters in this story are not related to me but to their respective creators.

Act 10-Stranger in Paradise

The dawn of a new day. The sunlight from the bright sun shone into a house. The rays of light glared a young girl's room.

A girl sleeping in her bed try to ignore the glaring but couldn't. She finally opens her eyes and looked around her room.

The girl got out of her bed and stretched her body. She took a deep breath and then a knock on her door.

"Come in." She replied.

An older lady entered the room and greeted her.

"Good Morning, Setsuna San. How are you feeling today?"

"I am fine, Rena San." Setsuna smiled back at her.

Rena approached her and spoke "Well, get yourself ready, It's time."

Setsuna know what that means. The time has come. As she went to wash up and get dressed, she remembers what is going on for the last one month.

Her father, Sora gives up his life and she and several others stop Amakusa from destroying the world.

Then two people with black feathers wings on their back came down from the sky to claim her father's body. They saw Setsuna and brought her along.

Setsuna realized that she is going home. A place where she will not have to hide her true identify from anyone.

A place where everyone is just likes her.

Almost everyone.

She saw that the natives are members of the crow tribe and their feathers wings are black. Her pure white wings were like a stigma among the natives.

The reactions of the natives were mixed. Some whispered among them saying Setsuna is a curse. Others saying she caused her father's death while many started at her with curiosity and fear.

For many, a white crow was just a myth until today.

Setsuna looked at her two comrades. The male was carrying her father in his arms while the female held Setsuna's hand and headed towards a small hill.

There was a flight of stairs at the foot of the hill. Setsuna could see a large mansion on the top of the hill and wondered why they are here.

Then a loud gong was heard. All the natives went down on their knees, with their faces down.

The female then told Setsuna "Kneel down, you're about to meet our village chief."

Setsuna went down on her knees together with the female. She could see the male still holding her father, waiting patiently.

Then she could see two figures, an elderly couple being accompanied by a small group of males and females behind them. They walked down the stairs towards her father's body.

The elderly couple touched Sora's head and the elderly woman started to cry. One of the female followers comforts her while the elderly man spoke.

"Thank you, Hayate for bringing your brother back."

Hayate tried to hold his tears and laid Sora on the ground.

"It's been too long, Otou Sama. I brought his daughter here too." Hayate introduced his father to Setsuna.

"Let me see." The elderly woman replied. She cleared her tears and looked at Setsuna who then looked up at her.

The elderly woman touched Setsuna's cheeks that made her very uneasy.

"What's your name, child?"

"Setsuna."

"Setsuna...I am your grandmother, Sayaka and he is your grandfather and leader of our tribe, Kurosuke." Sayaka explained.

"You're my grandparents!" Setsuna couldn't believe it! She now has grandparents and she belongs to the head family of a tribe.

"I don't know what to say...Everything is happening so fast.."

Setsuna was getting nervous and furthermore, she hasn't had a proper rest after the battle. Her head was spinning and the world began to turn so fast that the next thing she knew, the world went black infront of her.

Setsuna opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She realized she is in a room and on a bed to be exact. Her cuts and wounds were bandaged up and her battle torn clothes were replaced with a long white sleeping gown.

Then the door opened. In came Hayate and his female companion who approached Setsuna.

"How do you feel, Setsuna San?" Hayate asked.

"I am fine, Sir." She spoke softly.

"We got so worried when you collapsed. You slept for a day." The female told Setsuna.

Setsuna remained silent then Hayate broke it.

"Silly me, we haven't introduced ourselves to Setsuna till now. Setsuna San, I am your father's younger brother and uncle, Hayate and this is my wife, Rena."

"Please to meet you, Hayate San. Rena San." Setsuna greeted them.

"Are you hungry, Setsuna Chan? Why don't you get dressed and join us for lunch?" Rena suggested.

"Thanks. But before that, I would like to know where am I exactly?" Setsuna question the couple.

"This is the village of the crow tribe. We are from another dimension which humanity will call us demons or monsters. But we are not all evil as what humans think. We have families and friends and we only fight to defend our village." Hayate explains to her.

"In other words, I am in the Makai." (Demon World)

Setsuna felt a sense of guilt. As for the last few years, she has been exterminating demons that do harm to others.

Once an inu demon asked her before his death, why kill a fellow demon? Setsuna could only explain that it's wrong to harm others and it's her duty to stop it.

But now knowing who she really is and the people who brought her to this place, her mind is really in a dilemma now.

"Setsuna?" Hayate called her.

"Huh? Sorry...I was thinking of something else. Where is Otou San's body?"

"He is laying at the nearby temple. The funeral will be tomorrow." He answered.

"I see..." Setsuna was relived now that her father can rest in peace.

"Well, get dressed. We see you at the hall downstairs." Rena told her and then the couple ordered the maids to prepare some clothes for her.

Soon after, Setsuna wore a white bareback shirt and red skirts, which was given by the maids.

As she got dressed, she could hear the maids whispering among themselves.

Talking about her being the only white wings among the crow tribe. It was discouraging for her but decided not to show her displeasure to anyone.

She walked down the flight of stairs and entered a room.

The room was brightly lit with interior designs matching similar to Konoe Mansion and Aoyama Residence. Hayate and Rena watched as Setsuna entered the room.

"It suits you." Rena was looking at her new clothes.

Setsuna kept quiet. The kind hospitality is making her nervous, as she never expects her own kind to treat her well.

"Let's have lunch." Hayate orders the servants to serve them.

Setsuna didn't eat much ever though the couple encourages her to eat more. Her mind is wondering what is in store for her after this.

She then asked "Hayate San?"

Hayate stops eating and answered "Yes, Setsuna?"

"I would like to see my father." Setsuna told him seriously.

"Okay. After lunch." He replied.

Setsuna then bite a piece of meat in her mouth. It taste good through, she said to herself.

After lunch, the couple and Setsuna went outside their house. They raised their feathers wings and flow toward the temple.

As they flew above the village, Setsuna observed the natives use their wings as a form of transportation. The landscapes were similar back on Earth, with green forests and beautiful lakes.

It is a paradise here but will she fit in? Setsuna asked herself.

They landed in front of a large temple and shrunk back their wings.

"Here we are." Hayate presented to Setsuna and began to walk the flight of steps.

Setsuna saw some priests around doing their daily chores. Some of them were praying in one corner. She wondered what kind of gods or in these case, demons do they pray to?

A priest approached them and invited them into the temple. The priest lead them to a room and in the middle of it,laid a coffin.

Setsuna knew who is lying in there. She slowly walked toward the coffin with Rena beside her. She could see the body of Sora lying peacefully on a bed of white flowers.

Setsuna went to two funerals before, Mayumi Sensei and Shoko. In both instances, she cried for them and now, she is attending her closest kin's funeral.

"Otou San." Setsuna started to cry. Despite of what has happened, after he tried to kill her, after all the terrible things he did, he was still her father and finally gave his life for her.

Now Setsuna is truly an orphan in this world.

Rena comfort her as Hayate looked at his elder brother with sadness.

Then they hear footsteps entering the room. They saw an elder man wearing sober clothes walking toward them.

"Otou Sama." Hayate called out his father.

Setsuna looked at the man who is her grandfather. She could sense an unfriendly approach from Daimon.

Daimon came infront of Setsuna. His presence made her uneasy.

"Come with me, Setsuna." He spoke in a serious tone to her.

Setsuna answered him softly. "Yes, Oji Chan."

Both of them walked out of the room. Setsuna turned for a second and saw the young couple looking at her with worried eyes.

Daimon and Setsuna walked to a corner of the temple. The view was filled with green and the sounds of crickets could be heard.

Daimon looked at Setsuna and asked her. "How did your father die?"

Setsuna looked at him with sad eyes and started talking. From the day she was born and raised till Sora's death.

She avoid the topic of being a demom exterminator and cook up a story saying she just practice Kendo as a form of exercise.

Daimon could hardly believe what Sora had gone through all these years.

Setsuna asked back at Daimon. "What kind of person my father was?"

Daimon looked up in the sky and started talking.

"He was a great warrior and the best in our tribe. One day, a tournament was held for the best sword man in the land. Sora entered the tournament and reached the finals. His opponent was Toshi of the Vulture tribe. Sora defeated him but Toshi was a sore loser."

"After the match, Sora was tricked by Toshi into going to the Head Organizer's room and knocked him unconscious. When Sora came about, he was holding a bloody sword and the body of the head organizer was next to him."

"Everyone thought that he killed the head organizer and Sora was arrested. Sora claimed that Toshi did it but he was nowhere to be found. There was nothing we can do back then as all the evidence were against him. He was sentenced to death but something happened on the way to the execution chamber."

"Sora escaped and ran for his life. He finally arrived at the Valley of Lost Souls."

"Valley of Lost Souls?" Setsuna asked.

Daimon explained, "It is a place where strange things happened and people who go there never returned."

"The guards who were chasing Sora claimed that a black hole suddenly appeared in the sky and suck Sora in. That was the last time anyone see him again."

"Otou San." Setsuna could only believe the black hole have brought her father to the human world and in the process, lost his memory.

Daimon continued, "We all thought that your father is dead and everyone still think that he is a murderer. But Hayate never give up and went to search for evidence to clear your father's name."

"Finally Hayate found Toshi who was hiding all these while. Toshi confessed that he framed your father and he was the murderer. But it was too late. Your father was gone and we believe it all these years."

Setsuna saw Daimon's eyes were filled with sadness. He believed that her father was dead all these years and now it really happened.

"Oji Chan, I know how you feel. When I found out that Otou San was alive, I was happy. But when he tried to kill me, I was really very scared." Setsuna explained to Daimon.

"There's one thing I am more concerned about and that's you." Daimon pointed his index finger at her.

Setsuna felt a lump in her throat. She could guess what Daimon is going to say.

"Do you know what you are? You're a white crow. Did your father tell you what this means?"

Setsuna kept quiet.

"It means you are a bad omen. A jinx that bring death and misfortune along."

"I didn't asked to be a white crow but I learn not to judge a person by his apperance but to see who he really is." Setsuna spoke with seriousness in her tone.

"But the tribe will not accepted you of who you are. They will hate you and fear you. They ever wanted me to send you away." He told her.

"Let me try to convince them. Give me some time." Setsuna plead to him.

Daimon wanted to refuse her but her determined character is so similar to Sora in his younger days.

He decided to give Setsuna...

"One month. But no one is allowed to help you. Not ever Hayate and Rena."

Setsuna accepted the deadline. She hope that she will be able to convince the tribe that everything they say about her are just purely superstitious.

The next day, many attended Sora's funeral. However everyone who came to the funeral, looked at Setsuna with strange stares. She could see them whispering among themselves and could guess that they're talking nasty things about her.

But Setsuna remained calm and remembers the deadline. She must convince others she is not a jinx.

Soon after, Sora's body was cremated and his ashes in a urn. The urn was subsequently placed at Daimon's home.

Setsuna then began her mission. She went out of Hayate's home and started to walk around the village.

As she entered the populated area, many natives who saw her, quickly steer clear of her.

Setsuna then saw a fruit stall and approach it.

Before Setsuna could ask anything, the stall owner, a young man rudely told Setsuna "Sorry, we're closed today."

Setsuna was disappointed and walked to another stall. The stall owner, an old lady shouted at Setsuna "Get lost, you jinx! You'll ruin my business!"

"But I just want to..." Setsuna looked around and everyone is looking at her with unfriendly eyes.

She knows that she is not welcome here and spread her white feathers wings from her back. She flew up to the sky and headed north.

Her heart sank, for trying to show everyone she is not a jinx. But she is not discouraged and determined to prove everyone wrong.

The next day, she tried again but it was the same. A farmer chases her with a pinch fork when she was admiring the fruits on a farm. The day after, some of the villagers make sarcastic remarks in front of her when she is walking down a cornfield.

Three weeks passed. Setsuna felt terrible. Hayate and Rena noticed it but could do nothing for her. The couple tried to cheer her up and ever through she appreciate it but this is something she has to do it on her own.

Today, Setsuna decided not to go near the village but take a walk at the forest nearby.

She flew and descends at the entrance of the forest. She slowly entered it. The surroundings make her relaxed and the crickets chirping remained her of the human world.

She walked on until she saw a big field. There were beautiful flowers everywhere and the sky was truly blue.

Setsuna walked under a tree and sat down. She wondered what Daimon say was right. People will not accepted her because of who she is. Ever if she tries to fit in their world, nothing will change.

"What should I do? Otou San? Okaa San? Tsuruko Nee Chan? Motoko Nee Chan?" She asked herself but no answers came to her.

Then a soft toy ball rolled next to her. She looked at it and wondered whom does it belong to.

A little girl ran toward Setsuna. She was the cutest girl that Setsuna seem. She looked like six or seven years old. Her eyes and hair looked like Konoka and her smile was as bright as the sun.

Setsuna held the ball and handed it over to the little girl.

"Here you go." Setsuna smiled to her.

The girl smiled as she took the ball from her.

"Thank you, Onee Chan!"

Setsuna sense no fear from her. It was like she is not afraid of her.

She asked the little girl "My name is Setsuna. What's your name?"

"It's Aya, Onee Chan." She answered back.

"Aren't you afraid of me, Aya Chan?"

"No. I think you are beautiful, Onee Chan."

Setsuna was surprised by her reply. She probe more "Why do you think I am beautiful?"

"You have a pair of beautiful white wings. Although Okaa San told me not to go near you, but I wanted to see you." Aya smiled at her.

"Do you want to touch my wings, Aya Chan?" Setsuna showed her feathers wings to Aya and she gently stroke Setsuna's wings.

A smile appeared on Aya's face that makes Setsuna feel that there's still hope. Ever if that hope is a little one.

Then they could hear a voice calling for Aya.

"Okaa San is calling me." Aya then took her toy ball and waves goodbye to Setsuna.

"Don't worry, Onee Chan! I won't tell anyone about us."

"Take care of yourself, Aya Chan." Setsuna waves back at her and watches Aya ran further away from her.

The next day, Setsuna looked outside Hayate's home. She could see the sky is getting darker and the wind was blowing stronger.

She could sense something big is going to happen. Hayate and Rena then came running behind her.

"Hayate San, what's wrong?"

"There's a storm approaching the village and we need to take shelter underground."

"A storm?" Setsuna asked.

"Not your average storm. The storm in the demon world could blow away homes and pull trees off the ground." Hayate explained.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Rena was getting nervous, as the winds are getting stronger.

The couple led Setsuna to the village center where she could see the natives taking their belongings, running what appeared to be an underground bunker.

"This way, Setsuna!" Hayate pointed her the direction of where they were heading.

They entered a flight of steps leading downwards and entered a large room. Setsuna saw many villagers sitting on the ground, some were talking among themselves, and some were taking a rest while some of the younger ones were just running around.

Hayate and Rena told Setsuna by the hand and approached a room at the corner. They entered and saw Daimon and some of the villagers were having a discussion.

"Otou Sama." Hayate greeted his father and he acknowledged.

Daimon continued to talk to the villagers but some of them looked at Setsuna with a scary look. Setsuna felt uneasy but took a seat at a corner.

Hayate and Rena joined in the discussion group as Setsuna watched. Then one of the villagers, an elderly man raised his voice.

"If it weren't for someone in this room, we weren't be hiding underground in this place!"

Another man commented, "Yes! We always have good weather until some unwanted person came by!"

Setsuna know that the comments are directed at her and she felt angry and heart wrenching. Hayate tried to reason with them but Setsuna know that in her heart, it will take a miracle for them to change their thinking.

Rena sat beside her "Don't take it too personal, Setsuna."

Setsuna return a weak smile back at her.

It was then they could hear a commotion outside. Hayate went to take a look and being curious, Setsuna followed behind him.

They could see an older woman around Rena's age crying among the crowd.

"What's going on?" Hayate asked one of the onlookers.

"Minami San couldn't find her daughter and she think she is still outside." The onlooker replied.

Minami saw Hayate and immediately approach him "Please! Hayate Sama! My daughter is still out there! Please find her!"

Minami begging him on her knees but Hayate quickly lifted her up and answered, "Don't worry. I'll find your daughter."

Minami's eyes were filled with hopes and thank him.

"What's your daughter's name, Minami San?" Hayate asked.

"It's Aya, Hayate Sama."

Setsuna was stunned by that name. Could it be the same girl she meets yesterday?

Hayate then made an announcement for volunteers to search Aya but Setsuna had sneaked out of the shelter and start searching for her.

The rain was extremely heavy and visibility was bad. Setsuna flew up and go against the strong gusty winds. Her wings had never go against such strong winds before and she is using every bit of strength and balance to maintain her altitude.

"AYA CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Her voice was totally lost in the storm but she kept calling her name and looking around the damages caused by this terrible weather.

She continued to search for ten minutes and almost covered the entire village but there was no sign of Aya.

Setsuna could feel the storm is getting worse by the minute. But where could Aya be?

She suddenly remembers the field where she first met Aya. Setsuna have not searched there yet and decided to try her luck.

Setsuna flew harder and trying to recall where the field is. It was her first time there and now in this weather condition, she will be damn lucky if she didn't crash into some large trees.

After much struggling, Setsuna arrived at the field, which is now covered with muddy soil. The flowers and grasses were destroyed, Setsuna felt sorry about it but she has a much more important mission now.

"AYA CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" She shouted her name but there was no response.

She looked around but all she can see were more trees and less visibility. Setsuna approached nearer to the forest and shouted Aya's name again.

Setsuna knew it is very risky to enter the forests in such conditions but she will try in order to prove everyone wrong about her.

She entered the forests, searching and listening for any signs of life. But all she could see is destruction done by the storm.

Setsuna was about to give up when she swore she could hear something.

"Aya Chan?" Setsuna wondered. She closes her eyes and focuses her hearing. She could hear rain, wind, the flapping of tree leaves and branches. Setsuna concentrated her thoughts more and finally, a faint crying of a little girl.

"Aya Chan!" Setsuna knew where she is and ran as fast she could toward the crying.

She pushed the branches that were swinging towards her, leaping over some fallen trees! The path is too narrow for her to fly through the forests and her feet are getting blisters all over.

She could hear the crying as she move in closer. She knew she is on the right track now!

Finally, Setsuna saw a small figure desperately holding onto a tree branch and it is very close to a furious riverbank.

"Aya Chan!" Setsuna shouted at her and Aya was in tears and holding on to dear life.

"Onee Chan! Help me!" Aya plead to her.

"It's alright! I am coming! Just hold on!" Setsuna looked around at the tree that Aya is holding on to. It's not a big tree and the rain is making the soil very muddy. If this goes on, the roots will give way and the whole tree will fall into the river.

Setsuna know she has to act quickly but if she try to hover around Aya, the strong winds might blow her off balance and she will fall into the river.

Setsuna decided to climb up the tree slowly and maybe grab Aya before the tree fall into the river.

She started to climb up slowly while trying to avoid applying more pressure to the tree. The winds are getting more menacing and she could feel the tree is starting to give way. She has to hurry!

Setsuna could see Aya is still clinging on and struggle to move up to her. After much struggling, she was just a shoulder away from Aya.

"Aya! Give me your hand! I'll grab you!" Setsuna shouted.

"I can't! I am too scared!" Aya was worried that she might fall if she releases her hand off the branches.

"Don't worry! I'll grab your hand!" Setsuna trying to assure her that it'll be all right!

Aya could see Setsuna is doing her best to save her and decided to trust her! Her little left hand slowly reached Setsuna's right hand. Setsuna moved closer and was almost a finger away from her when suddenly, the entire tree gives way and both of them fell into the river!

Setsuna felt her head is swinging around. She opened her eyes and found herself under water!

"Oh no! Where is Aya?" Setsuna asking herself! She looked around the moving river and could see a pair of legs struggling in front of her!

Setsuna swim towards Aya but the currents kept pushing her backwards. Setsuna struggled hard and could hear Aya gasping for air and trying to stay afloat.

"Onee...chan..help..." Aya calling out her name but her whole body is getting weaker with every second pasts.

"Hold on!" Setsuna shouted back at and swam closer to her. Her body also started to feel the tiredness but her mind is telling her not to give up!

Setsuna started to recall how she was in the same situation years ago. Konoe Konoka. Her first friend was swept away in a river and Setsuna struggled to save her. She was a weak swimmer back then and Motoko have to save them both in the end.

However things have changed. There is no Motoko around. No one here to call family or friend. But Setsuna is no more a weak swimmer anymore and is definitely not ready to give up.

She swam harder than ever before and with one last ounce of strength, finally caught hold of Aya. Aya was still struggling but Setsuna immediately calmed her down and with a stroke of luck, help has arrived.

Hayate and some village men spotted them and quickly threw a rope for Setsuna to grab on. She caught hold of it and they pulled her in.

The two girls landed on solid ground and were shivering due to the coldness of the river and gutsy winds. Hayate covered them with thick towels and slowly brought them back to the shelter.

Once at the shelter, Minami was in tears to see her daughter, Aya. Although she suffering some bruises and cuts, Minami was glad that she is alive. Minami immediately ran to Setsuna and thank her.

"Thank you, Setsuna San! For saving Aya! I wouldn't know what will happen if I lost her. She is all I got left." Minami started to cry in front of her.

"It's okay, Minami San. I'm just trying to help." Setsuna sincerely smiled back at her. The rest of the villagers looked at her differently now with the deed she performed. But not all feel the same as some of them looked at her uncertainty.

Setsuna realized it is not easy to change their views about her. Hayate then stood beside her.

"Hayate San."

"You did well, Setsuna San."

Setsuna felt a bit embarrassed and smiled "I just did what any other human will do. That's to save a life."

Soon after, the storm has passed and the villagers came out of the shelter. Ever through the houses were destroyed, the crops were ruined but they never seem to lost their faith and started to rebuilt the village all over again.

Setsuna and the others went back home and she slept the whole day. When she finally woke up, it was already nightfall.

She looked outside the window next to her. The dark skies were filled with little bright stars. It was just like back at the Aoyama residence.

Setsuna took a deep breath and thought about what she has done here so far. She might have save a life but people are still not ready to accept her yet.

In the end, she might have win this battle but she still lose the war.

Setsuna felt terrible and shed a tear.

"I am not happy here...I just want to go home. My real home."

She knows that humans will still be afraid of her but Motoko and Tsuruko are the only family she truly has.

Setsuna know what to do tomorrow.

The next morning, Setsuna flew to Daimon's residence and seek an audience with him.

When Daimon did come, he asked "What's it, Setsuna?"

"Oji Chan..I..I like to go back! Back to the human world!"

Daimon was shocked by her responses and immediately asked "What? The human world?"

Setsuna showed the universal signal of stop and calmly spoke "Oji Chan, you told me that I can try to convince the people here about my existence. But ever though, I saved a person's life, people will still not changed the way they judge on me. So I decided...if that's the way people will look at me, I rather return back to the human world. There are people who really care about me! They don't care who or where I came from. But they're the only family who truly love me."

Daimon listened his granddaughter's words and replied "Are you sure, this is what you really want? Here you can raise your wings high but there, you'll forever hide in the shadow of humanity."

"Yes. My decision. No regret." Setsuna answered.

Daimon smiled at her and went down on his knees to see her eye to eye.

"You're just like your father. Never back down on what he do."

Daimon placed his left hand on her left cheek that made Setsuna blushed.

"Oji Chan."

"The one thing I could do, is to give my granddaughter a hug before she leave."

He hugged her gently in his arms; Setsuna kept quiet but sense some warmness from him.

"Oji Chan, Arigato."

Daimon immediately orders his followers to prepare for Setsuna's departure. Rituals and a shrine were set up near the temple. The preparations however will take a week due to the rebuilding of the village. As the days drew nearer, Setsuna spend the last few days just minding her own business and did not want to disturb the rebuilding of the village.

On the eve of her departure, Setsuna sat on the garden outside Hayate's house, looking at the starry skies. She is finally returning back to Tsuruko and Motoko tomorrow. Then Hayate and Rena approached her from behind.

"There you are." Hayate spoke.

Setsuna turned around and greeted them.

"Hayate San. Rena San." The couple sat beside her and looked at the skies.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Hayate asked her.

"Yes. I'll realize that I don't belong here and my parents were probably being upset if I am not happy here." Setsuna answered.

"I know the feeling. Sora Nii San wouldn't want you to be unhappy either." Hayate agreed.

Then Setsuna asked them a very unusual question.

"Hayate San, can I ask you something? Why did you take me in? I thought you will be afraid of me as I am different."

The couple smiled and Rena answered "Actually we meet Sora twelve years ago when you'll born."

Setsuna was astonished by her answer and probe more "When I was born?"

Hayate replied, "Actually when you'll born, Sora Nii San did try to contact me and somehow I found out about how he was married to a human woman and bore a daughter. I was shocked at first that you were born with white wings but Sora insisted that you are just like us. He ever told us that if anything should happen to him, he entrusted his daughter to us."

"That why we never shroud away the responsibility of taking care of you." Rena added.

"But how did Otou San contact you?" Setsuan wondered.

"Sora Nii San used an ancient ritual by our crow tribe to communicate me telepathy. He initially wanted to handover you to us when you are still an infant but then he didn't contact us after that. There was also no way of communicate him either. We didn't tell this matter to my father as we are not sure it was really him." Hayate answered her doubts.

Setsuna knew what happened to her father after the contact. Her mother died and Sora went on a killing spree and join forces with Amakusa. Setsuna could guess that her father did care for her in the end.

"Our bodies are showered with special magic by our tribe and when someone is really dead, the body will release an aura that will inform the others to his body. That's why, when your father died, we will able to pinpoint the location of his body and bring him back." Rena explained further.

Setsuna now understand how it was possible for Hayate to find her father's body and bring back to the tribe.

"Thank you, Hayate San. Rena San. For everything you had done for me and Otou San."

"Please don't say that. We promise your father and we kept that promise." Hayate answered.

Setsuna smiled at them and suddenly had a spark in her head.

"Can you do me a favor? I'll like to take Otou San's ashes back to the human world. I want him to be with my mother's shrine again. They have been apart for way too long."

The couple looked at each other and Hayate replied, "I see what I can do."

Then the three of them looked at the dark skies filling with shiny little stars…

The next day, Setsuna was awake by Rena and they headed to the temple. Upon arrival, Setsuna saw Daimon, Sayaka, Hayate and several monks standing near a shrine filled with candles, stands and several artifacts which Setsuna has no idea what is it.

Setsuna approached Daimon and greeted him.

"Morning, Oij Chan. Obaa Chan."

Daimon gives a nod and Sayaka just smiled at her. Hayate then explained Setsuna what to do.

"All you have to do is just stand here in this big circle and concentrated your demon energy into that lamp over there. It's a special lamp that can open portals to other world. You must concentrated in your mind of going to the human world otherwise you might get suck into limbo."

Setsuna could see the green lamp and it is sitting on a big stand with candles all over it. Then Hayate whispered into Setsuna's ears.

"I sneaked your father's urn here." He passed the small urn to her and she placed it secretly inside her clothings.

"Thank you, Hayate San." Setsuna smiled.

Rena called out to them "It's time."

Setsuna get ready and when she is about to step into the circle, Daimon called to her.

"Setsuna!"

She turned around and Daimon approached her with a long stick on his right hand.

He handed the stick to Setsuna and she realized that it was not a stick but a long sword. The sword was carved with two Japanese characters.

"Yuunagi…Oij San. Is this…?" She asked him.

"It's your father's sword when he went to the tournament. Now the sword is entrusted to you."

"I understand, Oij San. Thank you." Setsuna was glad that she got something that it belongs to her father and she will treasure it very dearly.

"A word of warning. If your true identify as a demon is exposed, you must return back here at once. Here is a special necklace for you. If you feel that you need to come back, just concentrate your energy onto the necklace and you'll be back here again." Daimon passed a small grey necklace with a green crystal in it to her.

"I hope I won't have to use it." Setsuna replied to herself.

She then walked into the circle and the monks began to chant. Setsuna concentrated her energy onto the lamp and within minutes, the sky turned dark and the lamp began to shine brightly in the darkness!

A portal was finally open in the sky and Setsuna know it's time to go!

She turned around and spoke "Thank you, everyone!"

Setsuna flapped her wings and soar up to into the portal. She entered it and then the portal closed back leaving a few white feathers landing slowly onto the ground…

At the Aoyama residence, Motoko served some tea for Tsuruko at the main hall. It was coming to the end of the winter season and the snow has started to melt with the rise of the new sun.

"Here you go, Tsuruko Nee Chan." Tsuruko took the cup of tea and took a sip. A gentle breeze passed them as they could hear the wind chimes hanging in the room.

"It's quiet." Motoko looked outside and saw some birds flying around near their garden.

"I wonder what Setsuna is doing now." Tsuruko asked her sister.

"I hope she is all right. Maybe she might just pop here right now." Motoko answered back knowing that Setsuna might never come back.

"This place is quiet without her around." Tsuruko give a sigh and took another a sip from her tea.

Then suddenly, without warning, a strong wind blow and both sisters looked up at the sky.

"What's going on?" Motoko looking up and could see something bright appearing in the blue sky.

Then a flash of light blinded them for a second! The sisters recovered their sight after a few seconds and then saw white feathers dropping from the sky.

"White feathers?" Tsuruko looked up and saw a dark figure coming down.

"Could it be?" Motoko wondering is it who she thinks it is!

A familiar hairstyle with a pair of white feather wings on the back descended on the ground.

The sisters' first response was indescribable.

"SETSUNA!" The sisters rushed to her and give her a hug!

"Tsuruko Nee Chan! Motoko Nee Chan! I am back!" Setsuna hugged them as tears appeared from her eyes…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Auth's notes: I actually want to do a two parter of this chapter but felt that it should not be too draggy so I ended like this and in the next chapter will be the final chapter...How will Setsuna now face a world which fear her? See you soon!


	12. Brave New World

BROKEN WINGS-A NEGIMA/LOVE HINA CROSSOVER

The characters in this story are not related to me but to their respective creators.

Final Act-Brave New World

"There! Here you go." Tsuruko looked at Setsuna after placing contact lenses in her eyes.

Setsuna opened her eyes slowly and looked at herself in the mirror. The pupils of her eyes were now black in color.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Tsuruko Nee Chan?" Setsuna wondered.

She gives a nod and answered, "You looked exactly what you used to be."

Setsuna touched her fair cheeks and her jet-black hair. Earlier, Tsuruko gave her a special hair lotion to dye her hair black and now she looked just like any other human.

"Thanks, Tsuruko Nee Chan." Setsuna smiled back at her.

"Well, it's great to have you back." Tsuruko then gave her a hug.

Setsuna was glad that Tsuruko and Motoko never forsaken her and welcome her back. But she knew that the path she chooses will not be an easy one.

She remembers her grandfather's words of her hiding in the shadow of humanity. Three days has passed and now ever with a disguise, can a world accept her now?

"Setsuna." Tsuruko called out to her.

"Yes, Tsuruko Nee Chan?"

"We're going to see Konoe Sama tomorrow. So you better get some rest."

Tsuruko then left Setsuna's room. Setsuna turn and looked at her father's sword, Yuunagi that is placed on her bed. She could feel a sense of kinship from the sword and held it dearly.

"Otou San...I wish I could tell you how I feel." Setsuna then placed Yuunagi on an empty sword stand and prepare to go to bed.

The next morning, Tsuruko and Setsuna arrived at Konoe Mansion. The moment Fujimaru and the others saw Setsuna in the main hall, they were filled with joy to see their former comrade again.

"Setsuna, where have you been?"

"Yes, you went missing after that battle."

"Your hair is black again."

Those were some of the questions that Setsuna was asked. But she could not tell them the real reason and her true identify.

At this moment, Eishun entered the main hall.

"Setsuna, you're back." Eishun was too glad to see her.

Setsuna went down on her knees and bowed to Eishun.

"Yes, Konoe Sama. I have returned."

"Welcome back, my child." He immediately ordered his men to prepare some foods and drinks for her return.

Soon after the celebration, Setsuna and Tsuruko were at Eishun's study room. The atmosphere was filled with tense, as now Setsuna's fate will be decided.

"Setsuna." Eishun spoke.

"Yes, Konoe Sama." She answered.

"Because of your brave efforts and self-sacrifice, we have arrested Amakusa and his radicals and restored order to the Kansai Magic Community. For that, I thank you."

"It's not just me, Konoe Sama. Everyone did their part to end this conflict." Setsuna modestly said.

"Ever though your father died in that battle, the fact that you're his daughter and your existence in Shin Mei Ryu has caused a stir among the community." Eishun answered with a serious tone.

"Tsuruko Nee Chan." Setsuna looked at her concerned guardian.

"Setsuna, after you were gone, the news about your father is the enemy has reached to my father's side. He was so furious about it and ordered me to banish you out of Shin Mei Ryu. If I told him who you really are, you'll be hunted down by Shin Mei Ryu for sure."

Tsuruko held Setsuna's hand tightly and understood what she has done to protect her.

"I'm sorry, Tsuruko Nee Chan." Setsuna apologize to her but Tsuruko give a no-no and hug her dearly.

"I just can't bear to hurt my little sister." Tsuruko replied.

Eishun interrupted them "I managed to convince Shin Mei Ryu to leave the punishment to me and after much thinking, I decided there is only one way to handle the matter."

The two ladies looked at Eishun and wondering what kind of punishment Setsuna has to face.

Eishun looked at Setsuna with a serioustone and spoke "Setsuna of Kyoto Shin Mei Ryu!"

Setsuna knew that tone from Eishun which means is an absolute order from him. She went down on her knees and shouted "Hai, Konoe Sama!"

"Your existence has caused uncertainty in Kyoto and given the recent events, it's unfortunate that you cannot stay here anymore.

Setsuna swallowed a lump in her throat and listen on.

"As the head of Kansai Magic Community, I have decided that you'll be branded as a traitor and must leave Kyoto as soon as possible. But I have one final mission for you."

"Anything for you, Konoe Sama!" Setsuna prepared herself for the worst.

"I want you to go to Tokyo and be a student in Mahora Academy. Over there, you'll be assisting the headmaster in protecting my only daughter, Konoe Konoka. She has the same holy blood as I do but I do not wish her to be involved in the affairs of the magic world. I only want her to lead a normal life."

"I'll protect Konoka Ojou sama with my dear life!" Setsuna gladly accepted the order.

"That's good, Setsuna. I'll announce your "exile" in the next few days and I have already informed the headmaster of Mahora Academy about you."

"But I want you to lead a normal life too. You have seen enough bloodshed and tears for a girl at your age. Start a new life afresh over there and learn to be human again."

Eishun and Tsuruko smiled at her and Setsuna knew what the future is in store for her.

"Hai...Konoe Sama and Arigato, Konoe Sama!" Setsuna sincerely thanks him for everything he has done.

"You may leave, Setsuna." Eishun smile at them and the two ladies left the room. Eishun went outside the window and looked at the Sakura Trees in his garden. He gives a sign and wonder if he did the right thing for Setsuna.

Footsteps could be heard at the corridor and it stops in front of his door.

"Himiko." He answered.

"Yes, Konoe Sama." She replied.

"What is it?"

"Amakusa committed suicide in his cell this morning. Apparently someone sneaked a cyanide pill into his cell and he took it during the night."

Eishun was slightly startled by the news but remained calm.

"Has his family been informed?"

"He has no family but he has a niece from his older brother."

A niece? Eishun was curious.

"Do we know anything about his niece?"

"Her name is Amagasaki Chigusa. She is the last surviving member of the Amagasaki Clan. Her parents were killed in the Great Demon War years ago."

"The big war." Eishun remember the war. There was chaos and mayhem back then. Too many lives lost. Some of his closer comrades ever made the ultimate sacrifice for that.

Himiko interrupted him "Konoe Sama?"

"Oh…Sorry, Himiko San.

"Is there anything else, Konoe Sama?"

"Just keep an eye on his niece." Eishun then take a look at a photo of a younger self that is placed on his table. The photo was slightly pale but he took attention to the young man in the middle of the photo.

"What are you doing now, Springfield?" Eishun asked himself.

Soon after Setsuna and Tsuruko returned to Aoyama residence and nightfall came.

Tsuruko gave a call to Motoko in Tokyo to tell her the news. Motoko informed her that she will return home in two days to bring Setsuna to Mahora Academy.

After Tsuruko hung up the phone, Setsuna entered the main hall with a towel on her head.

"I finished bathing, Tsuruko Nee Chan." Setsuna said.

"I'll shower later. Motoko is coming home the day after tomorrow and she'll bring you to Tokyo."

"Tokyo...I have never been there before." Setsuna wondering what kind of city Tokyo is.

"Don't worry, it's just like here. Only weirder." Tsuruko smile at Setsuna that make her wonder what does she meant by weirder.

Then the main door was unlocked.

"I am home!"

Tsuruko knew it was her husband.

"Welcome back, dear!" She then approached her husband who was at the door to serve him.

Setsuna didn't want to play gooseberry and went back to her room. She closed her room door and looked at her room.

She then saw a small urn on her table and went to pray in front of it.

"Otou San. I am leaving to Tokyo soon. Tomorrow I will be bringing you to be with Okaa San." Setsuna then changed into her nightgown and went to bed.

As soon as Setsuna lay down on bed, her mind keeps thinking what will life be in Tokyo. She will be seeing Konoka again at Mahora Academy. She felt happy to see her first friend again but Eishun ordered Setsuna to protect her in the shadows.

That means no contact with her.

"It doesn't matter." She says to herself.

She then closed her eyes and goes to sleep.

Then something happened.

A bright light appeared outside her window. Setsuna was awake by it and look out.

"What the?"

She opens her window and could not believe what was outside.

There were three figures standing underneath a tree at the garden.

Setsuna recognize the figures and immediately ran outside to get a closer look.

When she was outside the garden, she walked straight to the figures and immediately tears came out from her eyes.

"Otou San…Okaa San…Shoko San."

"Yes, Setsuna. We are here for you." Sora answered.

Reiko approached Setsuna and hugs her.

"I miss you, dear."

"I miss you too, Okaa San."

Sora and Shoko gather around her too and for the first time in her life, Setsuna could feel what was like to be in a family.

"Finally we are family." Shoko smiled at her.

"Yes, Shoko San" Setsuna returned the smile.

After a while, the family sat down underneath the tree, enjoying the night view.

Setsuna broke the silence.

"Okaa San?"

"Yes, Setsuna?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you are my mother in my dreams?"

Reiko strokes her fine hair and answers, "You see, it wasn't the right time to tell you back then. I did not want to confuse you but when I realize that your father was still alive and you are fighting with him, I had to do something."

She continued, "I have to stop you. Stopping you from repeating the same mistake your father did."

"My wings almost got cut off by Otou San." Setsuna showing her white feathers wings to her mother.

"I am sorry, Setsuna. I didn't mean to. But back then, I was just following Amakusa's orders." Sora hugged his daughter and stroke her white wings.

Setsuna tease her father "You're forgiven, Otou San."

"Now we are free at last." Sora looked at his family.

"Actually, I am leaving." Setsuna spoke in a low tone.

The family members listened to what she is about to say.

"I am going to Tokyo to study and to be a bodyguard for my friend. This is the first time I am going being alone there and I don't know if I like there?"

"Why are you afraid, dear?" Reiko asked.

"I am going to miss this place. This is where I was raised and people who cared for me. Without them, I wouldn't be here today either."

Reiko knew how to answer her "Setsuna, there will come a time when people make changes in their lives. But sometimes, when making these changes, we have to give up the things we wanted the most. I know that it's hard for you all these years, but it's for the best and I believe that you will have a better life over at Tokyo."

"We all want to see our daughter to live happily in her life." Sora added.

"That's our wish from us." Shoko give the traditional thumbs up to her.

Setsuna understood what they are trying to say. She shows the thumbs up to her family and they hugged together underneath the night sky…

Setsuna woke up and realized that she is in her bed. It was already morning and she remembers the dream last night.

Was it real?

Did she really saw her family?

She looked outside the window and saw the tree at the garden.

Not a soul in sight.

"A dream…no." Setsuna touched her chest and felt warmness.

She smiled to herself "Thank you, Otou San, Okaa San, Shoko San."

Soon the news of Setsuna is a traitor reached Shin Mei Ryu and when Setsuna returned to Konoe Mansion, a group of familiar people was standing outside the main garden.

"What are you all doing here?" Setsuna queried.

"We heard what happened, Setsuna San." Fujimaru replied.

"I can't believe that you are branded as a traitor and was ordered to leave Kyoto." Daisuke was angry about it.

"Where were you goes from here?" Himiko asked.

Setsuna didn't want to tell them the truth but give a small smile "Someplace where I will be happy."

"Now I just came back to collect some of my things and I'll be leaving." Setsuna entered the mansion with the others watching her back.

About ten minutes later, Setsuna came out and was holding a small bag containing her personal belongings on one hand while she held Yuunagi on the other hand.

She then saw all of Eishun's followers lining up in two rows on opposite side of the main gate. Fujimaru, Daisuke and Himiko were at the entrance, waiting for Setsuna to approach them.

Daisuke shouted to the followers "To Setsuna! It's a honor to serve beside you!"

The followers bowed to Setsuna and she felt a sense of modesty and sadness in her. She walked towards to her three comrades and took turns to hug them.

"You're a good friend." Fujimaru told her.

"I'm going miss you, Setsuna San!" Daisuke hugged her like a teddy bear.

"Take care of yourself." Himiko hugged her too.

"Thank you, everyone. I won't forget you all!" Setsuna bowed to them at the main gate and held her head high. After that, she turned around and headed down the long stairs to town.

Eishun was at his room and saw what has happened earlier.

He whispered to himself "Good Luck, my child."

"Here you go, Otou San." Setsuna placed Sora's urn next to her mother and Shoko's altar. She then lighted up nine joss sticks and prayed for them. Midori entered and waited patiently for Setsuna to finish her prayers.

"Midori Sama." Setsuna greeted her.

"At last, your parents are together." She looked at the urn and says a prayer for them.

She bowed to her "Please take care of them, Midori Sama."

"I will. You too take care of yourself." Midori gave her blessings for Setsuna and she left the shrine after that.

As the days draw nearer, Motoko returned home and explain to Setsuna about some of the places in Tokyo. She also brought along the school uniform and entry form from Mahora Academy for Setsuna to fill in.

Setsuna fill up every blank entry in the form but did not write her name. Motoko saw it and asked her why.

"I don't know which family name I should use." Setsuna replied.

"Just use the one which you feel comfortable with." Motoko answered back.

Setsuna thought for a second and finally wrote her name in the form…

The day finally came. At the Kyoto Train Station, Setsuna and Motoko stood at the departing platform, waiting for the express train to arrive.

The train finally came and an announcement was made in the air that it will be leaving in five minutes.

"They are not here yet." Setsuna looked worried.

"Don't worry, Setsuna. Tsuruko will make it in time." Motoko try to assure her.

Then they saw a couple running towards them.

"There they are." Setsuna pointed to them.

Tsuruko and Kenji rushed to the girls and Kenji catches his breath.

"Sorry, Setsuna. Kenji nearly fell off the stairs earlier and I had to catch him." Tsuruko explain her delay.

"It's okay…I am just glad that you are here." Setsuna smiles at her

Then the final departure call came.

"Well, I am going." Setsuna looked at the couple.

Tsuruko hugs her tightly and whispered to her ear "I am going to miss you, Setsuna."

"Me too, Tsuruko Nee Chan. You take care of yourself also." Setsuna shed a tear for her.

"Come on, Setsuna." Motoko informed her to board the train.

The young girl let go of her guardian and turned around towards the train. Setsuna entered the train with Motoko behind her. They entered the cabin and found two empty seats next to the window.

Setsuna sat next to the window and could still see the couple looking at her. She waved goodbye to them and as she turned her attention to another part of the platform, she saw something unexplainable.

Two ladies and a man all dressed in white smiling at Setsuna. Setsuna knew who they were and she whispered something to herself "Otou San, Okaa San, Shoko San."

"What are you looking at, Setsuna?" Motoko interrupted her.

"Huh?" Setsuna looked at Motoko for a second and turned again to see the platform. There was no one there anymore. She could still see Tsuruko and Kenji outside the train and waved them again.

The train started to move out of the station and as Setsuna sat on her seat, she tells herself "Sayonara, Kyoto."

The journey lasted for two hours and when they arrived at Tokyo Train station, Motoko hailed a cab and they went to her hostel at Toudai University.

Setsuna didn't talk much in the journey and Motoko tried to show her some of the sights of Tokyo.

But Setsuna was tired and when they arrived at Toudai University, she crashed into the bed and slept the whole day.

The next day, after breakfast, Setsuna wore her new Mahora Academy Uniform. It was already mid April and the school term has already started.

Motoko viewed Setsuna's uniform and told her she looks very smart in it. They then took a train to Mahora Gakuen Train Station and finally arrived at the gates of Mahora Academy.

"I am finally here." Setsuna was holding her school bag and Yuunagi in her hands.

Motoko looked at the school and admired its exterior design.

"Looks all right to me." Motoko said.

They saw a familiar man wearing a jacket and tie approaching them.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy, Setsuna San."

"How are you doing, Takahata San?" Setsuna greeted back.

"I leave Setsuna to you, Takahata San." Motoko added.

"Don't worry, Motoko San. I think she will enjoy being here." He assured her.

Setsuna followed Takamichi into the school. She took one last look at Motoko and waved goodbye to her. Motoko waved back and watch Setsuna entering the main building. She finally turned around and headed back to the train station to Tokyo.

Setsuna and Takamichi went straight to the headmaster's office. Lessons have already started and the hall seems quiet with a few teaching staff walking past them.

They arrived at the headmaster's office and Takamichi knocked the door.

"Sir, It's Takamichi."

An elder voice answered, "Please come in."

Takamichi opened the door and Setsuna looked at the big office of the Headmaster. She then saw an elder man sitting in front of a table and she assumed that he must be Eishun's father in law and Konoka's grandfather.

"Headmaster, I brought Setsuna here. He is Mahora Academy's headmaster and Head of Kantou Magic Community, Konoe Konokano Sama."

Setsuna bowed to him "I am Setsuna from Kyoto Shin Mei Ryu and bodyguard to Konoe Eishun.

"Welcome, Setsuna San. I know why you are here and I hope that you will also enjoy the school life in Mahora Academy."

"I will, Headmaster." She replied.

"All right, Takamichi is your homeroom teacher and you will assist him in any way you can. There are others like you in this school that have special powers and I hope you can get along with them."

Konokano then excused them and they left the room. Takamichi then brought Setsuna to her new class. As they approached the classroom, she could hear a commotion. She felt nervous and wonder will she like it here.

"You know, Konoka is in my class and you meet Mana before. She is in my class too." Takamichi assuring her it will be all right.

Then they saw two girls fighting outside classroom 1-A and the rest of the students were cheering for them.

"All right, that's enough, you two." Takamichi warned the two girls.

"But Takahata Sensei, Ayaka started it!" The girl with two little bells on her ponytails started complaining to him.

"I didn't, Asuna! You did!" The blonde hair girl defended herself.

"Okay! You two! Get back into the class! The rest of you too!" Takamichi ordering the students entered the classroom.

Setsuna looked at her new classmates and get a glimpse of someone familiar.

A long haired girl with a cheerful smile and big eyes.

The girl looked at her too and was wondering to herself but the other students pushed her into the classroom.

After the students settled down, Takamichi went in front of the class and make an announcement.

"Today, we have a new transfer student from Kyoto. She will be joining our class. You can come in now."

Setsuna entered the classroom and looked at her new classmates. She could see some of the students looked like high school students while some looked like they came from elementary school. She saw a dark skinned girl sitting at the right corner and recognize her as Mana.

"Will you like to introduce yourself?" Takamichi asked her.

Setsuna took a chalk from the blackboard and wrote her full name on the board. After writing it, she turned around and introduced herself.

"My name is Sakurazaki Setsuna! Please to meet you all."

She remained calm but in her heart, she know that her life has just began…

**THE END…TO BE CONTINUED IN NEGIMA VOL 1**

Auth notes: Finally! It's over! The last chapter of Broken Wings! How long has it been? About two years, I guess. When I started off this story, I didn't expect to be what I had intentionally. I actually want Setsuna to go on a journey of self-discovery then meet her parents but as things go on, I had to make a lot of changes! One was the discovery of her true identify and parents. That took quite of my time, writing and rewriting again. Some of the characters in this fanfic are original characters like Wakabe Kenji, Shoko, Midori and the entire Crow tribe; I am glad that they work out just fine for my fanfic. I would like to thank some people who have assisted me one way or other.

Bigfics2-You was my first supporter. Thanks!

Aoyama Motoko-I was surprised by your name at first. But you had help in many of the Japanese words that I am not familiar. I thank you for that! Hope to see you in the near future!

Rain54-For telling me to follow my own style!

Master X-Thanks for being my beta reader for the last few chapters!

My supervisor Roland for being patient with me in writing this story while working on the job!

Michael-For his ideas and Negima figure mate toys!

Naga-For showing me this wonderful website!

Ming-For introducing Negima to me!

Mom, Dad n Kenneth for your love!

AND FOR EVERYONE WHO READ MY FANFIC! THANK YOU! SEE YOU AGAIN!


End file.
